Feline and The Bovine
by Ayasha Yumi
Summary: Kyo is disheartened, depressed, and apprehensive since his discovery of Tohru and Yuki's proclamation of love to one another, but a certain someone is determined to see this feline receive love- a certain bovine! Will Kyo accept it? Kyo X Haru! R&R!
1. Introooo!

Hello! It's me, Ara chirping in to bring you a Kyo X Haru fic, because we all know how cute that is- For once, I will finish a fic O: Also, those of you wondering what happened to my one story, Watercolors, I removed it because I was more interested on working on this one :3 And I like this one a whole fuckton more :3 So bite me *hearts*

I love you guiseeee!

Disclaimer: *Disclaims*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo'," was all I heard from the voice behind me. It wasn't hard to guess who it was who had intruded upon my room on the cold and stormy evening, and judging from the monotone voice I knew instantly that it was Haru. _Now what the fuck is he doing here?_ I wasn't in the mood to be bothered, I couldn't imagine what he could possibly obtain from me in this condition. His obsession is with that fucking rat, not me, so why is he bothering me- breaking the solitude of my room?

I felt so damn intruded. I just wanted to be _alone. _

Once again I felt that disgusting twist of flesh inside me that made me want to vomit, and my eyes were still sore from all the tears I've been shedding lately. I didn't need for that relentless bovine to see me like this, all weak and broken down, mourning for the lost of loss of the things I never had.

I'm guessing he isn't around that fucker because he feels it too, the _rejection- _the _sting _of seeing someone you love with someone else_. _Ever since Tohru and Yuki became official, I could of died then and there- I had to fight back the lump in my throat, hold back my tears of anger, frustration, and sense of betrayal because everything was completely taken from me. The bovine's unwavering love for that fucking rat must of made him feel as shitty as I do now for him to come and collapse the seclusion of my room.

I always knew she'd choose him, but some part of me _ached _that it wouldn't happen.

Just my luck. I hated Yuki, but now I think I abhorred Tohru even _more. _

It doesn't take keen vigilance in guessing Haru's feeling it too, since he's back here, in my fucking space. It's not like I wanted to see anyone, especially while I'm feeling like I'm rotting, and I can't understand why Haru would be in my room. It's not like I felt like being nice today, and I'm pretty sure I hate the stupid cow.

"The hell you want," I couldn't contain myself, I was miserable, agitated, frustrated, _lonely_- I guess this is what heartache is like, when you feel like someone is stabbing your chest over and over with your own words… clawing at it, gnawing at your flesh and draining the energy, the very life out of you with their eyes.

That damn cow took another step in my room, then another one- how bold of him to do that, considering that I don't think he should be bothering me right now. I cant say that I am much up for a talk.

"Want to go do something?" His voice was nonchalant and impassive, as he stood there with a stoic look on his face. If he was nearly as upset as I was at the revelation of Tohru and Yuki, you wouldn't know it, because his face look as detached as always. Which begs the question, how the hell did he get that way anyway?

Why the _fuck_ would I want to leave my room for anyway? Leave and then do what? Hang out? Pretend everything was just dandy? And when since this shitty cow became my comrade anyway?

Guess he wants to feel like shit together.

Fuck you, Haru.

"The hell would I want to hang out for?" I said harshly, finally giving him a response that hung in the back of my throat since he asked. He was quiet for a few moments, as if contemplating something--

"We could talk."

There was nothing in the world right now that would make me talk to that god forbidden bovine. I stayed silent to his proposition, as if there was much to respond with. Either that, or I didn't felt I owed him anything to respond.

_I didn't want to feel anything but all the same I felt like agony._

I wish I was more apathetic.

"You don't have to be like that, Kyo," he stated listlessly, then I thought to myself 'who the fuck died and made this prick a counselor?' He was just like anyone else, barely sixteen, and he's going to tell me how I should be? Everyone's thoughts and opinions didn't matter to me anymore at this stage, and I just wished he'd give up already.

I was hoping he'd go away, but instead I could see him coming closer from my peripheral vision, and felt the weight of him settle down on the edge of my bed.

"Haru, get the hell out," I said in a low, but detrimental voice. His presence here made no difference to me, and I sure hell didn't want him to see me in this dismal-like state-- in fact I didn't want anyone to see me like this…

"Kyo, are you going to be o-" I couldn't contain myself around him any longer. I just attacked him like a wild scared animal-- he was getting too close, I wanted to be left alone, because I felt like a wounded cat and he kept prodding. I was on top of him, gripping harsh and tightly to his shirt's collar with one hand and with the other, a fist drawn high, ready for impact on his stupid fucking face…

But I paused.

I couldn't hit him, I couldn't bring myself to do that to him, maybe it was because he was going through the same thing, or maybe it was how he just laid there, his deep storm-cloud eyes looking into my wild bloodshot tired ones… I felt my eyes burning, watering, a hot tear fell from my eyes and it landed onto the insipid flesh that is his cheek… then I felt like I was suffocating… like I couldn't even breathe… the look in his eyes were so toxic and cold in an impassive way, that when I inhaled it into my lungs I _felt _them immobilize.

"_Kyo,_" he said. It had seemed like a low whisper against the rain pitter patter of the rain. Another hot tear flooded over the brim of my eyes landed on his detached face. "_Kyo…_" he whispered again, in the same sense as last time, and before I could react I felt his arms pull me down onto him with an locked embrace, and then I knew he was hugging me. So much anger and frustration welded up into my chest like a hot and sticky clot that I let him. All the negative emotions was not triggered toward him, but toward myself, and I didn't feel like arguing, I just wanted to be at rest.

"_Kyo, breathe." _

I heard him it almost edgily, and I haven't realized that I was holding my breath. His embrace had gotten unyielding, and it felt almost heartening, influential enough to let me let go of the breath I've been holding for so long.

I was as rigid as a rock, but, this was the only fucking person to care right now, and I didn't care who the fuck I was getting it from so long as it wasn't Tohru or that incessant _vile_ rat.

I convinced myself that so long as it was coming from Haru, it was okay. Laying so close to his chest enough to hear his heart beat slowly, unlike mine that was just winding down as if I had been through a frenzy, I had wondered how did he know I would be affected by this? How did he know I felt that way about Tohru if I had never told her, or anyone for that matter… Was I that easy to interpret?

When Haru had left me that night, he gave me a slight smile, and I almost believed it was a smile of reassurance-- like things would get better… It was one of the few times he's ever shone any form of emotion outside of the rage explicated by Black Haru, but how can he be so damn optimistic? And why would he want to soothe me? That damn bovine could be so perplexing at times.

………Next morning………

It didn't stop raining until the morning had come, but even then the raining was on and off… inconsistent it seemed.

I hate the rain.

The rain made me weak, confused, lost, and disheartened as if it was never going to end. The rain brought out all my fears, because it weakened my mind with it's undying power, controlled me like a puppet-master the way it made me stagger and fill me up with nausea and confusion. It was ineffable what it did to me.

I'm going to go for a walk before the downpour would come again. I'm not even sure I got appropriately ready, but it was proper enough for me. I didn't need shoes or a jacket to go for a walk in the damn forest…

Bit by bit, I walked down the stairs, wordlessly hoping I wont see _her_ and _him _jointly, but just my luck to see them sitting on the porch, gazing at the rainbow fashioned by the rain. I didn't walk in between them, I walked from the side and onto the muddy earth. I felt tired, weak, and I know I looked unkempt and disheveled, but I just didn't give a fuck right now.

"Kyo…" I heard Tohru call to me imploringly, wishing I'd ever talked to her, while Yuki wouldn't even endeavor to meet my glower. I ignored her, and to Yuki I didn't owe him shit to say anything.

"Kyo, please…" She tried as I walked off, I could hear her stand, and I knew she had tears in her eyes, but I was too far off in my head and into the distance.

I'm feeling dizzy.

_I held my breath too long._

I finally breathe the breath I've been holding for so long… It did little to revitalize me. I just needed to walk for awhile, yet I don't want to return, as if I could fall off the edge of the earth and _not care. _

I don't know how long I've been walking in all honesty, I don't keep track of much anymore- but I was much deeper in the forest than I've ever anticipated, and I didn't distinguish the area I was in. Right now, I didn't care.

I don't care what happens.

I don't care what happens _to me._

_The worst has already happened in comparison. _

As I walk pass these gray trees… the gray dirt… gray grass and mud… glancing up at the gray skies to see gray birds and a gray sun, I started to get the feeling I'm being fol-

I feel a hand grab my shoulder very stern and firm, though I could easily tell who it was, for there's only one person I know of who wears an excessive amount of rings the way he does and it had to be Haru again, he was following me, or at least going in the same direction.

"Damn cow," I muttered under my breath almost indistinctly.

"Yo'," was all the damn thing could say before turning me around to meet his storm-cloud gaze, and "where's your shoes?" He questioned apathetically as he looked downward to my muddy feet, some of which had traveled onto my pants… "Kyo, it's going to rain soon, you should go back…"

"I don't-"

"I do. I care. You're gon-"

"No you don't, no one gives a--"

"Kyo… fine. I'm coming wi-"

"Like hell you are!"

I think… that's the first time I yelled since… eternity.

"Are you really going to stop me, are you really going to push me away?" What the hell was he talking about… it's not as if we ever really talked, why did he want me to divulge in him?

"We were never close, why the hell do you care now?" My words were raw and harsh and as sharp as a razor on flesh, but it spoke what I've been wondering for some time. He was silent, I wasn't very surprised at he lack of reaction either. I began to walk away, but the bovine persistently followed behind.

_Its not like I have the strength to do anything about it._

"I want you to cry," I heard him say casually. I thought of my next response carefully.

"Fuck you," I stated.

"I wont judge you, Kyo."

"Fuck you, Haru," I said, as equally thought out.

"I'll underst--"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE MOCK ME!" I was hollered _pissed, _and I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. But then…

_Tat tat tat…_

_I hate the rain._

I could see in my peripheral vision Haru taking off his jacket before saying "You'll get sick," then draping it over my shoulders. I didn't bother to dissent however, it seemed vain… and I was beginning to feel so damn weak all over again. My vision was spiraling, and I was beginning to feel to lethargic to ask my next thought…

"Haru… why the hell are you trying…" I said weakly as I begin to stumble, going onto my knees and breathing as if I were out of breath. What he said next I had little if at all preparation for…

"_Because Kyo, you're not just the Cat…" _

I could feel his arms wrapped around me, lifting me to his chest but then I clouded over and slept…

…………….......

When I woke up, it was still raining, but it was dark and the walls around me made me feel as if I was in a box of some sort- it was night, and the setting seemed so familiar. I felt warm yet cold, I had to be in my room, in my bed, under my covers. I couldn't recollect much of anything, it was too hazy, everything was so … eccentric. Like looking at those mirrors that disfigure you… the ones at those parks…what are they called…

I sat up on my elbows, wooziness shot up to my head like a shriek, and all the dark objects in the room seem to quiver as my head was given in to broken consciousness.

I hate the rain.

I wonder if Haru was still near… It was weird that he was being so… accommodating of me. I really couldn't say why the hell he would want to, but he… _what's this? _

I felt something soft at my fingertips. Like… hair, but really silken, and when I looked to it, I could sort of see its bright color in the dark.

_Haru?_

He had his head resting at the side of my bed as he knelt beside it, resting on top of his folded arms. _What the hell is he still with me for? Why is he still watching over me? _I was perplexed, the damn cow never took any real interest in me, but when I feel like a piece of shit, I'm a manifestation, a spectacle to behold.

Some part of me valued it though, it was as if someone saw me as a victim in this and wanted to help me for a change, but what was his motive, that's the thought I get lost at…

Thunder ripped callously throughout the sky, flashing fiercely into my dark room haphazardly, so loud it was deafening. I sighed, sitting up completely, my elbows on my thighs with my face in my hands. I had the disposition of someone in anxiety.

"Kyo," I heard Haru say suddenly as he lifted his head back to look up to me, "are you alright?"

"Why are you still bothering me?" I said in almost a cold and strained voice. Did I really even want him to depart? Did his staying here make that much a difference to me?

By this time, Haru suddenly dragged himself up on my bed and sat beside me in almost the same posture, but with his chin in his palms and looked to me inquired.

I felt less than at ease. I wasn't content with a physical form in my bed right now, especially that of a unpredictable schizophrenic-like teenager, but I'm speculating he thought I didn't give a fuck because he sure didn't look like he was about to go anywhere.

"Stings a lot," he said acrimoniously, as if he could relate. I didn't say anything, and I hardly reacted. I wasn't about to elucidate my miserable pain with him, and I think he picked up on that.

"_Cheated by the opposite of love, held on high from_--" he quoted rhythmically.

"What the hell are you talking about Haru?" I don't think I could of sound more pathetic than I did just then.

"It's a song, I've had it stuck in my head. Thought I'd share it," he stated nonchalantly-- the fuck was he thinking? I wasn't in the mood for songs, especially one starting with the words "cheated by the opposite of love," because there's no fucking love here, not radiant any-fucking-where as my eyes can fucking see. Haru was starting to pulverize my nerves too, the fuck is he doing here--

"_Kept on high from up-up-up above. Kept my high from the second one, kept my eye on the first one_…" Oh what the hell, it wasn't shit I could do about it now, "_take these rings, stow them safe away, I'll wear them on another rainy day_…"

Then he stopped, and look towards me suggesting with his eyes.

"Kyo," I didn't respond to him, and right now I wanted him _off _my bed… "You listen to music?" He stated, questioning me. _Music?_ How was music going to get me out of this shit hole?

"Hmm._" _It was barely audible but I still heard him singing under his breath. What has him in such a mood? I was less than thrilled to hear any of it…

"I don't listen to music, it's a waste of time," I found myself saying after hardly any thought, and he just looked at me… for what seemed like a really long, interminable time.

"Kyo, it's not the end of the world," he said, finally coming to a conclusion. "I know yo--"

"Don't act like you know me 'cause you spent some unwanted time around me Haru," I said ruthlessly. I didn't want him judging me, no matter how good or bad it was. I got a minimal reaction out of him, but he did shift his body so that his feet was on the floor and ready to leave.

"See you around, Kyo," He said before putting on his boots and leaving the otherwise cold and lonely room.

.

.

.

[Hatsuharu]

I wasn't surprised that Kyo was being so reluctant towards me. I knew it would take effort on my part. I was really just trying to help. I guess I'm no good at it.

It wasn't as if I was pitying him, I know he thought that. I _do _care, and I wish he didn't think everyone was out to get him. He's so frustratingly mistrustful.

I saw him as more than just a cat.

It was three days later, and I found myself standing in the forest that _supposedly _led to Shigure's house, but now that I think of it…

It's not very familiar.

…

And holy fucking shit, that fucking cat wasn't gonna get near me unless I hauled his worthless ass here!

_Ouch! _

That fucking _hurt_! I kicked the damn tree in my overpowering frustration. I can't take being lost, and for what? For some ungrateful little shit to just try and push me away any-effing-way. I wonder why I even bother trying to cheer up someone who only brings themselves down.

"FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled in frustration. Being lost wasn't helping the situation, and I knew Kyo needed me to be there because everyone else felt they were too fucking important to spend thirty minutes of their day, reassuring him and comforting him. Everyone's so fucking caught up with their own bullshit that someone's broken heart, that needs mending and tending, flies over their big egotistical heads. Part of the reason why I can't hardly _stand _Yuki. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" I yelled aloud, walking in circles as if I was pacing.

…

"Ya' lost, stupid cow?" I heard. Hey, that sound a hell of a lot like Kyo… And who the hell said he could call me stupid? I'm not fucking obtuse, _he's _the one pushing people the hell away- stupid effing pussy!

"I was looking for your fucking ungrateful sorry ass all morning!" I yelled to him, but it accomplished very little from as far as I could see. He didn't even really seemed phased by my sudden flare of anger toward him. All that cat did was put his hands on his hip and sigh, as if frustrated, _like he had something better to do_.

I'm the one fucking anxious!

"Gee whiz, you're black," he mumbled under his breath. If he wasn't such a pansy he probably say it louder, but he was afraid- he should be, I don't put up with anyone's bullshit and with my frustration it'd do him and I a whole wonder of good if he didn't give me his.

"Wanna say that louder you ass?" I stipulated, testing him. I was so agitated with that fucking cat, I could just curb-stomp the daylights out of him, but only if I didn't care about him as much as I did.

_Ow! _

I felt a pain at my chest as I looked toward Kyo who threw a fucking pebble at me! Next thing I knew, I tackled him to the ground, but his cat reflexes made him agile enough to _flip _me over and…

"Hey, Kyo," I said as he straddled me, looking as if he was going to punch me my lights out. Lucky for me, it looked as if some sudden realization flashed into his head and he put his hand down. _Hmm, de ja vu. _I looked up to him with a interested smirk that inquired him, trying to figure out what it is he was doing.

He let out a frustrated sigh, and unknotted his eyebrows unto something more subtle and relaxed. That reassured me, too.

"You know, I was just looking for you. Coincidence?" He just stared at me as if contemplating whether or not he was going to actually hit me, I felt his hand lift again then settle back beside my face. I hope he would not hit me, I don't think that'd be good for me, as my sense of direction was already off.

"You're _unbelievable_, you know that you damn cow?" He stated incredulously, and rather harshly at me. I don't really like it when Kyo yells at me, he looks so angry, and I don't want him to be angry with me, especially if I am trying to help him.

"You can get off me if you want," I said with impartially, "normally I wouldn't mind, but my back is on a really hard ro—"

"Just shut the hell up before you say something else stupid," he demanded as he stood up from me, and began dusting himself off. I lied there, looking up to him with a somewhat mused look on my face as I contemplated how sleepy he looks.

_Hey, he's wearing shoes. Does this mean he feels better? I hope that was enough time, because I was getting edgy. _

Then I wondered, I don't know why he was always so mean for, and after all I was just trying to look out for him.

When I had finally stood up, I began to look at him, analyzing him as he mumbled various obscenities, when then I shoved my hand into my pocket, remembering the one thing I wanted to share with him.

"I brought some music, Kyo," I said as I took out the mp3 player, untangling the earphones with one hand, "last time you said you didn't listen to music."

"I said it was stupid…" he stated as he stared off the opposite direction of me. There was a hint of vexation in his tired voice.

"Actually," I stated dully, " you said it was a waste of time, Kitty" correcting the otherwise aloof and standoffish cat. Hey, he let me call him Ki--

"And don't call me Kitty, I'm not some damn kitten!" he hissed, continuing his tone of vexation toward me. I then noticed how raspy it sounded, hoarse as if he had been crying. I wasn't going to get discouraged though, I could always call him Kitty in my head.

"I wanted you to hear some of it, maybe you'd like it if you gave it a chance," I said as I took a step towards him. I watched him as he folded his arms tightly together, and leaned his back against a tree as if trying to restrain himself from hitting the nearest object- which is me. I hope he wouldn't hit me, because though I am used to sparring with him I know that will do little to help his frustration.

"I don't wanna listen to any of that crap," he said as he stepped away from the tree and began to walk. Ouch, the kind of hurt. I think maybe if he enjoyed some music he wouldn't be so angry all the time, and I'd like to entertain the idea that I have nice taste in music. He wasn't giving in though.

"If you wanna come to the mutts house, follow me, but keep your damn distance, you're annoying as it is," and then Kitty let me follow him the whole way. Maybe he's not nearly as abrasive as I thought. I did notice a sudden change in his demeanor, however, he sharply turned around when he saw I was following him to his room.

"The hell you following me for, don't you wanna go kiss that rats ass?" He said as if he couldn't believe I've taken a likeness to him. I frowned just a little, and he rolled his eyes at my sudden gesture. "Fine, do whatever, just don't say anything stupid."

"Are you going to listen to any of my music?" I asked nonchalantly as I sat in the corner of his room- I knew he wasn't going to let me sit on his bed this time. In my head I was really imploring him to listen to it. It would make Kitty less tight if he enjoyed regular things instead of beating up people all the time on the regular basis.

I looked around his room and notice how icy it felt, and though it was a rather warm and humid day, his room had an icy airiness about it, and it felt so god-awful dark inside of it. Everything felt so depressing. His room, not to mention, was in a upheaval of a mess with clothing all over the floor, his dresser drawers opened miscellaneously. The only thing comforting about his room was the dim glow of the curtains as they shut out any mentioning of sunlight.

I watched him as he sat on his bed, putting his palm on he forehead in stress. Was I _really _that bad? I mean, if he took the time to actually get accompanied by me, then he'd see I wasn't all that he misconstrued me to be. Maybe if I got him to talk to me about what was bothering him, he wouldn't be so—

"Why do you wanna be around me all of the sudden?" Somewhere in the past, I sure he asked a question very similar to this one, and I'm sure I answered it.

"Do I need a reason?" I asked placidly. If there was a hint of compassion in my voice, it flew out of his other ear because he didn't seem to like that answer. He didn't seem to take in what I said because he just flopped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Kyo," I said, making sure I got his attention, and he just turned his head to my direction, still looking stressed and apprehensive. "You still mad about what happened? With Yuki and Tohru an-"

"What the hell makes you think I would talk to you about it?" He said quickly, a sudden flare of anger overtook his body language. I suppose I should understand, because Yuki turned me down so many times, I surmise that's why this didn't sting so much when I figured it all out.

[Kyo]

For a long time, I sat there in perpetual silence, miserable, and apprehensive toward the bovine. I didn't know how to hide it, all my emotions displaying on my face and the scenery of my room- thinking quietly the events that has happened in my life, everything I've done, every turn I've taken, the wrong path or a mistake.

I can't remember the last time I was actually happy.

It's a shitty term really, _happy, _it has no place in my life. What fills up the hole in me is constant despair, sadness, anger, frustration- _suffocation. _I can't be tranquil, I can't be calm. My life is like a boat in thrashing waters against the sharp and jagged rocks- with every hope, every dream breaking and crushing on those ro--

"Kyo," Haru said impassively as he called to my attention. I didn't know what he was going to say, the damage was done, nothing more, and nothing less to be spoken. But he looked to me and strangely, a peculiar look into his storm-clouded gray eyes, that for a moment his eyes looked a little brighter than his regular deep colored eyes.

Perhaps I didn't notice it at first, but my emotions were seeping through to him through my body language, and I hadn't mean to of appeared weak, but I did. Damn it, I hate when I can't conceal this… I had hope that this _heartache_ will be ephemeral…but it seemed so… interminable.

The hope of ever being happy was vain.

Then when I looked to him he looked as if he was in a reverie, a small smile played on his face as he looked to me, but subsided almost as fast as it came when he had seen me glace his general direction, but I had saw it, I knew it was there through the peripheral vision of my eyes. _Why was he smiling at me? _The sudden thought made me believe that he saw something good in me, that the good I thought was impossible to harbor in me was actually thriving. It was a smile like he admire something of me. I was so languid, yet so apprehensive and anxious, what was there to admire?

I wasn't about to tell that damn bovine any of my thoughts that pillaged the peace in my mind, and I knew he was insisting that I should. What the hell could that possible accomplish? Of all the things I could of told him, I choose to stay silent, no point in reliving that pain, that disappointment I felt when I saw Tohru coyly kiss Yuki on the lips on that cool night. No, fuck that, I'm not trying to remember it all in the clear detail that I do.

"To cage yourself up… would hurt yourself and those around you," he said that just barely audible, as if he wasn't even talking to me. I didn't really understand it, but my cat senses are keen and I picked up every single… sad word. _And those around you, _who was those people that were going to be hurt by my miserable life? No one-

"Saddest thing of it all… is that you don't even want to know who they are…" he said quietly to himself, and it was even less audible than what he said prior. Then I realized, he wasn't even talking to me at this point, but to himself about me, and _those around you _he was referring to himself.

I felt his dark storm-colored eyes look toward me once more, but I wasn't going to meet his gaze, I didn't want to acknowledge that he was sad because _I _was sad, I didn't want to acknowledged that he did care for me more than anyone else right now. I didn't want to seem like I had heard him, because I was utterly _speechless_.

But I _hated_ how he could analyze me so _damn good _with those deep depressing storm-clouded eyes of his.

It's like how he figured how I was depressed at the knowledge that Tohru and that rat, without me having shone a sign of liking her beside in my thoughts, and he just came and opened my mind like a children's book and read it aloud to himself. But knowing what and who was upsetting me would make anyone wonder why he kept insisting that I talk to him if he already knew. _Tell _him _what? _My _feelings _and _thoughts _of--

"You look thin, Kyo," he stated as he looked at me. I haven't eaten in so long… so long that my hunger pangs gave up, they don't even seem to work anymore. If I wasn't going to be docile toward it's beseeching of me to eat, then why even try? I couldn't eat anything Tohru cooked, I couldn't eat anything anyone cooked.

Maybe that's really why I've been so damn _weak_, perhaps it wasn't the rain… however,

_I hate the rain._

I watched as Haru picked up a messenger bag, something I've not notice him bring with him. "I thought you weren't eating, from my last visit," he said, as he began looking through his bag and walking toward me simultaneously, "I suspected it was because she was cooking it," then he finally brought out some kind of plastic container, with the contents of food. I could smell it, and it smelt nice, but I knew I wouldn't be able to taste any of it.

He tried to give it to me, though.

"Damn it Haru… I don't wanna eat…" I said imperceptibly. Tohru's been pleading me with her large brown eyes to eat, but at each time, I refused. All this, and I've never told her what's been making me this way, for all she knew it could very well be the rain. What would telling her accomplish? It'd make her feel like shit, but it's not like I'd want to hurt her. In fact, I've not told anyone, but I'm sure that damn Yuki knows.

Haru put the food down beside me and he sighed heavily as if all was in vain. It wasn't often he sighed in frustration since he was so stoic and impassive about everything. Because how unusually nonchalant he is, and how little things bothered him so long as he was White Haru, it made him seem very mature for a sixteen year old. If I wasn't such a hard-ass I would appreciate all this, and I do, but it's not like I was going to act as if I needed nursing to.

"When it stops raining, do you want to go for a walk," he said impassively, yet quietly, just audible enough for me to barely notice it. I probably should take him up on his offer, the only time I got up to do anything so far this summer has been to shower, and sleep.

"I…" I was too tired, honestly, and I just closed my eyes. For the rest of my conscious moment I didn't hear Haru speak, but at the same time I never felt his weight leave the bed as he sat there. My eyes felt cumbersome even as they were closed, but I kept trying to open them until I wafted off to a darkened haze…

[Haru]

I felt as stubborn as an ox not to leave his side, no matter how unnecessary I was. He doesn't know this, but he needs someone to make sure he's getting better. Of course being as stubborn as he is, he'd never admit to it. I'm being that someone, since I'm the only one who cares thus far.

I want to be there when he smiles.

I suppose that watching him sleep wasn't so bad after all, it wasn't as if I had any real objective to accomplish today besides tending to him. It was _heart shattering_ though, he looked just as sad as he did awake, I could perceive as much.

I moved toward him enough so that I sat very near his face, took off my gloves, and I touched his hair. It was becoming harder and harder to sustain myself from admiring him. He was so handsome in my eyes, and his hair was far more softer than it looks, and so easy to run my fingers through it. I did it adroitly enough so as not to wake him. Something tells me it wouldn't be easy to wake him up anyway. He looked so tired all the time, like just thinking about Tohru and Yuki was enough to drain all his energy alone.

_I think it did._

When did I fall in love with Kyo? I could hardly remember… if was as if one day I gave up on Yuki, and Kyo was the first person I saw… Here he was, someone who needed someone, and I just know I could make him happy if he had just let me.

I began to feel his soft skin, haha. Who would of thought Kyo to have one of the softest skin ever? The skin was so warm under my fingers in contrast to the iciness of the room, relaxed, but still sad. In a twisted way, he still looked gorgeous, and delicate. Another part of me wanted to be on Kyo's warm, yearning, moistened lips, but instead I used my thumb to touch his lips gracefully…

_It felt so nice._

I sighed louder than I likely should have, then stood, walking toward the window to watch the rain fall down. The downpour was exceptionally much, I've never seen it rain so heavily in my life. With watching the rain fall I begin to wonder why its been raining so much… but I suppose it would pose too much irony to be sunny.

Oh well, I'm going to spend the night here it seems, there's no point in making Hatori drive out in this weather. I hope Kyo wont mind me laying beside him, because I was becoming so tired too…

There was enough space on the bed for me to lay down beside him, and chances are that I'd wake up before him, so there was a slim-to-non opportunity that he'd even know.

There was a lot of effort holding me back from nuzzling up to him, I knew as much that I wouldn't at least get away with that.

I stared up to the ceiling, thinking of how Yuki and Tohru were now one. It's funny, I always knew it would be those two, and not Tohru and Kyo- not because there was anything wrong with Kyo, Yuki had more charm. Yuki always had someone swooning over him, but _I _wasn't swooning over him anymore.

There was a point I had to give up. The sudden realization of that stung so bad in my heart, the way it had when I had given up on Rin, but I picked up the pieces of my heart and sewn them together as I had once before.

There was another person that could make me happy, I don't know why I feel as if Kyo's that person, considering how harsh he was, but…

I like suppose I like cats after all.

'Specially orange ones, those have got to be a rarity.

I felt Kyo's warm breath caress the right side of my face when I had lied down beside him, he exhaled loudly in his sleep but it was so soothing to me that I wondered if he could purr. The thought of that sent me smiling, taking grasp of his unusually soft hand and falling unto rest.

[Kyo]

When I woke up, I still felt a hazy fog in the head, and I knew before I could register the raindrops falling outside that it was still raining.

I felt something holding my hand, and squeezed it just gently. I felt all the rings on the fingers, the metal was warm against my intertwined fingers as if its been there for so long while the owner sleep beside me… What the hell? I could smell the gentle boyish scent that Haru usually worn, but the damn rain made me so effing weak I couldn't pull my hand from his, in fact the only thing I _could _do was probably move slightly so that maybe it'd wake him up.

That damn cow, the hell he think he is, holding my hand?!

"Haru, wake the hell up!" I tried to yell as my vision slowly began to clear from the hazy mess of a blur. I could see him laying beside me, on his side, with my hand to his chest. This gesture was perplexing on its own, but what really confused the hell out of me was what it seemed it could of meant. Was the reason he's been paying me so much attention…

Because he _likes_ me?

The very thought alarmed the shit out of me-- I seen the way Haru used to kiss up to that rat ass, does that mean he'll be that way it me? Oh shi-

I don't think I could deal with this in my state, and the thought of having to tell Haru I wasn't interested sort of broke my heart. I felt like I could shoot my brains out at the thought of refusing him.

"Haru, wake up!" I repeated louder, but I just felt so weak that I'm not sure he'd heard it.

I watched him move slightly, hoping that his little movement would untwine our hands from one another, but it was futile…

I looked to the clock, I could see the time, and it read twelve thirty nine in the morning… He wasn't going to wake up, and I don't think I had the damn potency to stay conscious myself.

….

When the morning had come, I woke up, not nearly as weak as I was before, and that must have been because the sun was shining brightly onto my face. I sat up on my elbows, realizing that my hand was actually free, but where the hell was Haru?

Oh, there he is…

Watching him stand in front of the window, I took noticed at how the sun shone on his pale skin and hair, it made him look wraithlike… in an ethereal like way… I've never seen his hair look so bright before, almost hurt to look at it because the sun had such a strong reaction to the shiny and silvery white part of his hair.

There it was, his eyes looked to me so brightly, glazed over like he was still in a reverie.

What the hell was he even watching anyway? What could be so interesting? More over, why the _hell _was he still here? Sure, his stay here has grown on me, and strangely, and his eyes were imploring me to look back into his, and I felt myself trance into its spell. I never felt so opened, so raw in my life.

_It didn't really bother me anymore… _

So long as he didn't leave this gaze, so long as he captivated me in his eyes, keeping me under his spell, his trance, he was the puppet master, commanding me to let it go. I felt free. It's ineffable to explain what his eyes were doing to me, but it was as if a cool breeze floated onto bare skin in the hot sun, or like that of a warm breath on my li--

Haru had kissed my lips before I could even registered how close he had gotten to me. I was in such a equal and lost trance that he walked to me with ease…

His lips were gentle against mine, his kiss coyly tempted my lips in returning the gesture. It was the his warm breath that came from him when he exhale that made me push further unto his lips…

I felt his lips brush against mine again as I closed my eyes, I felt his ring-ornamented hand gently cup my face as he pressed closer onto my lips. He lips danced slowly with mine, and strangely I felt how to return his kiss with my rhythm the likes of his own. I felt him take my bottom lip in between his own two lips and gently suck them…

_Wait, Haru's kissing me!_

My eyes flashed open wide as I pushed his heated body away from mine, watching him as he stumbled back and fell onto the floor, his back against the wall. I couldn't really read his expression, save for the fact it held so many different emotions, confusion, sadness, yearning, rejection, apprehension- I've never seen so many words on the stoic, apathetic, listless face that is Haru.

For a moment I had felt that I broken the younger teenager with my sudden and off-putting reaction, but he didn't take up to leave, he just sat there looking at me with saddened eyes as I looked at him with fading shock.

"I'm sorry, Haru," I muttered under my breath, and I could tell that he had heard it because he looked downward onto his lap and let out a sigh. I didn't know what it was that I was feeling, in my mind words and ideas kept colliding together, the formation of new actualities and such explode whenever it is that I attempt to grasp at them. And Haru, he was so quiet in that disposition, I had just wish he'd say something, but his gloomy eyes weren't going to meet mine because he didn't want me to see… him cry.

It was hard to notice at first, because he had pulled his knees up, wrapped his arms around them, and rested his forehead onto his knees, completely cutting me off. But I could tell by the way his body trembled every so often, or when he let out that shaky breath he's been holding…

I stood up from by bed, and dragged myself over to him. It wasn't that I was reluctant, but nowadays I've been so without energy it's been hard to do anything. I sat down beside him, and I felt him stiffen as I did so.

I don't know how long it's been quiet, but its been so_ damn god-awful_ long.

This is what I was afraid of, hurting him with rejection.

_Tat tat tat_

I heard the rain break through the sky as the wind blew lazily, picking up, drowning the earth with its heavy downpour.

I hate the rain.

And right now, this seemed like awful timing on natures behalf. By now, Haru was staring impassively toward him at the wall, never turning to me to see how distress filled my ruby-colored eyes. I had wondered, what was it that he was thinking?

[Haru]

I wasn't upset with Kyo, but with myself. I had brought this unto myself, whether if it was because I was so sudden, or because I could never be in comparison to Tohru.

Right now he was sitting beside me, I didn't have to look at him to feel the regret radiating off of his warm body, but the fact he cared enough to settle next to me was comforting enough.

I stared hard at the darkened wall before me, dark with the rain pouring abrasively on the earth outside. _I wont give up_. That's what I decided in my head, I'll still be there for Kyo until he made it clear my presence was absolutely unwanted, and until then, I will continue loving that stubborn cat as much as I do now.

It's strange how much Kyo and I have in common. From being stubborn, to being contentious, to standing out. My past isn't nearly as dark as Kyo's, but strangely I feel as if I can relate to that, and there's so many things I wish I can make him forget… I'm trying so hard.

"Kyo," I said loudly, I think the sudden call of his name startled him because the only thing audible was the rain. I felt him look at me, content that I seemed like I was my regular self though he didn't really show it, "let me in, let me get pass this wall you've built so high," I said casually. I met his gaze, penetrating him with my eyes and I know he _felt _it because he turned his head and stared at the same wall I've stared at so long.

He's holding his breath, as if fighting a battle in his conscious.

"You got a way with things, you damn cow," he said with a tiny smile gracing his face, but then it faded away as he looked to me with his deep red eyes. For once, I didn't see sadness or anger, frustration, _suffocation _on his face, I saw _him. _I never seen anyone look so sincere in my life, the way he looks at me, and it was now that whatever was cumbersome on his heart, it lifted, I could almost physically see it.

It was amazing.

I felt awestruck, losing myself in his now soft eyes… He didn't have to say anything to me, because I knew he had already built a ladder for me to climb that tall wall, and I leaped over the other side. It was as if I was physically over that wall, because his eyes were so meaningful to me, and if I was in love with him then, I was _more _than in love with him now.

"_Kyo,_" I found myself muttering his name, "_tell me everything you've never told anyone before,_" it was a whisper, but I am sure he had heard me.

I watched him as he turned to that very same wall ahead of us and stared at it long and hard, but the length he stared unto that was seemed incessant. He took a large inhale, and exhaled it a few seconds later, running his fingers through the flaming tresses on his head, and for a long time he hadn't spoken a word…

"Haru…" He had stated quietly, but I implored him with my eyes, urging him to persist. "_I'm the Cat, the most cursed of the Zodiac. It's… it's a feeling of disappointment to come to this realization when I think of all the ones I've hurt in the process because of it…" _I watched as he lifted his arm, revealing a beaded bracelet, every other bead black with white ones in between.

"Kyo, you're not a monst--"

"_Yes, Haru, I am. I was the cause of my mothers death, and hearing all those people… feeling all those people completely isolate themselves from me, I felt it was too light of a punishment." _

I saw the pain over power his eyes, quivering as if trying to prevent the tears from falling down onto his tanned skin- hot and fresh. He turned away before one could dare fall in my sight. My eyes fell back unto his bracelet that wrapped itself around his wrist as if it had the right.

"_I had heard it all my life, it didn't matter if it was from Akito, or the villagers, I was disgusting, I was a monster, and until finally I started to hate myself because of it because I am disgusting, I am a monster…" _Kyo's voice had gotten so weak, and I watched him clench his fist so tight that it grown pale. His breathing began to hitch, unsteady, weak… his breathing was becoming strained as he tried so hard not to cry.

"Kyo," I found myself saying gently. I wanted him to continue, but at the same time I wanted him to cry. It's essential that he doesn't bottle up all the time… It's okay to be weak sometimes, and that's why I was here. Before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled him in a embrace, but unlike so long ago he wasn't nearly as rigid as before. He was relaxed into it, clenching my shirt, I felt him sob into my chest…

"_I'm… I'm nothing… nothing more than… a… monster…" _Those words stung me, it was the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life. Here he was, a fragile seventeen year old boy, still taunted by the words of so long ago. I rested my head on top of his as he sobbed into my chest before I found the courage to say the words I've known he's been yearning to hear all his life…

"Kyo, you're not a monster," I said gently, gently, my own voice weak with tears threatening my burning eyes. "It was never your fault, Kyo, stop believing that you stupid cat," my embrace on him grew tighter, holding him closer to me as he broke down into so many pieces.

"_I should… have known it was impossible…" _He said muffled against my chest, holding back his sobs.

"What's impossible," I asked, quietly but with a hint of curiosity in my voice. He stopped crying for a moment, but he never moved from my now wet-shirted chest. I could feel the rush of cool air on me as he inhaled, and the hotness of when he exhaled…

"_That someone could… love the Cat,_" and it was at this that I had pulled him away, gripping his shoulders and searching wildly into his eyes, which were so weak, gloomy, frightened... So many words…

"Kyo…" I said in almost a whisper. How could he think that when I was right here, consoling him, telling him that it wasn't his fault? How could he think no-one loved him, when he let me on that other side? How could he believe that when I had kissed him? How could he dare say that when I held him in my arms and cried with him? How could… he be so blinded by the past when all the things he was yearning for, I was more than willing to give him with myself? What I felt was ineffable to say to him in words. "Kyo, don't you believe that I…" I couldn't finish for the fact that shock was washing over me with a sudden bitter anger toward that cat.

"I… I'm going to go now," I found myself saying, and as I stood, Kyo looked down at the floor. Without further words, I left.

[Kyo]

It had been so long since I had sat at breakfast with Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure, and I was so damn hungry I ate _anything _they could give me. Even then, the leeks tasted so good in my stomach, there was no room for discrimination as I ate my food without utensils. Yuki had muttered something about me being distasteful, and him losing his appetite, Shigure and Tohru just watched in amazement. Once I was full, I felt a wave of anger come over me as everyone stared at me.

"Well if you haven't ate in god knows when you'd be eating this damn way too!" I yelled out of frustration and agitation.

I was starting to feel like my old self, well a little less gloomy over the fact of Tohru and Yuki being… a thing. I'm not sure when I got over it, but somewhere along the lines, I did, and God did it feel great to not be locked up in my cold, icy room.

I even found the time to clean up the haphazard mess that was all over the place up there. Somewhere along the lines, I thought, how the hell did I go through all the many things that's all over the floor if I _slept _most the time. The thought nearly made me laugh aloud.

It had also stopped raining, too, which is good because now I've got my energy back. You never know how important something is until you lose it, that much I can attest to.

But the one thing I missed most was Haru's frequent visitations. No matter how much I try to hide it, I have to admit he's grown on to me, and without him I felt so empty… It's been a whole _week _without him, and I began to wonder when I'd see him again…

He told me I wasn't a monster.

He said it wasn't my fault.

He held me, reassured me…

I let him inside my mind, my thoughts, my cage…

He… he even kissed me.

My view of Haru was changing in my head every time I thought of the damn bovine, and when he had left me that day, I knew I said something that angered him, though I'm not sure what it was… He was still sincere in my eyes, but I was becoming impatient, and I wanted, no, _needed _to see that schizo again.

"Kyo," I heard Tohru's voice interrupt my thoughts as she stood before me, inquiring me with her large brown eyes. I looked to her with a dubious look, trying to configure in my head what it was that she wanted.

"Whaddya want?" I found myself asking after a long pause of her just gawking at me.

"Would you like some more?" she said humbly. I was full, there was no need for me to eat anymore. I simply refused with a gesture of my head before she smiled and went off into the living room with that damn rat, who was getting corrected in their activities on how to make paper cranes. If that's what a relationship is, it must be god-awful _boring. _In a sense, I was lucky I wasn't with Tohru for the fact I'd never be able to embrace her when she's sad, or hold her just to tell her how much I loved her. Yuki's going to have to just yearn to be able to do that.

That's the big downside to this curse.

But I can't think of anything necessarily positive about it either.

The only way you could sustain a relationship is if you're either with your family member, or if your with the same gender as yourself-- but at least they were only your cousin, right? And if you prefer… your gender… then…

Aside from those thoughts, I kept finding myself wandering about Haru, _why the hell hasn't he been here yet? _And like magic there was an impatient knock at the door, to which Yuki offered to get before the troubled Tohru made any effort to move. When Yuki had opened the door, few words were exchanged before he looked to me surprised, backed up, and a tall, pale, two-toned hair boy walked into the house.

I folded my arms, _now he makes his appearance._

He wore a long white coat that furred at the collar, the sleeves' end, and the trims (probably fake fur), and under the coat he wore a black skin tight tank, "leather" (which wasn't real leather for obvious reasons) boots over black, skin tight jeans. Need I point out the abundance of jewelry, chains, and other accessories he wore?

I sighed subconsciously as he walked up to me, greeted me with his otherwise empty eyes and blank stare, and I think I may have stared back at him, as intent on winning this as he was.

"Kyo," He said impassively.

"Haru," I said, mimicking his lack of emotion. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me half way across the living room where Yuki was getting directions on how to make paper cranes, but he was distracted by Haru and my little display. I pulled from Haru's grasp before he could haul me even further, flipping him an annoyed glare and asking "what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him accusingly. I placed my hand on my hip and waited for a much-too-long overdue response.

"We're going for a walk," he stated as if I had no jurisdiction over any of it. Well isn't that something, the damn cow thinks he owns me- in this relationship I'm the bos--

_RELATIONSHIP? Did I HONESTLY just THINK that?!_

That just even made me more agitated as I turned around, ensuring that no-one would see the blush that was skulking onto my tan skin. "Says who? You don't control me!" I yelled at him, not meeting his gaze. There was silence, as everyone's eyes were on us two, even the dog managed himself be vigilant from his office. I felt a stern hand grab my shoulder, _jerking _me from my position, and I nearly stumbled over if it wasn't for my reflexes I'd've fell. A look of surprise was on my face--

"Kyo. Now." There was no playing or foolishness in his voice, however, by the lack of "fuck" in his sentences I'm sure it was safe to assume that he wasn't Black Haru. His authoritative voice made me consciously beg the question of _who the hell does he think he is anyway? Telling me what to do as if I was just going to stand there an be docile!_

"I ain't gotta listen to you? Who the hell do--" then his hand clasped over my mouth and with the other I could feel him wrap his arm around my waist, and _carry _me out of the damn house, earning several discomfited glances from the other household dwellers.

I did struggle in his grasp but as tight and strong he was holding me, it was a puny effort until that is he finally let me go at some place outside- a place in the forest I have strong reasons to doubt he'd could get back to Shigure's house from.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I screamed so loud that the birds flew through from the trees with much fright in their flight. The audacity of that damn bovine to literally force me out of the house was so appalling that I could have kicked his ass if it wasn't for those eyes of his, putting me in a languid trance like it has before.

Something about them was so… enticing, that all he had to do was stand there silent, and I could stare off into them forever…

I didn't know _precisely_ what it was I was doing until I actually _did_ it. I had walked toward him and backed him into a tree, our faces but three or four inches apart-- somehow he was controlling me, making me lean toward into his lips but I stopped… however when he spoke I could feel his lips gently brush up against my own. At least, however, my body still held a sense of self-control, that is, I _didn't _kiss him.

_Did I even like him?_

"Why'd you stop," it was the words he spoken, the words that I felt his soft lips brush against my own with. The question was a simple one, yet with such a strong meaning. Why _did _I stop? I could tell, also, he was _insisting _that I join our lips together. He was going to force me to make this move, and it wasn't as if he had to put much endeavor into it because I felt my body push onto his as I place my hand on the side of his face before muttering something along the lines of _damn cow _and _perverted fucker. _

But his warm breath against my lips were imploring me, and those storm-cloud colored eyes that often held nothing for once had a look of anticipation. I was anticipating this too, but it felt so damn weird.

I noticed how soft his cheek was against my palm, and he leaned into it gently too, taking his own gloved hand and putting it against my own face. Looking into each others eyes, again I felt naked under his gaze, raw, but freed- entrance as he enchanted me with his warm body emitting a somewhat pleasant and desirable amount of heat unto me.

I subconsciously leaned into him, so much that my lips were graced with his. I intertwined my lips with his soft pale pink ones, and I felt him get slightly weak under it. I would have never imagined Haru in this weak, girly disposition, the fact he was letting control this kiss was amazing. The sense of dominance I felt was phenomenal.

With my free hand I sudden wrapped my arm around his waste and pulled him inward, as close as I could get him, but no matter how much closer I got to him, I wanted him more so than possible.

I should have known Haru wouldn't let me stay in control for very long, the impatient ox pushed me onto the ground. This sudden abrasive mood had me wondering whether or not this was Black Haru or White Haru, but when he gave me that wicked smile, I started to think I was in for more than I could manage.

He came on top of me and took both of my hands, roughly, he placed them above my and started to _attack_ my lips rather viciously, in the sense of the word, so much that they must be bruised. I couldn't complain, the sudden change from softness to aggressive was feeling good, however I'm sure he wanted far more than just that, being _Black. _

I flipped him over and I could attest to the surprise that flashed through his face as he tried to figure out how it was that I did that. _Cat's have a tendency to be lithe. _

"What has got you in such a damn state?" I inquired, lifting my eyebrow as I watched Black Haru slowly leave and White Haru take consciousness. He had a smirk on his face, no doubt the position did seem assuming, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"What happened to your lip?" He asked in a somewhat mused voice, as if he had a strange recollect of everything that's happened. I'm not going to fiddle with him on that idea of his, but instead I just sat there.

_Who knew that Haru was so pleasant to be on?_

I gave Haru an aggressive kiss, sucking his lower lip in a way he had mine, ensuring that I'd bruise his almost as much as he had bruised mine- of course I didn't anticipate the little noise of pleasure that came from him when I did so.

"Damn Cow," I said pleased. When have I became okay with kissing him like that, that's what frustrated the hell out of me, but the way he reacted was as if it was normal, as if we've done this so many times before. To be honest, that cow was the first person my lips _ever _touched.

In a way, I suppose he deserved it. He's been there for me when I felt like utter shit. But does this mean I like him? The last thing I want to do is play around with his head, so I had better figure this shit out before it gets de--

_He had pulled me in an embrace._

I could hardly noticed his arms crept around my waste, but when they did I was _forced _unto him with the soft, caring embrace of his. Haru was peculiar, that much I could figure, I think this would be the second time he's embraced me while I assumed a dominant position over him.

I guess this was his way of making me submit unto him.

I held my breath for a while, being in that embrace made me feel weird, and I felt a sense of… belonging. For once, I felt as if I belonged somewhere. It was amazing, that feeling. That was the weirdest thing among all the kissing, consoling, and such, which is weird how fast I let those things go.

The damn bovine grew on me.

[Haru]

The way Kyo was acting with me, the way he wasn't as startled as last time, it made me feel… wanted. I was so overwhelmed with happiness that he had not rejected me, that it was him who insisted upon me- but something tells me it didn't show on my face, hardly _anything _does.

I held him as close as I could to my heart for various reason, but for now the prominent reason was to show him what I've been _trying _to show him which was that _it isn't impossible to love the cat. _I had made the proposition of my love quiet clear, at least I thought, but he had battered it with those words, that for a moment I thought he was going to lock me out again.

That's why I left.

I wanted to leave before it dawned onto me that he thought I would be like everyone else, but now I think he knows better. Now, I think it is lucid to him, that I _care _for him- I debunked that incredulous idea of his.

He was silent, but I inquired, "you still believe it's impossible to care for the cat?" I felt him hold his breath, as he often did whenever it came to deep thoughts of his. I felt him rest his head under my neck before he let out a swift sigh. His eyelashes ticked my neck whenever he blinked them, but that made me realize that since his sense of _mobility _was back he must of came to some conclusion.

"What I said has no relevance now," Like hell it didn't.

"Sure it does, I'm holding you, doesn't that say anything?" My words were as impassive as usual, and that's what probably made the idea seem so elusive to him, but the fact still stands strong that I do care for him, and the fact that I still have to endeavor to convince him is telling me he's never even had _close _to a friend. My thoughts were dispersed at his answer--

"I… I suppose I don't believe in it anymore," he whispered quietly against the flesh of my neck. I smiled gently as the realization dawned on me that he didn't feel entirely alone anymore. It felt amazing that he was letting me hold him this long, that is until he sat up and laid down beside me in the grass. "I suppose that's why your crazy ass stormed off last time, eh?" he questioned, looking at me apologetically.

"I didn't storm off," I stated placidly, as I looked at him with my finger moving the bit of hair that covered his tranquil ruby-eyes.

It's such a rarity to see him at peace, I couldn't, however, forget the heartbreak I felt when I seen him in such a pitiful state… He looked as if he could kill himself. I hope he wasn't feeling suicidal. I know what it's like to not be able to feel loved when you see the one you loved everyday.

"So?" He said suggesting, I didn't know what it was he meant-

"So?" I repeated with a hint of quizzical in my voice. He just looked up to the sky and sighed heavily as if he just got over the biggest hurdle in his life.

"What the hell does this mean?" He didn't turn to meet my inquiring gaze, he just kept looking toward the clouds that indolently went by.

"You mean _us_?" I questioned. Before he could react I had crept so close up beside him that I brought my head onto his chest, his eyes widening with surprise at the sudden affectionate gesture. I think it was clear what _I _thought of it, but what does he, I wondered.

"Damn you Haru," I had heard him mutter as the heat rose onto his face, almost did his cheeks matched his red eyes.

"Well?" I questioned him as he still gazed at the clouds going pass. To me, there was nothing fascinating _about _them, they were just there, so why was he gazing so intently at them.

_Thump thump thump… _

I smiled as I finally heard what I had been looking for, _his heartbeat. _It was strangely more comforting that I had anticipated, then I lifted up my head to meet his gaze… such a alluring look in his eyes made me a little dizzy.

"What do you want me to say?" He questioned, lifting his eyebrow at me. What did I want him to say? I wanted to hear him say he was going to give _us _a go. I sighed an put my head back onto his chest, to be greeted once again with the insistent thumping of his heart. "Do I have to say it for you to understand?"

"No, but it would be nice to hear it," I said, as we spoke without having to actually clarify what it was I wanted him to say.

"I… I like you, Haru," he said reluctantly at first, but once he said it, he put his hand on my head, running his fingers through my hair lazily. I felt my own sense of reluctance grace my face as I smile. Anyone would of thought he was saying it just to please me, but hearing how rapid his heartbeat got when he said it… it was _authentic_. "Are you… are you listening to my heart beat?!" He had almost yelled incredulously as If mortified.

"Hmm," found myself humming the answer, feeling Kyo become less tense under me. We must of laid there for hours, silent, the afternoon sun was setting… and my eyes were so heavy… I fell asleep with my head on his chest…

My outlook on life suddenly became brighter, with images of Kyo and I.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

And with that, that's a close to chapter 1!

I will tell you, the other chapters will only be from 4-5 pages in length, not 22 pages (not double-spaced) like this was :3

**Review** please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I here with the second chapter to Feline and The Bovine! :33333 I'm listening to emo music blast in my ears (From First to Last & Lovehatehero *heart*)- Anywayyyyyy, review .! I need some reviews!!!

And I guess ideas would be _great!_

_Not that I lack any, mind you. _

I know I've taken so long, but FlashFlashRevolution will do that to you.

Oh and EXAMS.

FUCKYAH I PASSED CHEMISTRY!!! CLASS OF O9!

On a side note…

O:( I'm gonna get chu!

ALSO.

I _IMPLORE _YOU TO **LISTEN **TO PARENTHETICAL GIRLS "A SONG FOR ELLIE GREENWICH".

Without further ado of random statements~

Disclaimer: I R DISCLAIMING ANY CLAIMS TO THIS SERIES LOL. I R FER CEREAL.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Haru]

When I had woke up, it was chilly, dark, and I felt lost. I knew Kyo was still here, the likelihood he could go anywhere without me knowing was slim-to-none considering my head rested, even still, onto his chest. I sighed, feeling the draftiness of the summer night run chills up my frame- this would have been the second time I slept outside at night, one in which was a journey to find Shigure's house, eh.

I really need a better sense of direction, it's incredulous how appalling it is.

I lifted my head to look at Kyo, who was just now gaining consciousness, his eyes crimson eyes half-lidded, making no effort to stifle the yawn that threatened to escaped his mouth. When it did, I felt the warmth of it hit me on the cheek. When I was completely off of him, he sat up and stretched out his seemingly long arms, yawning once again.

"The hell, what _time _is it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked about the dark surroundings of black trees all about. I lifted up my wrist as if to see a watch, but I don't _own _a watch…

"I'll walk you home," I said casually as I stood on my feet, helping him up with my right hand. He let out a little "tch" before shoving his hands in his pocket, muttering something along the lines of _as if you know where the hell to go_.

I know where to go, just not how to get there.

It turned out as Kyo walking me back to Shigure's house, which begs the question _am I spending the night_? It would be nice to sleep beside Kyo, wouldn't it? I mentally smiled at the thought, however, I'm not sure if it shown on my face.

I looked at the tall black-looking trees, hardly being able to see was a nuisance. How did Kyo know where to go? It's so black out here, must be his cat instinct. The only thing I could see in fact was the dazzling moon that lit the sky, but here on the surface, with trees blocking out all it could, the light hardly penetrated through to us. I could also make out the silhouette-like form of Kyo a few feet in front of me, and I was starting to really fall behind…

And just like that he was gone, and I found myself standing in the middle of a patch of earth surrounded by ominous trees and a gloomy darkness that flooded into my form…

All I could do was stand there and look around, and I had called out to Kyo several times but my voice fell short at grasping his notice, wherever he was. I felt myself spinning around, trying to adjust my eyes to anything that may be familiar enough to get to Shigure's, but my efforts were in vain, it's not like my eyes could reflect light like Kyo's, I'm an _ox. _

I sighed and gave up, I would just sit here, on this patch of dirt, amongst miscellaneous rocks, twigs, leaves and whatnot. I sat Indian style, with my elbows on my thighs and my chin resting in my palms. Kyo's bound to perceive I'm not with him sometime sooner, or later. Hopefully it wont take so long, I don't know how long I can keep myself calm before Black kicks in.

I heard rustling near the bushes, and I had hoped it was Kyo, but it wasn't, it was probably some small rodent considering how easy it got scared off when I cleared my throat, inspecting. _Damn it Kyo, _I heard myself mutter under my breath as I felt a shiver rip through my spin. It was surprisingly icy tonight, summer just had the strangest weather this year. First interminable rain, then cold, freezing nights.

I found myself muttering more _damn it Kyo_'s than I anticipated. I had imagined he'd find me by now, and I was starting to become temperamental.

I stood and kicked the nearest, large rock over, cursing heavily under my breath as I did so. I'm just going to fucking find my own way to Shigure's house if that fickle cat wasn't going to get me. I cursed more and more under my breath as I started to storm off in a random direction, breaking branches that stuck out on my path with ease.

My anger and frustration was fucking rising, I could hardly contain myself when I had reached to where that cat was _standing, _looking around as if he _forgot _something.

"Way to fucking leave me stranded for a half an hour, dipshit!" I said piercingly as he turned sharply toward me with a look of agitation quickly surpassing his features. Someone explain to me why the fuck he's frustrated when _he left_ me?

"Oh goody, you're black," he said in a voice that made him sound extremely acerbic, and if it wasn't for my unusual sense of self-restraint I'd fucking bash his face against my knee.

"You LEFT me STRANDED-- I CALLED out to you but YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO FUCKING HEAR ME!" I couldn't even hide how _infuriated _I was, I was _fuming _with so much anger, but there he goes, putting his hand on his hip and tilting his head to the side, rolling his eyes as if he has something _better _to do than hear me bitch.

I could actually _see, _we were in a clearing where the trees weren't covering the sky, and it was surprising how bright the moon made the surface look. The way the moon shone on Kyo's skin made his tan skin look unusually eldritch in a pale sense, and I must have been focusing on how nice he looked because I was quiet for so long looking at him…

"Are you white yet?" He said impatiently as he ran his impatient fingers through his orange-red hair, then shoving them into his pockets like he has done so much before in the past. I let out a 'pfft' before demanding that he'd take me to Shigure's _without _stranding me in the middle of fucking nowhere.

When we finally got there, I noticed that as fast as my anger came, it had left almost as swiftly and I was just about comfortable, that is until Kyo sighed as if heavily in thought.

"What is it, Kyo," I finally asked as he paused in front of the awaiting door. He was quiet for a moment, before turning to me with a look somewhat perplexing to me.

"You're spending the night, aren't you?" His voice wasn't annoyed, but it did sounded as if there may have been a problem with the coming idea. I just shrugged my shoulders before impassively explaining to him that I _can't _get home from here. "They're gonna question us," Kyo said as he took another step toward the door.

Oh, so that's what's worrying him. Come to think of it, we've been spending a _lot _of time together, so much that it isn't as if it could be ignored. I shrugged my shoulder, before telling him to say whatever he wanted to say, because it wasn't as if I cared.

Before Kyo could even _touch _the door, Tohru opened the door with a rather large smile on her face. "Kyo! Haru! I saved just enough dinner for you two!" and with that she pranced back into the house, leaving the door open after her greeting us.

_Just how late was it?_

When I finally walked in behind Kyo, my eyes first hit the clock on the wall, which read nine twenty four at night- why was the house still fuming with the smell of food if it's so late? My stomach churned disgustingly at the smell of stir fry, and I had to contain myself from puking at the aroma as I backed against the wall.

Kyo shot me a inquiring glance as he watched me cover my mouth, as if holding it the contents that slowly filled my mouth, before I swallowed the disgusting and thick fluid. Still, the slime of my vomit, the taste stung in the back of my throat, and no matter how much I swallowed, it wouldn't go away.

Tohru walked up to me with a look of concern as she watched my epic battle between holding in my vomit and saving her a mess to clean from the carpet.

"Haru…?" She said apprehensively, "What's the matter? Are you sick?"

"You're cooking _beef _in that, aren't you_,_" I found myself saying quickly before I found myself struggling for the door before the smell filled my nose again. Ugh, it was sickening, it was like cooking chopped up people in stir fry, how the hell would she like that?

I heard Kyo in the house laughing, and that pissed me off, hearing him state something along the lines of _so that's what that damn cow would smell like cooked! _And it kind of…hurt my feelings. I muttered under my breath something about him being a nuisance, as I sat on the porch. Tohru was in the house nearly drowning the house with her apologies here and there.

I heard someone step outside as I sat there sulking.

"When since you and Kyo become such close friends," a soft voice questioned. I could instantly tell who it was, Yuki, who has now sat beside me with a look of interest on his porcelain skin in contrast to his dark hair. He either thought that Kyo was far too impossible to befriend, or that I was trying to find every possible reason to avoid him since the day he told me he and Tohru were _involved_.

I sighed, I had told Kyo to say whatever he wanted, but he never gave me any guidelines as to what _I _was supposed to say when settled in the situation. I looked to Yuki with a blank gaze before I said something like _we're just friends. _

Perhaps that quirked suspicion- the fact that I said _we're just friends _instead of _we're friends, _implying something could be more.

"I figured as much," he said in his usual tone before looking ahead, "how is he anyway, is he any better than what he was before?" It surprised me how he had an interest in Kyo's _wellbeing, _but I doubt it showed on my face.

"You knew?" I questioned solemnly, thinking back at how cold his room was, how he wouldn't eat, how he felt- how he was _suffocating_ himself with those thoughts… and …

It had rained so much then.

But things were different, progressing, I could see the tension rise from him every time I looked at him like dark vapors. A smiled then crept on my face as I played with my hands, thinking of Kyo's eyes. Yuki must have been quite keen with inspection because he muttered _Oh…oh my, _before looking down at his own hands.

"When did you two… start?" He inquired quietly and hesitantly, then it dawned onto me that _somehow _my abstract actions told him _everything_. To be honest, I had no problem with sharing this, but Kyo, if Kyo knew Yuki knew he'd just crawl up and _die_.

He was just _immature_ like that.

"Not very long ago," I stated impassively as I looked at the trees not far in the distance, "not long ago at all."

There was a silence between Yuki and I, and for once it wasn't as awkward as it usually was when I sat next to Yuki. I wasn't nearly as fascinated by him as I used to be now that Kyo was the one thing incessantly on my mind, but that didn't stop Kyo from standing somewhat at a loss as he stumbled onto us in our little discussion. I had knew he didn't hear any of it, and he was probably coming out to check up on me, but I knew by the look on his face he had not anticipated Yuki sitting beside me.

His eyes almost looked _reproving_.

Was he suspecting that I still had feelings for Yuki? How could he possibly believe that just because he was sitting beside me, talking to me? Is it because it seemed we wanted privacy from the rest of the house, being that we sat outside on the porch?

Without a _word _he turned around and walked in the house, as if he felt he interrupted something.

I sat next to Yuki for a few minutes before I quietly excused myself, walking in to the house, only to be ransacked by the smell I once escaped from. I knew by instinct he'd be in his room, that was Kyo, and if not in the room, he'd be on the roof.

He was in his room, I presumed as I gently opened his door. The lights were out, but I could still smell his boyish scent surprisingly well, I suppose sleeping on someone makes you strong at detecting them like that. I flipped up the switch only to find that the lights didn't work at all. _The… hell? _I sighed, defeated, walking toward to where I'd suspect his bed to be.

I stumbled so much, falling everywhere _but _on something soft.

I stood again before I tripped over a shoe or something, hitting my head on the wall, groaning in defeat.

"You're gonna tell me _where _you are so I can stop getting my ass kicked by your haphazard clutter on the floor?" I stated annoyed, but I wasn't Black yet.

He was silent.

I was starting to even doubt he was in the room, that is until I heard him sigh loudly as if trying to bite back his growing frustrations.

"Haru, get the hell out," he said harshly. Why is it I felt as if I heard this before? It was rather disheartening but at least it gave me a general gist of his direction, and directions I was horrible at. Can you imaging not finding the bed in a space like this? Now times that by some exponential number and you'll understand what I go through just trying to go to the _corner store. _

I felt something soft, and I knew it had to be the bed, so I sat on it and thank goodness that the maze was finally over.

"Kyo," I said placidly, "whatever your immature brain has configured, it wasn't as if I was confessing my unwavering love to your archenemy. He just asked about your wellbeing before figuring out that we're involved."

There was a moment of awkward silence before I felt a _piercing _pain hit me so hard in my chest that I fell to the floor. It _literally _knocked the breath out of me, as if my lungs ceased working for a brief moment, and the pain traveled through my infrastructure before giving me back the gift to breath. I heaved heavily as I felt Kyo lithe body jump onto my own clumsy one, grabbing at my collar before whispering in a _very _scary tone,

"_You told him what?!" _I was at a lost, I didn't say I had _told _him, I said he _figured _it out. Why the hell was Kyo going apeshit on me? Feeling the aggressive weight of his on me did little to sooth the incessant ache that thrived on my chest from his swift kick that landed unto it.

"_Kyo you're hurting me," _I found myself saying out of breath. He released his grip before standing in the darkness. It was so dark I couldn't even see his dead-serious face as close as it was to mine. He muttered a _damn idiot _under his breath as I gripped onto the nearest steady object, his dresser I believe, to pull myself onto my weak legs.

_Why did he have to hit me so hard?_

"I didn't tell him," I said as I felt around for something to sit down on to. I could hear Kyo moving about the room as if he was _pacing _to and from across the room, thinking. "He just knew because how much time we've spent… damn it Kyo, that really hurt," I finished as I held my hand to my chest.

"Sorry…" he muttered reluctantly as he led me to the bed where we both sat.

"So… what happened?" I inquired as I tried to distinguish through out the darkness.

"What?" He said as if perplexed by my sudden question. I pointed upward, as if either of us could see, toward where a full-scale functioning model of a _light bulb _should be working.

"The light," I stated apathetically.

He stayed silent, but I could feel the weight of his body shift as he laid upon the bed. "S'nothing," he stated agitated, as if whatever had cause the light to blow out, or break into thousands of shards, had been his doing and he was still feeling the anger of doing so. "Tried to change the bulb a while go, damn thing fell on the floor and broke. I don't have light. Not like I need it…" He muttered in a fashion that was hardly audible.

I felt myself laugh lightly before leaning back unto the bed beside him. His body strangely stiffened beside me, and I thought this queer considering we've gotten so use to one another, but Kyo has a way of being unpredictable.

Is it the dark, does he feel vulnerable?

In the dark, I couldn't tell my finger from a twig in a tree, it's that dark in here, why would he feel… I wish I could read his face right now…

"You alright?" I inquired plainly, but then it dawned on me he was just a bit apprehensive, and he probably expected someone to barge in on us any moment now. I let out another light laughter at the thought that he could be so cautious over something so trivial. I couldn't see many people lingering on the idea for so long, and isn't essential they'd get use to it now anyway?

Kyo and I _definitely _live on different pages.

That much I could figure, and I sure he knows this too considering he's never really understood why I did things they way I did.

"Summer's gonna be so damn long," I heard him say quietly, as if thinking. There was a hint of nostalgia in his voice, as if there was nothing to look forward too. If I couldn't see his face, I'll feed myself with his diction and how he inflectua-

"Another boring summer, the damn rat downstairs, Tohru in a downward spiral, that god-forbidden stupid dog, and since you're around me that means that damn other rodent, that _thing,_" I could almost fill him shudder in disgust- "that god damn annoying, yuppie, loud rabbit!"

"Yes," I said plainly as I relaxed, "all that good stuff," and I could almost feel a smile creep on his face as he muttered a _whatever._

_I felt him take hold of my hand._

It was strange at first, him holding my hand like he did. His long fingers intertwining evenly with mine, warm and alive… I, without hesitation, had let him take my hand. By now the pain of my chest had subsided and was now thriving with this rapid beat that is my heart… my stomach felt so ticklish, in a better sense of the word- I'm not exactly sure how to describe this indulgence of … this ineffable feeling.

He leaned in toward me, and I could feel the heat of his breath so warm my own eagerly awaiting lips, ready to kiss me… but I had a second to think and my reflexes held his weight far enough for me to configure this question--

"You didn't eat any of that, did you." I inquired accusingly, and he let out one of those arrogant laughs before say _no, I aint eat nothing. _Content with his answer, I let him kiss me the way he had initially planned to do so…

His kiss was unusually gentle for Kyo, that is because he's so aggressive, well at least last time he was. I probably deserved that then. I smiled between the soft kisses at this thought before giving him my own little warm kiss…

_The night just sort of… fade away… and hazy sleep sank into us…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_UGH!_

I am so sorry I took as long as I did, exams, FFR, shit like that O: I need to see my BF too, we're supposed to be going to the park with some of our friends and junk D:

Anyway, I love writing this story!

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

HAHA! I am back, moi!

I'm updating :]

Wish I had more reviews though… I might start a rule that say's I'll update every 3 reviews. Haha. I don't know.

Anyway;

Disclaimer: _As Disclaimer walked into his hot room after a long day of work, he settled down at his desk only to find some kind of manuscript. "Feline and The Bovine" he read aloud to himself inquiringly, "interesting". He's been looking for work lately, this was the perfect opportunity for him to finally find a place for himself. "Looks like Ayasha Yumi needs a disclaimer," he said before he finally wrote up a disclaimer that stated:_

"_I am not the original creator of Fruits Basket, and I do not go under the false pretense of doing so. I am just a mere fan who has, upon the permission of the original creator and the website, posted my own version of a fictional story."_

_He smiled at his work before placing it into the manuscript, content with himself he crawled into his inviting bed and drifted off into sleep…_

Without further ado, Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

The morning had seeped into my room uninvitingly, but before I could get angry, I felt a soft breathing repetitively and rhythmically brushing against my neck as a certain someone slept quietly up to me. I almost didn't know who it was, that is until I remembered the encounter I had had with a certain clumsy bovine. I could of laughed, and just as may have, so loud at the thought of Haru cuddling up to anything, considering it seemed so out of character, but it seemed so sweet… One thing about us is that we are both so dominant in things we want, so I had to wonder if we'd end up switching to and from every so often. Haru himself made me out of character, he made me easy… for the first time I felt happy. Before, I told myself that happiness wasn't a term that applied into my life, that is until Haru made a few unwanted visits and made his stance quite clear.

I was thankful that that damn rat had turned him down so many times, or else I wouldn't of been in the position I am now, with this dense-headed cow laying beside so close and comfortable. At the same time, I had wondered if Haru only came to me as a last resort… because I was vulnerable and weak, knowing I wouldn't- couldn't- say no…

The sudden thought changed my disposition entirely, trying not to think of it, I brushed it aside.

I know I've only been with Haru for a short while, but I felt that he was the only one to ever be able to understand me, and that was phenomenal. I must admit, I'd never thought I'd be with Haru, much less another one of my gender, but the more I got use to Haru, the more comfor-

"You awake yet?" I heard him ask against my neck as the warm air danced on my skin. I put my hand on his head, running my fingers through the silvery-black of his strands as an answer. He seemed content, lying there a while before he sat up on his elbows to look into my eyes for what seemed like forever. I raised my brow questioningly, opening my mouth as to speak that is until he _shh _at me, stating something along the lines that I would _ruin the moment_.

What moment, what the hell was going on? I didn't let the protest show on my face, because I was sure that would _ruin the moment_, so I just laid there, looking back into his eyes until my eyes started to burn from the staring. When I had begun to rub them, he smirked just barely, turning so that his feet would swing over the side of the bed.

"I hope Tohru cooked up something, I'm starved," he said in such a fashion that his words seemed not to reflect how he was feeling. He stood on his feet and stretched out, looking to me as if to see if I'd follow his behavior, and I did, rising to my feet and stretching out in such a way it left me a bit dizzy afterwards. I watched as he put on his thick-soled boots before descending the stairs to the room we'd all eventually dine in.

When we had walked down stairs, we were met with the curious gaze of Tohru and Shigure, but not that damn Yuki since he already knew. I wasn't about to say anything though, I didn't want to draw any more attention to us, and I'd hate if that fucking mutt knew, because then it would spread like a wildfire, at least with that road kill rat I can count of him not telling anyone.

I sighed heavily as I sat down at the table, Haru sat across me and wasn't paying attention to anything as usual, and Yuki was in the kitchen with Tohru, who was making sure that she had prepared enough for us. Shigure was sitting at the other end of the table, an eye of suspicion concentrated at us- which begged the effing question of _why can't people stick their nose in their own pile of shit_?

I furrowed my brow at the very thought of him finding out, and that must of caught Haru's attention, because he said to me _it's okay, _as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I sighed heavily, waiting for the food Tohru had came to the table with.

I had noticed Yuki kept silent throughout the whole meal, which was good if he didn't want to get his damn face packed in by my fi--

"So Haru," the dog stated interested, disrupting my thoughts, "did you enjoy your stay?" He inquired, as if he was actually interested. He had a way of digging up dirt, even without explicitly asking for what he needed. Dog's were too damn nosey-- that I can attest to. Haru gave a simple nod, without emotion, before resuming to his food.

I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Where _did_ you sleep?" He interrogated. I almost spat out my milk through my nose at the sudden question.

"Kyo's room."

"Oh?" Shigure quirked, "On the floor, did you?" I felt my anger rising rapidly as I watched the conspicuous dog interrogate the all-too-willing bovine, wanting so much to hurl the nearest hard object at the mutt.

"… I did sleep on the floor," Haru stated impassively, "where else would I sleep?" I sighed in relief as Haru finished answering the question, more than pleased that he didn't tell all. However, the mutt would not give up so easily.

"Oh, didn't you know we have guess rooms? Surely you must, you've stayed in them quite a few times!" Shigure stated somewhat dramatically, not accusingly, but in such a way that it was ostentatious.

"We're--"

"STOP QUESTIONING HIM AS IF YOU HAVE THE DAMN RIGHT!" Yuki and Tohru both quirked up at my sudden outburst, Shigure looking to me with a state of shock. God _damn _these people are fucking _incredible! _What's so damn interesting about Haru sleeping in my room? I wouldn't prod that damn mutt if that pretentious fucker of a snake spent the night in his room-- doing all _sorts _of _god-awful _things.

"--Just friends," Haru finished.

"Friends?" He continued to pester. I stood up abruptly, I wasn't going to sit here and watched this damn mutt drill into _our_ business! I grabbed Haru's arm abrasively and made flight for the front door entrance, hastily pushing aside anything (such as chairs) out of our way. I didn't look back to see the reaction on their faces but I'm pretty sure they figured my morning was _fucked. _

"Kyo?" Haru asked blankly, calling to me as I left the premises and roamed randomly through the forest. When I had not answered to his questioning, he dug his heels into the dirt, and I was rather surprised by the sudden pull that I nearly got yanked back by the ox's strong and sudden rigidness.

"Kyo, what the hell's wrong with you?" Haru questioned with a odd height of emotion in his words, "why the hell are you being this way?

What? Wasn't it _obvious_?

I sighed heavily-- there's nothing like someone who absolutely doesn't understand, and it simply angers the hell out of me that I have to state this, being that _he _should know. I let go of his arm and, but I didn't turn to meet his suspicious stare.

_Then something dreadful washed over me…_

I couldn't figure out what the hell I was doing… or if this was what I wanted… Was I really ready to move on? Was I really ready to accept Haru, and have him accept me? Why did this all seem so fast to me, why did all of this seem to me as if I don't know what I am doing?

_Have I took everything Haru had to offer me, just because it sounded good? Or was it because I did care for him? _

Suddenly I felt my body trembling with anger, such a strong _disgust _at myself, feeling as if I could _vomit _at what I was probably doing- _using Haru. _

"Kyo…?" I heard Haru call to me as he took a hesitant step closer toward me. Time seem to go by so… gradually… I felt myself clench my fist so tight that I was now beginning to feel them less and less-- and like I felt before, life was so numb to me after all these horrible years.

"Kyo," he called to me once more, but I was frozen, I couldn't breathe-- my heart pounding in my ears so loudly it was actually deafening whatever he said there after. I hated thinking, I really _hated _to think, because I filled my head with _every fucked up thought _I could and I just didn't know how to _let go of it. Why can't I stop doing this? _

"Haru," I said to him, weakly but I couldn't control how I sounded at this point. Could I ever handle a relationship? Or am I sticking up my guard? Could it be that I really do _like _Haru, but I'm closing in on myself like I've done so many times before? If I didn't care for Haru, wouldn't I just tell him to go away? Did I like him, and just started to close in, or was I using him for my own self--

"Kyo, what are you thinking?" Unlike his usual monotone, stoic disposition, he was now sounding worried. I was starting to feel myself breathe again, and my heart's beat wasn't so damn loud anymore.

"Did I do something to make you upset…? Why are you so aloof…"

Then I turned, and when I looked into his storm-cloud colored eyes… I could of fell to my knees. I have found my answer, and I smiled to myself, happy with the conscious choice I've made.

I watched as my sudden change of disposition changed his into that of someone more comfortable.

"Stupid kitten," He said was he walked toward me, grasping my cold hands and leaning in toward me…

_What's…this…?_

For a second, Haru had looked taller than me, I mean his boots were giving him an extra two inches on me and damn did it make me feel _small_. I suppose that's what gave that bovine the advantage when it came to him boldly kissing me the way he had.

His lips started by gently brushing against mine, but after a while, he had grazed gently at my bottom lip and my only reaction was to open my mouth to gasp but he darted his hot and wet into my mouth. This alone made my knees weak causing me to hook my arms around Haru's neck for support, as he took his now free hands (which was previously holding mine) and placed them on my waist and pulling me forward.

I let his tongue waltz with my own, taking in the taste of his mouth as his hot breath danced into my mouth, making me nearly dizzy from such the strong heat emitting from our bodies as we did so. My fingers had caught in his hair when this was becoming too much for me to take, but I couldn't help but let him _control _me the way he was doing now.

Our mouths had closed in such a way that his tongue was completely in my mouth, and _damn did it feel good. _Nevertheless, in spite of this I couldn't breathe at all and the kiss just kept getting deeper until I felt my back hit that of a tree. The more fervently his tongue got as it played with my own, the more I could feel the energy drain from my body pleasantly…

_It's too bad that breathing is essential to life._

That was the only thing that forced me to weakly pull Haru's mouth from my own, using my hand that was gripping his hair to tug him away.

I never breathed so urgently in my life, and I think he could say the same for himself considering we both were nearly panting.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" I asked breathlessly as I sank down by the tree I was pressed against. Haru followed my action, settling beside me with both our breaths nearly caught up.

"Not my fault, you let me," Haru said in defense, however of course he didn't sound defensive. We sat there for a while, indolently breathing as the early morning went on.

"I should probably go back to the Main House, Hatori told me I shouldn't spend too much time at Shigure's," Haru had stated dully as he stood, "he should be picking me up this afternoon today."

_When the hell did Haru get in contact with Hatori? _I wondered to myself as I too stood up, shoving my hands in my pocket impatiently, moody as usual as if I couldn't care less.

"You don't gotta tell me when you're leaving, s'not like I care."

"If you say so, Kyo," and with that we began walking back to Shigure's.

-Next Morning-

[Haru]

"_Sooo?" I heard Momijo chime enthusiastically as I laid in my own bed gazing up to the ceiling. "Aren't ya going to tell me what happened?" _

_I closed my eyes and sighed, "sure, why not?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ugh I'm so annoyed I can hardly finish this effing chapter =/_

_If I'm on the effing phone, the battery dying, trying to fix the effing internet with a service lady, why the hell are you going to bother me with the time? Then get hostile when I say I'm on the phone? Then bitch and fucking moan and whine and cry and bitch and insult me in various ways (Shitty stories, fatass (mind you I'm 155lbs =/), faggot lover, white boy lover, ect ect) because I called you a dickhead for bitching at me about me not telling him the time when the effing laptop was right beside him! Dude, I'M ON A DYING CELLPHONE TRYING TO FIX THE INTERNET. Stop acting so butt hurt, and at 23 years effing old! God damn!_

_And a half hour later, he's still bitching about it, saying things like "you're lucky I don't sock your ass" and I'm like "dude grow the fuck up it's not that serious."_

_[/endrant]_

_Anyway, review._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: BRB SUICIDE. Jk, I'm just trying to figure out how to spice up my story O: Anyhootttttt! Since I will be splitting the computer with my mother since her internet is in a dismal, I may not update as often as you like.

I LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, ESPECIALLY THE PERSISTENT SWEET ONE(s), AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I DECIDED WHO WILL BE DOMINANT, BUT ALAS THAT WILL BE FOR THE NEXT CHPT OR TWO.

Disclaimer: -insert disclaimer-

Without le further le ado; CHAPOLA 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Haru]

I sighed somewhat as Momiji played a juvenile smile at the idea of me sharing my happenings over the past couple of days. He had known I'd be out to pursue Kyo, but I never told him how triumphant I was.

"Well," I started out impassively, Momiji on the other hand was nearly bouncing up and down at what I was planning to say, "kitty didn't hiss."

I watched as his brown eyes grew spacious with excitement and cheerfulness for me.

"Ja!" he exclaimed, "I knew Kyo-kun would come around!"

Over the past week I'd've said I managed quite well. Hatori didn't ask any questions, and it's safe for me to say I can trust Momiji not to tell anyone, even if his excited state made him seem hopeless. As for Kyo, it's not like he would visit me as I had visited him, but still a call would be nice. I suppose it'd go something like this;

"_Haru?"_

"_Yo'"_

"…_Stupid cow."_

"_Hey Kitty."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Love you, Kitty."_

"_-click-"_

Then I suppose it would better if he didn't call me. Asking Kyo to visit me would also be impossible, he didn't like the main house, actually, he didn't like any place harboring people but I suppose his main reason for not being here is because Akito makes him feel like a monster.

And Akito couldn't be more wrong.

In fact, a lot of people couldn't be more wrong. Kyo, astonishingly, is a pleasant person, and he's quite a softy. 'Course I'd never tell him that. He'd hit me, and I think my sense of direction would _really _be off. Besides, I'd hate to be at a funeral because I turned Black on him and he felt the utmost of my wrath. I try to control myself, but it's so hard to memorize what it is I do when I am Black…

I'm certain when I am Black, things never turn out good, and I usually earn a few concern glances from those around me-- like that time I proved my hair was naturally white at school, dragging that kid in the bathroom… (A/N: Manga reference lol)

Anyway, back to Kyo. He was something new, unlike anyone I ever met he was constantly angry. It didn't bother me so much, there was a difference between Kyo and angry Kyo, whereas the regular angry Kitty wasn't angry, he was just Kitty, and _incensed _Kitty would most likely aim to hiss and scratch you. I'm not sure I've seen that side of Kyo, and I'm hoping that I wont because there goes my sense of direction and there comes Kitty's funeral.

I sighed quietly as I laid against my seemingly rough sheets. They were nothing in comparison to Kyo's softer ones, which is funny being that (and I quote Hatori) "these are very expensive covers, I would appreciate if you could refrain from turning Black on them."

_Funny that I'm thinking of my kitten while in bed._

Though if I keep thinking _these _thoughts of Kyo, I will become woozy from all the blood in my body rushing to certain body part.

"Haru!" I heard Momiji piped, sticking his head through the unfastened door with a brilliant smile… "Its been 11 day's since you saw Kyo! Aren't you gonna visit him?"

_11 days, has it really been that long?_

I sat up, it wasn't as if I needed to see him but I suppose it would be nice. Yes, it would, wouldn't it? I nodded nonchalantly to the childish boy before shoving my hands into my pockets and leaving quietly.

I don't think I told Hatori I was leaving, but I could leave that up to Momiji.

Walking to Shigure's house was as if walking in an ever-changing labyrinth.

Ever. Changing. Maze.

I sighed in defeat, I would have to ask some random stranger (in this case, the same woman I always ask who so happens to always be by the park feeding birds) how to get to my designation. When I had saw her she was sitting by the bench, tossing miscellaneous seeds into the crowd of pigeons that pecked all-too-eagerly at them.

I didn't have to finish approaching her before she looked up to me with a smile, sighing and crossing her arms kindly. In fact, before I could ask her, she started spilling directions to me, I thanked her, and made my way toward the soon visual forest.

As I made my passage through the indistinct forest I found myself traveling in circles. Circles would help if they took me to Kyo. Except Kyo wasn't in the circle. So to make it to Kyo, I'd have to mutate the circle. Then it wouldn't necessarily be a circle, now would it?

In the mix of all my thoughts, I so happened to stumble upon Kyo, who was sitting in a high, towering tree, looking back down to me suspecting.

I suppose he was in the circle after all.

"Kyo, I can't climb trees," I stated dully as I kicked the thick trunk of the tree lightly. What's with cats and high places anyway? It isn't as if he'd be alright if he fell. Unless he does always land on his feet.

"Whaddya want you damn cow," he questioned in a very Kyo fashion.

"To see you."

"What?"

Shouldn't that answer be eno--

Before I could even register what had happened, Kyo jumped from the tree and swiftly onto the ground before me. I was slightly taken aback by the sudden action from the older teenager, then I thought_ yes, he does always land onto his feet._

His hair was vibrant orange-red against the afternoon sun, blowing lazily in sync with the breeze. His eyes were like glowing embers of fire against his softly tanned skin…

"You know how many times I seen you walk pass?" He questioned me with an incredulous tone, "you're so damn stupid sometimes," but he remarked that with a smile on his face, one of Kyo's rarities.

_Ah, I like cats, especially the orange ones. They've got to be rare._

"Going to take me to Shigure's?" I made an inquiry as he shoved his hands into his pocket as if impatient.

"Nah, I think I'll pass."

I observed a just-barely-noticeable bruise on his face then I had figured out why he really didn't want to go the Shigure's house. I've noticed he and Yuki have been avoiding contact with one another lately, but obviously whatever wall they've built between them must of came tumbling down.

"Got in a fight with Yuki?"

"Who give's a fuck?" he said abrasively as he furrowed his brows at the very mention of him.

"Apparently I do," I answered casually as I cupped the bruise cheek. He flinched slightly, but he didn't remove himself from my warm palm, but instead he closed his eyes as if reminiscing.

"So what the hell took you so long?" The tone of his voice caught me by surprised, it was almost anxious. I smiled in my head, but I'm not sure if it showed on my face. I walked closer toward the older teen and kissed the bruise cheek, he looked at me with a classic _what the hell _look, but I brushed it aside.

"I'm here now."

"Not like I wanted to see you," he turned his head away in annoyance, but I ate up how immature and cute he was.

"So if we're not going to Shigure's, then what are we doing?" It was an honest question, and laying in the grass was out of the question for several reasons, mainly however because last time I had caught a cramp in my lower back. He shrugged as he sat by a tree quietly, sighing as the breeze lazily swept pass in the hot summer sun. When the clouds made a clearing from over us, I felt a very light sweat glaze over my pale skin, but I didn't mind too much.

I mimicked Kyo's actions by sitting under the same tree as him, removing my long white jacket as I did so and tossing it onto the ground a few feet from us.

"Why the hell you wear… just never mind."

I found myself placing my arm around Kyo's waist, pleased that he didn't protest, and pulling him closer as he placed his head under my chin and closed his eyes.

"How long has it been?" I inquired, only to earn a silent response and then a lazy sigh, which felt cool against my collarbone.

"Only you would give a damn."

Was that so much a problem? Kyo was always like this, which begs the question what made me so fond of him? Personally, if this were anyone else, I'd not like them at all, but Kyo… He gets away with being a persistent jerk and maybe I like that of him. At the same time, that's why a lot of people avoid making friendships with him, but I took a chance and I would say I was rewarded handsomely. "three weeks?" I counted but who knows how wrong I was, "four?" at this point I was guessing.

With my free hand I had lifted Kyo's chin and looked into his eyes a few moments before I gave him a kiss, but then he furrowed his brows, stating something annoying like _who gave you the right to just do that! _

Is it because I was assuming the dominant position? He'd just have to get used to that. I'm not very submissive, and he's only ever been able to make me submit to him once, making my knees weak, but _that _will never happen again.

I smiled to him as I took several more quick kisses from his warm lips as I began tracing my finger along his jaw line slowly. Then, I ran several more kisses down his gently-sweated jaw line, and unto his neck- which he let me do by exposing it with the lifting of his chin, reluctantly as he placed his hands unto my shoulders. I let my hand slide up his back as I pulled him a bit closer, now nibbling, sucking, and kissing onto his collarbone left exposed by his tight, black wife-beater tank. (A/N: Why is it…called wife beater?)

I'm not sure when I did it, but I had him in the grass below me, sucking his lips sensually while my hand crept under his shirt unnoticeably. My tongue had been begging for him to open his mouth as my tongue gently licked at his lips, but when I heard him let out an soft moan as my fingers teased at his hardened nipple, it gave me the opportunity to slide my wet tongue into his hot mouth. It felt like waves of electricity shoot throughout my body as our wet tongues danced in each others mouth, the heat the summer afternoon just made this all the more exciting.

His hand had rustled with my hair ardently before catching a firm grip, and I could feel the older teen pant in between kisses-- as it was hard to breathe with my tongue in his mouth. I had took his hands with one of mine and placed it above his head to get him to be still, only to earn a whispered and exhausted _damn it_ as I took advantage. At this point my eyes were clouded with the ache for Kyo's body and I wanted to do things my way.

I had, with my free hand. lifted up his tight wife-beater rather hastily to kiss onto his chest. He didn't protest, but instead he let out a quiet moan from between his lips as I licked and played with his hard, tan, nipple. I had begun twirling my wet tongue around the small bit of flesh when then I had felt something hard hit my stomach, forcing me to roll over and attempt to catch my breath.

"What the hell, Haru!" I heard Kyo yell as he quickly sat up with his face hotly flushed over. He had shook his head is if he was 'trying to snap out of it' before he stood and turn his back at me. His breathing was shaky as he yelled a "what the fuck were you doing?!" His voice was reproachful, leaving me to wonder what it was I did that deserved kneeing me in the stomach for. I sat up, holding my stomach as he turned his back at me.

"Kyo…" I called to him as I stood, walking toward his turned back. I had approached him and began wrapped my arms around his waist, settling my head on his shoulder.

"Pervert," I had heard mumbled. Pervert? I'm not a pervert, and don't we all get a little caught up sometime? It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy our little rustling in the grass.

"Kitty didn't like that?" I questioned teasingly as I licked and bit at his earlobe gently, to which he shuddered and subtracted his body from mine.

"Stop making me feel so weird," I heard him as he continued to mumble. Weird?

"There's nothing weird about arousal," I stated calmly. My own arousal was blinding me, this wasn't like the normal kissing Kyo, I actually had plans. Watching him walk away I queried "you have an erection?" with a smile.

"Just shut the hell up before you say something stupid! And stop touching me!" he had exclaimed flustered, while I smiled at the very thought that _touching _Kyo was sending electrical waves through his body as it did to mine.

"Kyo, don't be like that," I lingered as I approached him again.

"Dammit Haru, I hate it when you're black," he hissed quietly as he crossed his arms tightly when I had turned him around. Black? Did he think I was black? Was I really so persistent as to seem I was no longer White? A smile crept on my face, and he had said something along the lines of _what the hell that creepy smile for._

"I'm not Black, Kyo," I stated plainly as I placed my hand in my pockets to prove my self-restraint. He was silent for a while as if consciously fighting back the surprise reaction and horror that soon crept on his face. I suppose he was wondering what I would have done if I was black, he'd probably end up filing charges of rape.

When our heads were no longer in the clouds, he had offered to take me to the 'stupid mutt's' house, which was good. Anything to get out of this 95 degree weather. I picked up my jacket that laid haphazard in the grass and began to follow him.

[Kyo]

I can't believe how caught up I had gotten by Haru's lusty nature! He caught me so off guard that I almost let him do things I would have regretted, and there was no way that I was anywhere near prepared to do anything like that with him. Even if I was, I wouldn't even fathom the idea of him being the _top_.

I felt the rush of warm heat run up my features as my face shown a deep tint of red on my tanned skin. It was so hard to calm down from earlier, when then my pants had felt so unnaturally tight. I had tried not to let it show, but that damn incessant bovine figured it out anyway. I probably shouldn't care though, somewhere along the lines, we would get further in the relationship to do that, that is it isn't as ephemeral as it could.

When we had made it almost halfway through to Shigure's house, I could see in the peripheral vision of my right eye Haru cast a glance in my direction. It didn't bother me at first, but he wasn't seeming to turn away, and the sudden look of reverie in his eyes made me feel apprehensive toward him. I don't know what he was thinking, but getting the gist his character I figured the worst.

I let out a heavy sigh, turned to him with a lifted eyebrow, reprehensive as my facial structure begged the question I've been yearning to be answered. He didn't look away, but instead his eyes were in an enchanting trance, nearly consuming me as they've done before. I felt myself finally accumulate the strength necessary to ask a quiet _what. _He turned away, toward ahead of him, stating something along the lines of _how beautiful I was. _I felt the heat once again rush up to my face as I quickly looked ahead… It wasn't as if my looks had anything on his. He had the perfect soft, pale skin, and unlike Yuki, his features weren't as effeminate as his. The way his white bangs brushed passed his storm-clouded colored eyes, or his lightly toned muscles, or perfectly slender form-- before I realized what I said, I mumbled a _you're one to talk. _

Did I just compliment him? He seemed unfazed almost if it weren't for the tiny smile that went on his face. I was happy though, that I could make him smile even if just a bit. While I am abrasive with him, I admire him. I spent every waking moment thinking of him, and how lucky I was to be able to claim Haru as mine. When I think of it, Haru is the closest thing to me, everyone else had only been an overwhelming nuisance. _Especially that damn rat. _

I was still rather infuriated that he had marked my face the way he had, even if it was barely there, it still signified I lost. The most exasperating part of Yuki is the fact that I could never scathe him. Never.

I watched as Haru took out some small technological device, as he plugged ear-buds into his ears before pressing a few buttons. He was listening to music… Curiously, I took one of the buds and put it in my ear to be met with a tone like I've never heard. He looked to me for a second then back ahead of him.

What the _fuck _was he listening to? Are they even _speaking _sentences or just fucking _screaming? _I twisted my face at the incoherence of the music. This was _nothing _like what he had me listen to before. I took the device out of his hand and when I had tapped the big black button in the middle, the screen became a visual display. After messing with it, I had configured how to use it, scrolling passed all these names, like;

_ACDC _or _Deftones, Disturbed, _or through passed _Korn _to _Radiohead, Nightwish, _then to the last on his list of hundreds of names _Yeah Yeah Yeah's. _I don't know how I by instinct selected them but at least the lead singer was fucking coherent.

_I'm rich_

_Like a hot noise_

_Rich, rich, rich_

_I'll take you out boy_

_So stuck up_

_I wish you stick to me_

_Flesh ripped off_

_Rawr…_

It wasn't as if I liked the crappy noise playing in my ears, and the lyrics could make me stab myself, but god was it better than that god-awful _screaming_. Who would even listen to just _screaming? _How do you write down the lyrics to _screaming? _Haru didn't seem to mind the music playing, he once had this band play for me when I was feeling like the utmost of melancholy.

"Like them?" He inquired.

"Music is a waste of time," I said, accurately as I have done before. I shuffled through the _Zune _once more to find something more so appealing, stopping at whatever named seemed more so interesting than else.

_Within Temptation- Mother Earth. _The song sounded too girly, so I changed to another _Within Temptation _song called _Caged. _It sounded like some European-- Celtic crap. I sighed before turning to Haru with a look of _what the hell is this?_

"Gothic Metal, Kyo," he stated casually.

_He told me he loved me_

_Well he left in my face_

_He just led me astray_

_He took my virtue_

_I feel so cold inside_

_Sorrow is froze in my mind_

_I have discovered_

_The thoughts entangled_

_How could it ever been so real_

_Is there a place more lonely_

_Than I feel within…_

With a name like _gothic metal, _you wouldn't think it was so feminine. The woman singing had lifted her voice in a long, dragged out, dramatic and melodic song, in the tune of the choir behind her, then it came into a guitar solo then back to the Celtic like rhythm.

It sucked.

Haru followed me through the passage to the living room couch. The house was _unoccupied. _It didn't take long for me to figure out the agreements that went on here without me, Tohru and Yuki were out on a date or something incredibly girly, and Shigure's with that maniacal editor of his. I was rather pleased that it was just Haru and I, because then I wouldn't have to put up with the inquiring gaze of those curious about Haru and I.

I lifted myself from the couch, feeling an unyielding thirst in my throat lump hard and dry. I poured a glass three-quarters of the way of milk, and walked into the living room with both the glass of milk and a carton.

"Thirsty?" I questioned as I handed him the glassed milk, sitting down and taking a long swig from the carton of milk. He looked at his glass then to me for a few seconds before he stated;

"I'm lactose intolerant."

…

"How can you be a damn cow and be lactose intolerant?" My voice was somewhat incredulous as I watched him put the glass down.

"Can I have apple juice instead?" Oh so now he was going to order me around? I grumbled in frustration as I poured the down the glass of milk back into my carton and stood to travel to the kitchen. We don't even _have _apple juice, he'd have to settle for orange juice, grape juice, or mango juice…

I rinsed out the once full glass of milk and filled it with mango juice, considering the other two lacked my fancy, and walked back in the living room, the translucent orange substance with. I watched him as he sipped it then looked to me.

"This isn't apple juice."

"We didn't have no effing apple juice."

"… can I have orange juice?" I let out a 'tch" before I turned away from the insistent bovine. If he thought that he could make me get up and down for his thirst then he had another thing coming. It was agitating that he didn't even think to thank me. _You're welcome _I mumbled, then he looked to me;

"Thank you, Kyo," then back to his glass of clear-orange drink, sipping it before setting it down on the glass table.

We sat in perpetual silence thereafter, with my irritation triggered at nothing in particular.

"Kyo…" I heard Haru call to me, but because I was feeling like such a hard-ass I didn't even try to answer him. I ignored him, thinking he'd probably say something unbelievably stu-

"Kyo," He tried again, but I rolled my eyes, feigning that I didn't hear him call to me. It was a few moments later that he had called to me with anothermonotone _Kyo, this time I took the hint that he wouldn't give up._

"What is it," if I was impatient, it didn't reflect in my flat voice. I looked to him, storm-cloud colored eyes somewhat brighter, but his face held little, if at all, any emotion.

"You'll always be mine?" I turned up my nose before sighed heavily and sinking in the couch. What he hell is he talking about?

"In a better sense of the phrase, so long as you don't do anything I'll regret then I'll stick around," I found myself reluctantly saying. Reluctant because it made me feel weak, but to Haru he didn't mind if I sound weak, it's what he wanted to hear. He took my languid hand and grasped it with his own warm one, but I undid it by pulling my hand away. He looked to me as I took his hand in my own instead, irritation plastered on my face as I rolled my eyes. I hold his hand, he doesn't hold mine.

"Kyo," he began impassively, "thank you for letting me in."

I didn't respond for a while, and if anything I should be thanking him.

"No, Haru," I began as I summoned the courage, "thank you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh em gee guise, you'll never guess D: I almost got conned D; This woman knocked on my door and she was all like "If you give me your name and social, I can set you up with affordable cable," knowing that as soon as she handed me a poorly scanned advertisement with the number white-out and replaced with pen her own, and asking for my personal info, it wasn't hard to configure this "Sue Pak" was trying to take my identity =/ I'm nice, so I don't bitch her out, I just pretend like a happy yuppie 18 year-old naïve thang, kindly turning her down, BUT THIS DAMN SUE WAS SO PERSISTENT. I told her I'd consider it, with my brother in the background yelling "HELL NO, SHUT THE DOOR". I'm like "LOL K bai," as she leaves, I mumble something like "Lol, bitch trying to scam me."

ANYWAY, can you guise guess who's gonna be dominant?! Hehe, review *heart*


	5. Chapter 5

OMGOMG D:

I think I failed my Algebra II exam, meaning I failed senior year. Great.

But you know, it's only a presumption. And if I do fail it, I can take summer courses for free, online and still graduate on time.

Yay for my councilor Sarah!

Anyway, I love to thank all my reviewers, 'specially Norway22 because she's so persistent :3 This chapter is dedicated to you :3

Disclaimer: BRB DISCLAIMING.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Haru]

I would say it's been an interesting pass couple of weeks. Above all else, the prominent thing is that Yuki had caught me sticking my tongue down Kyo's throat. I have selective attention, so I didn't notice the 'sinister rat' watching our little battle with an inquisitive brow raised. It wasn't as if I didn't tell Yuki that night when I came home to smell that _beef _cooking.

Kyo gave me hell.

Of course being Kyo, this have had to of been _my _fault, and in a mix of other obscenities he had called me _pervert, dumb cow, slow ox, retarded bovine, _and PSOAB (_perverted-son-of-a-bitch.)_

I shrugged it off, it didn't seem as if it was important enough to give a bother, meanwhile Kyo was making every effort to dodge the graceful Yuki.

"_You know, he doesn't care."_

"_Easy for you to say, he ain't your fucking archenemy!"_

"_Kyo, he doesn't."_

"_Oh shut the hell up you slow ox! That sinister rat is out to rui--"_

I remember it was then that Shigure had peeked into the room to see what the fuss was about. Kyo, that Kitty was so tiresome, had threw a lethal weapon at him (AKA, a shoe). He was now often up and about, thinking, pacing, anxious, and lately it seemed as if my frequent visits were going unwanted. When I had confronted him about it, he stated something like this:

"_I just don't want anymore annoying people to find out. Imagine the idiotic imbecile of a mutt…"_

To which I casually replied, _"You're running with this, aren't you?"_

He had shut the door in my face, and I had walked down the stairs, greeting Yuki with a quick nod and leaving. Yuki hasn't questioned me at all, not in the least about what happened, but I could see he was a bit apprehensive on the subject. However, I can't help notice the relief he feels, and how less tense he is around me knowing that I'm not swooning over him as I've once done. Normally, I'd've been laying down rose petals for a gracious path for the prince, but lately (for obvious reasons) he's been quite dull._ Kitty was so much more interesting. _You can't help but feel like you're bending a few rules when you're with Kyo, and it feels… amazing.

However, I was missing my Kitty. The fact that our time spent apart seem to grow each time I make my departure from Shigure's residence was abhorrent.

Kyo and I need a date.

I wasn't going to call him, and like him I wasn't up much for pleasantries over the phone. I suppose with the situation, I'd be such that of:

"_Kyo, why haven't you let me see you?"_

"_-sigh-"_

"_I miss you, Kitty."_

"_Whatever."_

"_I--"_

"_-click-"_

"_--love… you."_

So, it's been a whole two weeks. I think Kyo and I are pushing two months now? But then again, whose counting? School will be next month, too. I'll be a sophomore, and he'll be a senior. Funny how no-one seems to notice the one year age difference, but I suppose I do look his age.

And on the subject of said feline, I've been finding it almost impossible to stop thinking of Kyo in intriguing positions. Not like, him on a swing with a carnival lollipop, but more like him in bed with nothing but silk boxers growing tighter and… tighter.

I like to go by the phrase that patience is a virtue. I also like to entertain the idea that I am patient, and whilst I did almost slip up once in the forest (earning me a prompt kneeing to the abdomen), I would like to go at his pace. However…

_Kyo was dreadfully slow._

Or was I too fast? You could tell he wasn't accustomed to the basic things like hugging, and while he's done it once before on his on accord I believe, he was rather reluctant in the physical way. Sure, kissing was something he didn't usually protest to, but you bet he wouldn't get used to holding your hand, saying sweet nothings, and lately my urge, bending over.

So alas, here I was lying in bed, and I was running god-awful low on lotion.

One thing you learn once you've had sexual intercourse- your hand will never be held in comparison again. However, that's my experience with Rin, a female nonetheless. Kyo was a male, and something tells me he would be far more difficult to court into that.

So with easy encouragement from Momiji I decided to go visit Kyo.

The trip was only made easier by meeting him along the way.

It was cloudy outside, blocking out the ever prominent summer sun. Kyo was standing twenty feet or so away from me by the fountain. His red-head thick hair was nicely rustled, covering some of his tan face, wearing a casual navy-blue, tight fitting wife-beater, and his famous cargo pants. His tan hands were shoved in his pockets in such an attitude-like fashion…

We waited to see who would approach the other, or rather I was trying to figure it the feline was still trying to ignore me. I could just as easily stand here all day, but Kyo wasn't the most entertaining show to watch. I didn't sigh or roll my eyes like Kyo would have, I just casually walked passed him.

"What the hell?" I heard him say, "You're just going to pretend as if you didn't see me?" He sound a bit annoyed, and slightly hurt, and as I turned to him I said _I wasn't feigning. _He turned up his nose as I watched him, I added;

"Lets have an outing."

It was a simple proposition, I couldn't understand why Kyo looked so perplexed. _Outing? _Is that such a hard concept?

"Did you _just ask _me on a _date?" _He inquired. Sure, if date was the proper term, I suppose I had. I had a rough some of money on me, and this place had a large sum of restaurants. It could be just as simple as he wanted it to be, but I wasn't complaining. It wasn't as if I was hungry, but it would be nice to get a bite with my boyfriend.

"It's a simple yes or no question," I stated bored stiff. He stood there then he took a few steps toward me before mumbling something about me _treating _him like a woman.

"Whatever, lets go," he stated.

I knew he really did, deep down inside, like that I had offered.

"But I get to pick," he mumbled as he walked pass me. So I followed as Kyo walked all the way through town, and it did take awhile, until we stumbled upon _Ushihara's Fish and Chip shack. _

Fish?

Fish.

I never really ate much fish. I wasn't very surprised that Kyo would want fish to begin with. When we walked into the 'shack' it wasn't as bad as I anticipated, in fact the smell wasn't too unbearable, and it was rather social. I was surprise that Kyo would pick such a place that had over umpteen thriving customers.

As we sat down, I picked up the aqueous-colored menu and skimmed over it.

_Foreign Dishes:_

_Spicy Cod and Peppers with Potatoe wedges and Drink….. 6.79_

_Fried Catfish with lemon and sour cream and Drink…6.50_

_Jumbo Shrimp with Lemon/sweet/orange sauce and rice and Drink…7.65_

_Lobster with zesty vegetables and smoked rice and Drink…11.60_

And as I kept skimming over it, I noticed that I really didn't want _any _of it, but to be polite, I picked the…

"Jumbo Shrimp with sweet sauce and ice tea," funny, because Kyo had said the exact same thing, saved he took the _orange sauce _instead.

So, our first date, and I think I was rather enjoying it.

I looked at Kyo, whose cheek was resting in his palm, and with his other hand he tapped … rather annoyingly onto the table. He looked to me, and he did something interesting. He smiled.

That's right. My Kitty gave _me_ a smile. I wanted to kill the bitch of a waiter who disrupted this moment by settling our food before us. But I wouldn't forget, it was one of the most genuine, sweetest, and caring smiles I ever saw, and I don't think he noticed that I had caught it. I caught it, and ran with it.

My heart fluttered.

I looked to my food as he ate his, hesitant I didn't really want to eat it.

"Not big on fish?" He said as he looked to me with an eyebrow raised. He had put a orange piece of shrimp in his mouth as he waited for me to answer.

"_No._" I stated drawling.

"You're so damn picky. You don't like beef, so I can see, but you don't like milk, mango's or fish _either. _I don't think I've actually seen you _eat _anything."

I really hadn't notice how picky I was until he said something. So he knew I didn't like beef, milk, mango juice and fish, but he didn't know I also didn't like soups, carrots, apricots, chicken, mustard, most cheeses, eggs, chocolate, apple sauce, oh and _leeks_. Leeks were particularly … uninteresting.

"I don't like leeks." I watched as his eyes perked up to what I said. "So neither do you." I knew he didn't like leeks, so that meant at least that was one thing in common. He smirked a little before he gave a laugh.

"Well maybe your taste isn't so bad after all," he said as he plopped one of my shrimps in his mouth. I was more than happy to let him dig in, the heavy-weighted woman who ate relatively close to us made me lose my appetite not long ago.

So I paid for the rather cheap meal, with Kyo protesting.

"_I don't need you to pay for me you damn cow!"_

"_I offered you to a date."_

"_I'm not a girl!"_

"_No, but you're cute."_

He had stomped out of the shack, and I had won.

Kyo and I had sat on the fountain ledge as the sky darkened to a hazy red/orange/pink/yellow collage, and it was rather fascinating to watch the sun leave behind it's dignified trail. Kyo hadn't said much to me, but I had felt his affectionate gesture of just-barely leaning against my arm. I smiled slightly before giving him a peck on the cheek, which he mumbled a _treatin' me like a damn girl._

"How's it back at Shigure's?" I inquired. He had let out a sigh.

"Theprincelaughedlast night when Shigure asked why I didn't have a girlfriend," he stated agitatedly.

"He did not."

"K, so he smiled, the hells the difference?"

"Take me there," I said plainly. He stood on his feet and rolled his eyes. There was no use protesting, he'd have to walk home eventually and I would most determinedly follow him.

So I followed him.

When we had gotten to Shigure's front door, he opened it hesitantly. The house smelt of some kind of steamed fish and rice, which was ironic since that's what Kyo had for late-lunch.

"Hello Haru!" I had heard Tohru piped enthusiastically. She was always cheery, I suppose she was the less-hyperactive-version of Momiji in Shigure's home. I had nodded to her a greeting as Yuki came from behind her with flour patted on his face and clothing. Kyo laughed.

"You have _him _cooking? I'm glad Haru and I ate out instead!" I knew as soon as he said that he'd regret it.

"Haru and you? How unusual," he said with a smirk. Tohru seemed too naïve to see where Yuki was pointing the stick at, but she dismissed it and walked back into the kitchen. Kyo's face had flushed over a crimson tone of red, matching almost his ruby eyes. I didn't mind what Yuki had said, besides even if I had, there was no sense in denying if he could attest to Kyo and I _snogging_.

"SEE HARU! THIS IS WHY I CAN'T STAND THIS BASTARD!"

I folded my arms and rolled my other wise empty eyes before I walked up the stairs, the path eventually leading to the heated cat's room, to which he followed docilely.

I sat on his bed, which by now he was used to and often times he didn't complain. I watched as he shut the door behind himself, then looked to me as if fighting a conscious battle of _to sit or not to sit. _

As he sat down beside me, he blew a held in breath out his mouth. I didn't waste anytime as he sat beside me, putting my hand around his waist I had pulled him closer to me to kiss his neck. He was a little apprehensive at first, our two-week break would make him flow out of the custom of doing such things. I gave his delicate neck soft, wet kisses, and as I did so his eyes closed and his fingers got entangled in my hair.

As I pulled him closer, my pale lips found his collar bone and I attacked it willingly. I licked and sucked on it, grazing gently enough to draw out moans that I knew he didn't want to escape his mouth. Kyo had a _delicious _taste about him, and I knew I was getting caught up… I was curious to see just how far he'd let me get.

I had pushed him on the bed so obscurely to him, or he didn't care. I was atop of him, looking into his eyes for a moment, and he looked back at mine. He pulled me down for a chaste kiss, and I was surprised at his eagerness.

It was him who had initiated the desire to stick tongues in mouths, and I let him. I returned the gesture by sliding my wet tongue into his hot mouth, as his breath danced on my lips. I deepened the kiss as I pressed my mouth closer to his, swearing I heard him let out a long, soft moan.

When I had finally took my mouth from his to breathe, I could see a single string of saliva connecting our tongues before it broke. His face was flushed over and his eyes were half lidded and covered with such lust, I knew at this point I couldn't restrain himself. _How far indeed? _

My heated fingers had slowly traveled up under his navy wife-beater, pulling it upward as it did so. I never stop looking at Kyo's eyes as I did so, searching his eyes for anything to tell me to stop. But it didn't, and so I continued my ministrations on his hardened brown nipples as I attacked his neck. His back had gently arched when my tongue had turned its attention to his nipples, twirling around them. He had panted so appealingly as his fingers gripped on my hair.

Unlike before, he didn't knee me as I did this, and I was pleased. I had found a familiar rush of heat travel throughout my body as my arousal began to awake certain parts. My hands had slid from Kyo's slender, yet boyish, waist and onto his thighs. I would _kill _to remove these cargo pants.

As my hands began to rub Kyo's inner thigh, I heard him barely mutter a _dammit Haru, _but that wasn't enough to make me stop. He was too distracted by my tongue working on his tasty nipple, and my hands massaging his inner thigh that he found it nearly impossible to say no. He let out another moan as his head turned to the side, eyes closed, heavy breathing, flushed face. His arousal was as awake as my own. _God I hope he doesn't turn back now._

"_Kyo…," _I cooed his name as I trailed kisses down his navel. His grip never leaving my hair, as if a reminder of me not to go _too _far. At this stage though, what was _too _far?

My hands had began to rub his throbbing erection through his pants, and his grip had released from my hair to grip the sheets at our side. I was pleased with the feeling under my hand as I rubbed his erection. My own was begging to come from my already tight pants, but right now my attention was on Kyo. His moans were getting harder to restrain, and as soon as I grab his zipper he grabbed my hair again.

"Haru…" he called out breathlessly. When I looked to his face, he seemed uncertain and tense. A little smile crept on my face before I stated _It's okay. _

And with that he let me proceed.

I pulled down his pants to his knees, taking in the glory of his cock just slightly showing out the opening of his red boxers. While his hands never let go of my hair, it just added to the sexual appeal…

If I was horny before, I was insanely horny now.

I pulled down his boxers and his body for a second shook at the sudden coldness his heated erection was subjected to. _And there it was in all it's dignified glory. _I took the heated cock in my hand, pumping from the head to the base where his messy orange hairs were. I had started off slowly, listening as his breath hitched every-now-and-then, picking up pace it had turned into full blown sexy moans. I'm not sure how long I could do this without tending to my own attention-seeking problem.

I watched as pre-cum had completely coated the head of his cock, making it look _delicious. _Without much encouragement, my tongue began to lick at the slit of his cock, causing him hold his breath as a moan threatened to leave his mouth. Once again, his hands left my hair to grip at the sheets on his side.

I could swear my name escaped his lips.

I felt him impatiently thrust into my mouth, and I was more than happy at the invitation. I took in his cock, my hands now held his hips as my mouth worked up and down the shaft, the head never leaving my warm and watering mouth. He was nearly whimpering in pleasure now.

In the mix of all of this, one of my hands began to stroke my own desperate erection. As I licked drawlingly at his shaft, I felt his balls tense in my hands. I was greatly anticipating now. His moans only gotten louder as his climax made journey throughout his body, releasing a substantial amount of thick and whitish fluid in my mouth. I felt his body relax as the cream ran down my chin, licking my lips.

_But how far would he let me go?_

I crawled back up, hovering over top of Kyo and catching his eyes. He looked back into mine, panting as his chest raised high and low from the intense orgasm. His finger had wiped the evidence from my chin, then he had pulled me down for a hungry kiss.

I was only too pleased to continue.

I smiled in between kisses as my hands landed on Kyo's hip. As my erection rubbed against Kyo's cock unintentionally, I felt it harden once more in it's presence. As we both desperately rubbed our lengths together, both of us were breathing and moaning heavily in-between our constantly broken kisses.

I was very surprised, however, when Kyo had gripped the bottom of my black tank and desperately attempted to remove it. And with assistance, both our shirts laid haphazardly on his floor. Another smile crept on my pale face as he shuffled his hands to remove the rest of my tight jeans.

It wasn't long before those too were tossed haphazard on the floor.

So here Kyo and I was, naked, and he was below me but then he had raised an eyebrow when I motioned him to spread apart his legs.

"There's _no _way I'm the bottom in this," he stated firmly. Oh silly Kitty, of course you are. I smiled to him mischievously as my fingers rubbed under his bent knees to coax him to spread his legs more.

"Come on Kitty, let me fuck you," a husky whisper in his ear. I felt him shiver for a brief second as my breath danced on his ear, and then he contemplated on this.

"Don't… make it hurt…" I had heard him give in to me hesitantly.

Scratch what I said before, I was _raging_ with horniness now.

I didn't bother to explain to Kyo that it would _always _hurt the first time, but he'd figure that out the _long_ and _hard_ way.

He coyly let me spread his legs as I went in between him- but I wasn't so fast. Tight as he is, it would need to loosen up a little. I licked my fingers a bit before my fingers found his tight rosebud, and I began to press gently and sensually on it. I felt him catch his breath and hold it a little as I pressed more so on it determinedly.

Wow he was tight.

Thrilled that he was being so braved, I finally was able to put one of my fingers inside of him. He had bit his lip at the bitter pain, but to distract him, my lips once more found his and I began sucking his bottom lip sensually. He let out a little moan in between the bitter pain as I continued to kiss fervently at his now swollen-from-kissing lips.

As I pushed deeper in, I hadn't notice how sudden it seemed to him, and he had bit at my lip as a warning. I muttered a _sorry _and continued my mission with caution. _This was going to hurt him like a bitch without lubricant. _

When he had gotten adjusted to both fingers, I had played with the inside of him. I had earned so many responsive moans as he squeeze my shoulders.

"_Damn Haru…unn just do it already!" _He had moaned against my neck as he kissed at it. I almost regretted having to do what I was going to do, because that sweet sensation of Kyo kissing my neck would now have to be removed.

"Kyo, take a deep breath," I instructed as my hard cock pressed at his tight rosebud. He had shut is eyes excruciatingly tight and bit his lip as the tip of my cock just barely penetrated his hole.

"God damn Haru, _less painful…" _he had begged into my neck as my cock pushed a little further in.

I cussed under my breath, he was _tighter _than I anticipated, and I had poorly prepared him for my thick cock. He slammed the back of his head onto the pillows, writhing almost beneath me as my cock pressed further in.

Then with one sudden idea, I forced myself all the way in, breathing heavily afterwards. Kyo had restrained a loud cry in the back of his throat, tears brimming his eyes. But the evidence was on my back as his nails broke the skin.

"_What… the fuck Haru…"_

I know I had agreed not to hurt him, but there was no dodging. I tried to make up for the pain that must of felt like being fucked with a knife, by kisses from his at the corner of his lips.

"_You're doing fine,_" I whispered as the sensation of something restricting covered my cock. "_Just try not to move. You need to adjust."_

"Haru, _just go!_" He had whispered breathlessly to me, and once again he had me surprised by his determination.

Reluctantly, because this would hurt the hell out of him, I thrust to and from him very slowly. He had buried his face in my neck and whimpered as I did this. I began to felt a bit bad, I even told him we could stop, but he had said _you better just fucking do this!_

In an attempt to make this easier for him, I had took one of my hands and began to stroke his cock in sync to my thrusting. There was an immediate improvement, Kyo had gone from whimpering in pain to just hitching his breath.

I felt his body relax under me after some time as I thrust. The feeling was fucking phenomenal. Soon enough, we were moaning breathlessly in each others ear as I picked up the pace. I knew the pain was now dulled almost completely when I had hit something in him, causing him to moan loudly in my ear and arching his back almost. _So I found Kitty's spot. _I worked progressively to hit that spot again and again until I perfected the action completely. He moaned my name so _many _times, and I must've moan his tons more.

I lifted his lower body with my hands for a better angle, and the way his breathing was getting harder to sustain I bet the change was for the better. The shift in position also made it easier for his cock to rub against my pale stomach, dragging even _more _moans from the kitty.

When he's moaning got louder, and when his breathing got heavier, and when he started to really _claw _at my back, I knew he was going to explode any second now. I thrust harder, faster, hitting that spot over and over until I felt his hot seed shoot onto my stomach and partially on my chest. With one last thrust, I pulled out and shot my seed onto his stomach, mixing partially with his own.

I laid down beside him, both of us sweaty, and breathlessly he crawled up to me and placed his head under my chin. As my breath sustained it's normal rhythm, I had kissed the top of his messy-haired head and smiled as he draped an arm languidly over me. I closed my eyes and toss the blanket over us, hiding our bodies and our mess.

_So that's how far._

_I smiled again as I pulled Kyo closer to me, drifting off into a hazy sleep._

_I think we should have pleasant, pleasant dreams tonight._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_WOW._

_A sex-scene 3 and ½ pages long O____O _

_Didn't know I had it in me. They're usually like three paragraphs long and less… graphic and knowledgeable._

_But then again three years passed since my last fic._

_REVIEW. _


	6. Chapter 6

**O**__**_**__**O**

So well, that was an interesting last chapter, wish I had some more reviews though O:

So quick run-through of the story: Kyo depresses over Tohru dating Yuki, Haru comforts Kyo and kisses him. Kyo gets mixed feelings, kiss kiss date. Yuki finds out but is totally chill about it. They do the nasty, Kyo loses his virginity, aww how cute :3

And to answer your inquiry Norway22, I'm going to Wake Tech Community College, then transfer to NC State University for two years, then to Duke School of Medicine :O

I looked I Berkeley, you live up north! O:

_I'm gon' get chu!_

On a side note; I passed ALL my exams, including Algerbra II ;O I'm gonna graduate the 13th (but I don't wanna attend the ceremony).

DISCLAIMER: *Stands guard with a Mossberg shotgun stating "SHE DOESN'T BE CLAIMING!"*

*Listens to 15 step- Radiohead*

Chapturrr 6

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

Ugh, when I woke up, I felt _pain. _

It was rather early, looking to the digital clock I could see the numbers six fifty two. I let out a heavy sigh, then stifled a yawn before I stood up from the bed-- feeling unusually bare and… grubby.

So I had sex with Haru last night, _great. _I was officially gay, _sweet _(Sarcasm of course). I rolled my eyes as I wrapped up in a sheet, grabbing some clothes, then roving toward the shower to redeem my cleanliness.

I winced at the dull pain I felt from last night's behavior, and I can't _believe _I actually let the damn pervert do it, too. If that's what sex feels like, then _I'm definitely _going to be the top next time.

The warm water rushed down my _molested _body as I formed suds on my stomach, cleansing intently at it to ensure there was no more of the dried substantiation lingering on me. I was discomfited in a way, I thought as the warm water washed over me that I would now have to look Haru in the eye knowing what we did. I knew he felt that he had gotten one over me, but I honestly can't see myself being as willing as I was before. Now with the _soreness, _I knew I wouldn't be completely used to it the first time…

He wasn't very… standard sized.

I sighed with relief at my newly cleaned body, drying my hair off with a towel and then my body. I took the damp towel and wiped away at the mirror to remove the opaque fog that covered it, looking at myself in the mirror I felt my body less tense.

_Pfft, just sex, not like I care._

When I had finished drying myself off, I put on a nice-fitting white tee-shirt with light blue jeans, nothing particularly special. My hair was still a dampened mess, rustled all over by the towel, but I wasn't trying to look good for anyone. When I pushed open the door, I was met with the unexpected sky-violet eyes of a certain _exasperating_ rat.

_Oh give me a break!_

"Have you any idea how elusive sleep seemed last night?" I heard Yuki state in a fatigued and goaded voice.

"Wha…?" I was slightly perplexed as Yuki furrowed his brows at me, indicting.

"You and Haru were so earsplitting that I had to think of and excuse to take Tohru out of the house. You're fortunate Shigure was out with Ayame and Hatori, or else they'd heard you too. I couldn't sleep with the _images _of what you and Haru was doing up there, and it was _unsettling._"

My face must have been as red as my blood, mortified, I couldn't think of _anything _to say as a defense for what had happened. Yuki pushed pass me and closed the bathroom door behind him, muttering something along the lines of _disgusting. _

Sure, he gives me all the grief, but none to Haru. _Sooo like him. _

When I walked down stairs, I caught glance at the time on the wall which had read seven eighteen.

_Milk._

_NO! Not THAT kind of milk, the one you drink…_

_Oh I fucking give up._

I opened the cardboard carton and poured the soothing contents down my throat in one long swig, realizing that I needed to land more milk. I was running out, but I'm sure seeing how bare our refrigerator was Tohru, the _housewife, _would be more than willing to get some groceries and picking up two cartons of milk for the week.

I walked in the living room and plopped onto couch. _I need a vacation. _I sighed as I picked up the remote, turning on the once blank television to be hit with a plethora of lights and sounds. _Erm, _I turned down the volume, a reduction of more than half, and surfed the channels to see what was to come on next.

I never really watched television, and I could see why. There wasn't really anything particularly _interesting _on_, _save for a cooking channel that had a little cute Japanese woman on there preparing some kind of food. But then I lost interest when she started cutting up leeks and putting it in her dish…

_Way to spoil what little entertainment I _did _have._

I felt someone come up from behind the couch and swathe me with their arms. The warm breathing going into my damp hair as if they had their nose resting on it. I seen the rings on the pale hand that wrapped to my other shoulder, subconsciously I counted eight rings. _Haru. _

"Don't just hug me like that…," I mumbled, but in all honesty I really didn't mind.

"Good morning."

He had jumped from the back of the couch and landed beside me, his head leaning into the couch, he let out a yawn then scratched his forearm. I noticed how he didn't wear a shirt, only a pair of tight, fitting black jeans, and his hair too was as lazily dried as my own. I turned my attention back to the cute Japanese girl on television, who was now preparing some kind of pork skillet and noodles. _Hmm, I'm hungry._

"I'm hungry," Haru had said in his usual dull voice, tilting his head toward me as if insinuating something. I rolled my eyes, I had no qualm in my mind that Haru lacked culinary skills so I stood and mumbled _fat cow, _I made for the kitchen_._ He did pursue me to the kitchen, not that he would dare be of any help.

"What's on the menu?" he inquired impassively as he watched me take out miscellaneous ingredients for stew.

"The hell's it looks like?" I mumbled as I began chopping carrots on the wooden bored. He had pulled himself up so that he sat on the counter, watching me and yawning once again.

"Stew," he said finally after moments of scrutiny. I rolled my eyes again and put down the knife, turning to him with my hand on my hip.

"Guess you don't like stew either?" My voice had a hint of irritation as he sat there looking at me for a few moments before he plainly stated;

"No, not really."

Oh gee fucking whiz, his pickiness was starting to be a pet peeve of mine.

"I'm more into Kyo flavor."

What the-- Did he _just _say what I think he _just _said? I turned away quickly as my face began to heat up with embarrassment. No doubt he was referring to _yesterday. _I began chop hastily at the carrots at the very thought, blindly I had cut my finger.

"Shit!" I hissed as I watched the blood drip-drop on the table. I heard Haru hop off the counter, walking up to me, then he had took my hand and looked at it inspecting.

"Rather deep," he stated as he took me to the sank and began washing it out. It wasn't too bad. I mean, it was deep, but it wasn't threatening… Later he had dressed it up when I told him where the bandages were, wasn't as if I couldn't do it myself, however, it's a bit hard with one hand.

He took over cutting the vegetables… guess he did make use of himself after all…

"_I can cook the damn meal, Haru."_

"_Clearly, you can't."_

"_I'm not handicap, you know!"_

"_That's nice."_

In the end, he ended up preparing the stew, and it tasted alright. A little much rice though…

"_It's to drown out the mushroom flavoring you added."_

Oh, so now he doesn't like mushrooms! I didn't grumble though, as long as something was in my stomach there was no room for argumentation.

Yuki had came down stairs too, looking wide awake. I was rather glad he wasn't no longer in a sleepy haze, he had the predisposition to be very grumpy in the mornings.

"Where's Tohru," I asked as he sat down on the other sofa. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked down with a sigh.

"She's a bit tired, she and I were out rather late."

"Why?" I heard Haru inquired. That damn rat better not say…

"She wanted to stargaze," he stated calmly.

"OH! SO FUCKING HUMILIATE ME, BUT SAVE THE PERVERTED COW THE TRUTH?!" Yip. He was relentlessly doing this, giving me the shitty end of the stick and treating Haru as if he were regular. Haru had looked to me a bit while, Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose once again.

"I heard you two last night, I didn't want Tohru to… speculate. I took her out," he said calmly. Haru didn't seem to mind, but my face was redder than a beet.

"Screw you, Yuki," I stated coldly, to which Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," he just then picked up a magazine and began glancing over it.

"Moans like a siren, doesn't he?" (a/n: By siren, I mean the girls who had the beautiful voice in Greek mythology- Odysseus reference.) as soon as Haru said that, I threw my bowl of stew at the wall as my face gotten redder. Yuki's face was also pinkish as he let of a nervous laugh.

"Shut the hell up you perverted son of a --"

"Sorry I woke up so late!" I heard Tohru chirp as she walked in the kitchen. "Oh, did you all already eat?" She inquired as she poked her head through to the living room.

"Actually, Ms. Honda I didn't eat. Only if it wouldn't trouble you, do you think you could make something for me to eat?" I blew out a _pfft _as Yuki finished his statement.

"Can't believe you still call your girlfriend that."

"Can't believe you sound like a siren."

That's it, I stomped out the house, passing my mess on the wall formed from me throwing the bowl at it. I made damn sure I gave the door a good slamming on my way out.

I crept up the wooden ladder that was placed on the side of the house to rest on the roof. It's been so long since I've been up here… And who the hell does that Yuki think he is? And Haru, comparing me to some mythical bitch who ensnares men with their voice. They're probably down there laughing about it right fucking now…

It wasn't long before Tohru perked up here too… odd. She crawled toward me, cautious enough so that she wouldn't fall off the roof-- not that I wouldn't risk falling myself to catch her. When she got close enough to me, she sat down and looked to me with a nervous smile.

"Yeah?" I questioned as she nervously fidgeted her fingers. Her nervous disposition was rather perplexing…

"How are… you?" She asked me cautiously. She must've been thinking of something…

"Oh… yeah…fine…"

"And… Haru?" She had continued nervously.

Wait.

_Whoa, whoa wait!_

Why was she asking me about Haru? Why would she even conjoin us into the same discussion, much less a sentence after the prior. I felt a lump clot in my throat, _hoping, wishing, needing _that she didn't speculate what I thought she speculated. Tohru was so oblivious to things, there was absolutely no way that she would of configured the idea herself. It was… uncanny… that she would be so vigilant for once. I can't help but feel that that damn rat had something to do with it.

I sat quiet for a moment, thinking that since then I moved on, that is shouldn't be hard to talk about with her. She'd understand, but then I'd have to tell her about Haru… I really had nothing to be ashamed of though, Tohru was a sincere girl and she would understand and accept me no matter what I did.

"I was feeling terrible… because I seen you and Yuki together…," I had stated as simple as possible, yet it seemed so hard to come out of my mouth. She had quickly looked to me with a look of concern on her face, tears had began to brim her eyes as the thought of her breaking my heart was tearing her apart. "No, don't. It's fine now. You see… I moved on…" She slowly smiled brightly, taking hold of my hand. "Haru's helped me out… a lot actually," and before I knew what I was saying, "we're… "

"I know," she stated kindly.

She looked to me blushing madly, tripping over her words as she had tried to say "so that's why he's been with you lately?" I chuckled a little and smiled back at her. "Oh Kyo, I can see how happy you've been! You're so lucky to have someone like that." She was genuine, and I had appreciated that…

"Don't tell anyone…"

The late afternoon had just started to kick in, and it was hours since Tohru and I had that little talk. I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief knowing how easy it was to trust her.

Haru had mentioned something about leaving, and he did leave about an hour ago…

"_Bye Kyo."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Hatori's waiting outside."_

"_You didn't tell me you were leaving!"_

"_You once told me that I didn't have to."_

"… _Don't take so long to visit…"_

I think ever since we did… _it… _I maybe… just maybe gotten a little closer to him. The fact I had trusted him with my body like that, I had better gotten closer to him. It was easier to be less a hard-ass now, even if I only changed just a little. Perhaps I was a bit more relaxed.

So review of the day, Yuki annoyed the _fuck _out of me, Haru _embarrassed _me, Tohru _always _knew, Haru _leaves _without warning…

It's going to be a long rest-of-the-summer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chappie, I think I am going to jump into the school year O:

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

**Review 3**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The deliciousness of these Morning Star Veggie Patties Ginger Teriyaki Rice Cakes… *drool* best vegetarian meal EVER. It is that ONE BRAND that has let me sustain being a vegetarian so long ; o; Soy products are so good. I am actually growing my own soybeans now :O You can eat soybeans _raw _like peanuts! I did not even _know _that!

Anyway, this chapter will take place in school, 'cause the summer is officially over. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru start their senior year, and Hatsuharu and Momiji start their sophomore since they are freshies in the manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or go under the false pretense, of creating and owning any of the characters in my story, save for the woman who feeds he birds and the character who states 'such a major cock-block'. Other than that, I may add some characters with no significance in the classroom for realism. Fruits Basket is not my creation or original idea.

Without further ado; Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Haru]

Schools in session.

It is our first day of school, but I don't know if I will even meet half the teachers today. Schools not a necessity to me, all school does is innovate unnecessary ways to keep its students under control. Not like I have any classes with Kyo, except lunch and 'discrete math' (which is a 12th grade course- don't ask how I got in), so I have no real motivation to go to any other class.

Momiji was very enthusiastic, more so than I predicted he'd be. I couldn't understand why anyone would be so jubilant to go to a place that didn't do anything but forced you to learn waste. I couldn't get into the hype like Momiji, who was excited by his uniform that still offered those shorts. He was excited that he'd have most his classes with me, too.

_My classes:_

_Environmental Sciences_

_English II_

_Discrete Math_

_World History _

_Lunch_

_Advance Communication Systems_

_Photography_

_German II_

_Momiji's Classes:_

_Environmental Sciences_

_English II_

_Trigonometry_

_World History_

_Lunch_

_Art II_

_Animal Behavior_

_German II_

Of course Momiji convinced me to go for German I freshmen year with him, and he passed the class with flying colors. In fact, Momiji should be AP German IV, but they don't let you waiver the first two years for some unessential reason.

I wished more of my classes were like Kyo's, he has:

_AP Chemistry A_

_AP Chemistry B_

_Discrete Math_

_Advance History (Japan and China)_

_Lunch_

_AP English IV_

_Curricular Assistance_

_Botany (Honors)_

It isn't hard to see by his course selection that most of his classes involved Yuki and Tohru. Judging by his classes, I could probably utilize him as a tutor as well. To be honest, I didn't even know Kyo was that smart to be in so many advance classes, he doesn't seem much to pay attention, and I knew he dread school and often skipped classes too.

When I had finally got ready for school, Momiji and I set out for our walk.

"Isn't it fun? We get to see everyone now!" Momiji piped as he skipped about in front of me, twirling and smiling, laughing and such. He was always happy, and people would think it's annoying, but to me I usually enjoyed Momiji because he was the one person who was so unusually non-serious all the time. I like to entertain the idea I am a bit serious, but Momiji is the kind of person who'll make you less tense, even if it is by extreme flamboyance.

"Sure," I agreed absentmindedly as I gazed heavenward.

"Ja! We have so many classes together Haru!"

As we walked through the school gates, the bell sounding didn't give me any time at all to meet with Kitty, wherever he was. Perhaps I should go to all my classes today, just to get a feel of the general location. Besides, they were starting a new policy of calling parents or guardian when you miss a class. That mean's I'd have to put up with Hatori.

When he had seen my absenteeism last year on my report card, he has sternly said '_Haru, this kind of behavior is unacceptable. You will accomplish very little in life if you don't learn responsibility now.'_

I had an average of about eighty absents per class, the teachers just knew I'd fail. What they didn't anticipate was that I had one of the highest scores for the freshmen class.

I pull my weight.

My first class was environmental sciences, and I found that class particularly monotonous and dull. Momiji was tediously writing down what little notes we did have. Most of the class was the teacher telling us what materials we need, the rules, and a gist of what we'd learn.

The same with English, we took little notes on materials, learned the rules, and a gist of what we'd learned. He introduced himself, his life, his personality, and his method of teaching-- all of which went out my other ear.

Discrete math, one of my classes with Kyo, was particularly interesting.

"Oh I see we have a 10th grader in this class," the teacher spoke from his podium as he glanced at the roster and took attendance. Everyone's eyes looked about, and Kyo's eyes met mine, then Tohru smiled to me while Yuki lifted a brow.

"The hell you get in this class?" Kyo had inquired as he folded his arms. It wasn't that hard really, I registered, had Hatori sign a waiver form in exchange that I attend class more. They wouldn't let me in any other classes though that were AP or 12th grade because discrete math wasn't a required course.

"Wasn't hard," I stated dully. I torn a piece of paper from my composition notebook, balled it, compacting it, and threw it at Kyo, "pay attention."

He rolled his eyes and turned back around, mumbling something along the lines of _stupid cow. _

So most of class I stared at Kyo, and clearly he didn't notice. I already knew that for this reason alone, I was going to fail this class because all my concentration was going to be on that red-headed tanned boy. But this class I could sacrifice, and it was worth the time I wasted in it.

Throughout the days of scrutiny concentrated on Kyo, I learned that he was left-handed. That's funny, when a teacher spots a student using their left hand in elementary, they usually correct it in Japan, but I suppose since he didn't really go to elementary and such no-one could force him otherwise.

It was cute, left-handed Kyo.

People who are left-handed, according to statistics, die nine years before right-handed people. Of course statistics mean nothing.

I also noticed that when Kyo is thinking, he would bite a part of his lower lip and tap his fingers on his lap. Then I noticed that whenever the teacher called on him, he would say something like _I don't know _when he _did _know.

The one thing I liked best in this class was that group-work was a constant, we did it at least three times a week, and I would _always _pick Kyo.

"K-Kyo-kun," a nervous, blushing girl had called to Kyo during one of our assignments. She stood beside him, holding her book to her chest as she fidgeted with her feet on the ground.

"What?" He said as he rolled his eyes and put his pencil behind his ear.

"Want to be… partne--"

"Kyo, you're my partner," I stated casually as I pushed my desk up to his, bumping slightly. Kyo let out a sigh, then just slightly smiled before saying _I guess I already have one. _

I noticed that Kyo had quite a few fan girls swooning over him, and I made damn well sure to remind Kyo that he didn't have any business talking to any of them. He was usually annoyed by them anyway, but I established my territory by occasionally hugging him from behind, or hooking my arm around his shoulder. Lots of girls thought it was cute, while Kyo would blush and tell me to let go.

"_Damn cow."_

"_Love you, Kitty."_

I noticed that while Yuki's fan club gotten more determined, a "Kill Tohru Honda" fan club was growing in rapid numbers. Of course Yuki, Kyo, and whenever I was around, we wouldn't let anyone scathe her.

I may or may not of gone Black whenever some bitch cast her an evil eye.

I also was quiet fond of photography, not that advance communication systems wasn't almost the same exact thing, but whenever we had a project to do or were allowed to take the camera home, I'd follow Kyo around. He didn't like me taking pictures of him, but when I had caught off guard it was rewarding. I had a picture of Kyo, wet with a towel loosely around his tan waist from an after shower. His eyes were sleepy, yet they looked so seductive. I think I got an A+ on that picture.

Of course when Kyo found of I was taking pictures of him, he demanded that I show him the pictures at once. There were several pictures of him;

Kyo standing in the sunlight, making him look ethereal.

Kyo sleeping sweetly in bed, his skin looking soft as his hair gently passed his eyes.

Kyo with his arms folded, leaning against the wall, half lidded.

Kyo sweaty from practicing at the dojo.

Kyo watching the full moon as the moonlight made him look pleasantly insipid.

I had quite a few, and with each one he blushed, demanding I burned them. He got even more frustrated when I told him it was for a collected project. He just sighed in defeat and stormed out the room. Once though, when we were lying in bed, I had even taken a picture of us. Kyo was asleep; his head was subconsciously tucked under my chin. I had lifted the camera with one arm and took a snap-- it was a rather nice picture.

I got extra credit for that because it 'captured a deep and emotional controversial moment.' I'm not going to tell Kyo about that one though.

Any other time, I wouldn't see Kyo everyday, but with school I think it's brought us closer together.

Once he agreed reluctantly to skip first period class with me so we could hang out on the roof, we mainly just made out the whole entire hour that we spent there, among other things. He called a pervert before he went to his next class, but I didn't mind, it was worth it.

He even feigned like he didn't know I was copying answers from his test in discrete math, and Tohru was happy for me that I got a perfect score. If it wasn't for the fact that I sat diagonally behind him, I wouldn't gotten an A for first quarter.

When some girl asked if he'd come over to study, I immediately barged in like a big cow. Someone had said I was 'such a major cock-block'.

"_Kyo, date tonight."_

"_What? What the hell are you talking about now?"_

"_7 o'clock. Be ready." _

I then had walked away with my hands in my pocket as the girl stood there dumbfounded.

He wasn't ready at seven, but we went out anyway. It was nice, I had set up a little picnic-dinner on a hill by the lake, he had blushed madly when he seen it.

"_The hell is this for?"_

"_It's a date, Kyo."_

"_It's… nice."_

"_Sit down, Kitty."_

Yes, it was going on five months that Kyo and I had been dating, and he's been smiling a lot more. I had loved him for so long, but I've never really told him because I had a feeling that it would be much too soon, but tonight with the sun leaving the sky in a dark orange haze, I felt it was time that I told him-- for seriousness.

"I love you, Kyo," I stated placidly as my hand cupped his face. He blushed madly, tripping over his words.

"Wha… what?"

_I've said it before, but never like that way I've done now. I had pulled him in for a kiss, and unlike my other kisses, this one was as soft and passionate as I could muster._

_Yes, I see a bright future with lots of Kyo in it._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Aww, Haru with a camera, isn't it cute? _

_Moreover, he told his little kitty he loved him! *heart*_

_Tehehe, review!_


	8. Chapter 8

O:

A/N: …Prepare for some angst.

Disclaimer: … I don't own fruits basket or its characters.

Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

It's been a week since Haru told me he loved me, but I've yet to tell him the same. I've no doubt in my mind that I care that deeply for him, it's just _saying _it is so damn _hard. _I know he wont laugh at me, or make me feel stupid over it, he's not the type, it's just… I've never told anyone I loved them besides Shishou- I'm not exactly the type of guy to wear my heart on my sleeve.

Haru hasn't been pressuring me with anything, I mean, it didn't seem like he was expecting me to say it back, and I'm sure he already knows I feel the same as he does. I mean, I _did _walk in the rain to sneak to the main house to _see _him the very next day.

No matter how much I hate to admit it, it's _dreadful _when he isn't around. I get a sense of emptiness-- a vacancy that's so spiraling that I just want to be asleep so I don't have to feel it. That's pretty much all I did when he wasn't around, _sleep. _It makes me feel lethargic, but there's just nothing I can do without him. It's so… depressing.

Talk about co-dependency issues.

Seeing him at school wasn't enough, and I wasn't about to get in the habit of skipping classes obsessively… But time was grim, and I didn't have enough of time for him to do things like not visit me often. Graduation was six months away, six months until I will be confined into that dark place…

_The Master of my nightmares…_

I've been thinking of it more often, and before I was more or less apathetic on the issue, but when he told me he loved me it changed things. Not that it didn't bother me, it did bother me, but not nearly as much as it did now. I would be torn away from the one thing that I felt was worth living for. I'm not sure if I could tell Haru my inevitable fate…

Every time I thought of it, it was like a sticky hot clot in me was pulsating a fear, an anxiety, such _trepidation_, my whole disposition would change drastically and I'd go silent.

"_Your eyes are darker, Kyo."_

I would be so non-responsive to anything, leaving myself but only a capsule- a body with no _inhabitant_. My heart would _pound _in my ears, so deafening to everything around me, and everything turned gray. I'd look to my gray palms to see the little gray lines, look ahead to see gray people, or gray buildings, gray books and paper, gray walls. And as my breathing paced, I'd see more gray things until I see _gray eyes… his gray eyes…_

That's the only thing that put me back into reality…

You know that feeling that you get in your stomach when something horribly wrong has happened? I feel that every time I thought of those things…

I really needed to see Haru.

As I walked to school, I had no real intention on attending _any _of the classes whatsoever. My main goal was to find Haru, I needed to find Haru, I needed to tell him the truth.

I look heavenward to the dark gray clouds, but there's no answer, there's no acute answer the inquisition _why_. No, that wouldn't make a difference to me if I knew why. That, even the answer itself, wouldn't do _anything at all _to help the situation. I stop asking why, knowing that there is absolutely _no _escaping this, I must accept it.

_He loves me._

How could I tell him if he loves me… How could I accept this if I love him? The world is sickening, exhausting, it uses you as fuel to make waste out of you. A cavern, a dark, cold, lonely, sticky cavern. To think that my very existence is scourge upon the Sohma family makes me battle the thought;

_do I deserve this?_

I don't know anymore… Normally I'd not have to contemplate this. The answer was once so obvious, that I did deserve this pain. That my absolute abhorrence was essential, that my punishment was something to be condone ever since my mother died. It was my fault, nothing more and nothing less…

But from the start, before Haru loved me he had said it wasn't my fault, that _I _wasn't a monster, and that it wasn't impossible to care for the cat. I had felt and ineffable acceptance from him, as he proved to me that I could be _happy_.

If someone cares for me, loves me, and if what _he_ had said was true, then I don't deserve the inevitable fate-- do I? It would be a great transgression to hurt Haru, I rather die than to see Haru in pain…

I never cared so much for a person as I do now.

_There he is, standing by the school gate and about to enter it._

"Haru," I called to him quietly as I walked up to him. I hadn't realized how hard it would be for me to look him in the eyes, knowing what I know now. He looked to me with an inquiring gaze as I looked to the ground, looking at the little plants that stuck through the creases in the sidewalk.

"What is it Kyo," he stated calmly, but even still I refused to look him in the eyes. My vision was _burning, _it had began to blur, and I backed up. _No, not now Kyo, be strong… _

_But the tears looked so black against the white sidewalk._

I knew Haru had seen it, the tear that fell from my face and the several impatient drops after it. He stepped closer to me but then I backed away. Turning around, I felt my feet dragging me somewhere fast, the footsteps of my own and Haru's after me clouding in my ears as rain began to fall…

I could hear him call after me, I could-- but I didn't stop. I didn't want him to ask why, I didn't want him to ask _why_…

The rain had gotten so heavy, the sky so dark, it was blinding. The weakness consuming my body was significant, causing me to fall down into the dark ally I had ran into. Panting out of breath as I laid motionlessly on the black asphalt of the deep ally, hearing Haru turn the corner and dropping to my side.

"Kyo, talk to me!" I had heard him say, full of emotion, as he pulled my limp body to his chest, holding securely as the relentless rain drenched us completely. I was thankful for that the rain made my rapid tears hard to detect, but the soreness of my eyes I'm certain gave it away.

When I had looked to his face I had seen a palette of emotions-- panic, anxiety, perplexity, hurt, fear, those gray deep pools that is Haru's eyes…

Maybe I'd've spoken if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't _breathe_.

It was the constant theme of suffocation that would then again plague my blighted life. I really couldn't breathe, and I could feel myself grasping my at my neck as all noises around me ceased to exist. I could see Haru's lips move but I couldn't hear a word of what he was saying- _shouting_. I could easily distinguish his hot tears on my face from that of the cold and ruthless rain.

Soon a haziness came over me in a sort of stupor, and I felt my eyes grow so cumbersome that I had no option but to shade them with my lids. It was dark, so dark, my heart had pounded three distinct times before I had passed out.

_Breathe…_

[Haru]

I ran as fast as I could, which was hard, I wasn't used to carrying 140 lbs on my back. I had to take him back to Shigure's house, but the rain was making it so hard to see. Even when I could see, there was the dilemma of going the right direction.

_Fuck._

I breathed heavily as I stopped to think, trying as best as I could to remember where to go. _This isn't going to work_. I will just have to act on impulse.

The rain wasn't considerate at all, and if I didn't get to Shigure's soon enough I'll be carrying a cat. Carrying a cat at least would be easier than carrying a teenage boy.

As I round the corner I couldn't help but worry what it was that was bothering my Kyo. It felt so ominous, his actions, how he wouldn't let me close to him. Then he had ran away, but it was clear it was something he wanted to tell me- figuring it out however was a work in progress as I tried to ensure his safety first. I was certain he and I would both have fevers at the end of this round.

I ran down through the park, pass the fountain, thankful for the familiar setting. Rushing across the street almost got me hit by the car that then honked at me as the driver yelled obscenities. Bitch, can't she see that I'm carrying someone, that perhaps that I'm in an emergency?

As I seen the trees come into the distance, I was thankful. Now all I would have to do is make sure I didn't get lost in this labyrinth. Hopefully my impulses wont fail me now. Running pass the trees, my eyes were narrowed on a single path, a path that seemed almost to stick out. Why've I not noticed this before? I didn't linger on the thought much longer, a house was now coming into view.

I thrust the doors open with what little strength I had, rushing up the stairs and into the room, I nearly fell on the floor. Determined, I dropped the soak and wet Kyo onto his bed, and worked quickly to remove the cold and wet clothing, tossing them every which way. I left him in nothing but his boxers, taken out a blanket from his closet and wrapping the unconscious Kyo in it.

I slumped beside his bed, my head full of all forms of anxiety.

_What has you so upset, Kyo?_

I shivered as the cold wetness of my clothes sunk through to my bones, but I wasn't about to leave Kyo alone. Even if it's just the rain, nothing could justify why it is that my Kyo was… crying. It felt like a stab to the heart when I saw him in such a disposition. I've noticed lately while we were in class how he'd look empty, a capsule, like a mannequin and then all of the sudden he'd change back to normal.

He was so… mystifying lately.

I noticed that Kyo and I were the only ones in the house, judging by the fact Shigure hasn't shown himself to me at our sudden appearance.

I was shivering more so than before, realizing I'd have to get out of these clothing, I looked through the cats closet for something warm and dry. Letting out a sigh, I settled for a basic tee-shirt and dark blue jeans, sure that Kyo wouldn't mind…

I heard a cough as I buttoned the jeans, and turning to Kyo I had seen awake and looking about. His eyes finally fell on me.

"Haru…" he stated quietly as he sat up, suddenly clenching his eyes tight as if hit with a massive head pain. He had let of a shaky breath as he worked his languid body to sit up on its elbows, he looked to me again.

"Kyo," I said as I rushed to his bedside, kneeling beside the bed.

"S'cold…" he said wearily as he tugged at the blanket wrapped around him. I crawled onto his bed and pulled him close to me, in an attempt to keep him warm with my body. Breathing into his hair in, I closed my eyes in thought.

"How do you feel?" I asked, but guessing by the long, drawn out pause, he didn't seem like he was going to answer it. He had shifted himself so that he was now looking at me, his ruby-eyes were perplexing to me. I saw something troubling, but I couldn't bring myself to understand why he'd be this way.

"I have to… tell you something," it was said in a whisper, hardly audible it was. I had figured as much when we were standing at the school gates, his whole infrastructure had changed seemingly for the worst and he ran from me. I would never want Kyo to feel that he couldn't confide in me, and it hurt me to watch him make such distance. I waited quietly for him to continue, watching such hesitance take over his features. "I… love you."

When he had said that, my stomach gave way to butter flies fluttering uncontrollably, I couldn't help but smile into his hair. It had meant so much that he said that, he hasn't a clue how long I've waited for him to say that.

"I love you, too, Kyo." He was silent for a moment. I felt the coldness of his inhale and the hotness of his exhale on my pale neck.

"…but," he wasn't finished. _But?_ 'But' usually inclines something bad, doesn't it? 'But' what? He stayed silent for a long time, 'but' what?

I had felt him gently clutch the shirt of his I was wearing, as if trying to find a way to prepare for this 'but'.

"Haru… no… I really… I really just need to tell you this… I--"

"Kyo, what is it?" I had inquired placidly, bringing my cold hand to his equally cold flesh of his cheek. He downcast his eyes, "Kyo, look at me."

"Haru… when we came to an agreement, I never anticipated that we'd last this long, that I'd feel this way about you, and you feel this way about me. You built me up… but dammit I shouldn't of let you so close."

Before I could protest his latest statement, he had continued.

"There's no easy way to say this other than to just say it."

"Kyo, what is it?" I asked almost impatiently. I watched as Kyo inhaled a soft breath. His disposition was still that of someone tired, weak and lethargic, and I was hoping that whatever bad was coming into his mind was just a side effect from the manipulation of the weather, but something had told me that whatever it was that was making him like this was far more plight than the rain.

"When I graduate… I will be confined away for… the rest of my life. As the fate of the cat… it's important for the Sohma tradition…"

I've heard of this… but I never once entertained the idea that Kyo… _my _Kyo_, _would be subjected to this. I felt my body grow more cold than it has ever been before, grabbing hold of Kyo's wrists, I looked him in the eye.

"No. No I won't see to it."

"Haru… there's nothing you can do."

"You're… you're just going to let it happen!?" I shouted as I went atop of Kyo, staring him in the eyes.

"You shouldn't of loved a monster like me, Haru." His voice was so damn weak, so hopeless, looking away he refused to meet my gaze any longer.

"Fucking look at me Kyo!" I shouted, heart-struck broken. He didn't look at me, he didn't fight back my words. This wasn't the Kyo I knew at all…"You're not a monster, Kyo!"

"Then… what am I… if you seen what I could become… would you run, would you…?"

I felt a lump in my throat… and suddenly I knew what must be done…

I grabbed Kyo's wrist, dragging him throughout room and out into the hall. I looked around, finding the stairs, I forced him to follow me down there as well. The front door was still left open from when I had barged into the house. I ran through the living room to the exit, still holding onto Kyo's thin wrist. When I let go of him he stumbled almost to the ground, but he had gained composure. The rain was more so relentless than it was before. He wrapped his almost bare self with his arms as he shivered uncontrollably at the cold rain, but I was determined… I was determined to…

_I'll show you, Kyo. I'll show you._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_OMG JUICY JUICY SUSPICION UP IN THIS BITCH?_

_REVIEW._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I have never consistently, and daily updated a story like I've this one ._. I even deleted my old ones so I wouldn't have crappy distractions!

The only reason why I'm making Haru do what he does in this chapter, because I've never read a story where anyone does it D; So I am hoping I am striking originality with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket.

Without further wait, Chapter 9

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Haru]

_I'll show you Kyo. I'll show you._

My heart was pounding more than it has ever in my whole entire life right now. This moment was both frightening and anticipating. Kyo was standing there, holding his almost-bare self as the rain pour relentlessly onto his goose-bump skin, the clouds had only gotten darker, showing no signs of ending soon but instead deepening its onslaught.

"Damn it, Haru… take me back in," I heard him say quietly as he stood weakly. I approached him, looking at him determined, my mind set on what I was trying to prepare myself to do. I have to admit, I was a bit afraid, I've never witnessed what I was going to, but after this I could most certainly attest to it.

After this, Kyo will see that I'll always be there…

_Always._

Without further hesitation, I grabbed Kyo's wrist, and he looked at me with bewilderment. _What are you doing _was what I heard him speak, but I didn't say anything. As my fingers went in between Kyo's wrist and the beaded bracelet, then his whole demeanor had changed.

"HARU NO!" He yelled as he took what little strength he had to fight back at me. The rain had made it easy however for this not to be a struggle for me.

I still didn't reply as he continued to yell 'no' as I pushed him against the tree to restrain him. I've never seen him look so fearful in _my life_. His eyes were wild, alarmed, aggressive even as he tried to pull my hand from my grasp on the bracelet.

"Forgive me Kyo," I state quietly, and with one jerk of my hand the bracelet snapped, and I had caught it in my palm.

Before I could do anything Kyo had pushed me far onto the ground before screaming as if in agony. I watched as he fell to the ground gripping the dirt as he let out another hoarse cry. He was going through his transformation, and it was paining him to do so. I felt a pang of guilt, but it needed to be done.

He started radiating a reddish glow then suddenly his cries turned to monster-like roars as his body gave way to change. The sounds I heard other than his cries were like flesh ripping and bone snapping. I watched in absolute horror as his body changed from a teenage boy into something I'm sure I wasn't prepared for, tearing what little clothing he had on… It was so hideous, so _repulsive_, I almost wanted to run away… almost but I knew I couldn't. I picked my self up and took a hesitant step toward him._ I never smelt anything so vile in my life. _It was such a strong pungent, putrid, disgusting smell, making my eyes water as it floated in my nose.

Stood twenty feet from me was a large monster-like creature, dripping with an unbearable slime that made me want to puke instantly as it fell to the ground in thick puddles. My body was shaken in such fear, such a fear for what I saw._ It wasn't like a cat at all, it wasn't like anything I could identify._

What I saw was _ineffable_.

"Kyo…" I watched as the big red-eyed monster had backed away when I had called to it. I took a few more steps, and it screamed a horrible cry as I did so. Finally, turning away, it began running so fast that I couldn't keep up. When I ran in pursuit after Kyo, he seemingly disappeared…

I fell to the ground, wide eyed, and shook at what I saw, but knowing what I know now, it's impossible still to call Kyo,_ my _Kyo, a monster.

The rain continued to pour unto the earth at my feet as I dragged myself in Kyo's general direction. I was still determined to find him, as big as this forest was. I knew at least with certainty that Kyo wouldn't leave the forest, I just wish I knew where…

I looked to the bone-juku beads in my hand, watching as it glossed with the rain falling onto them in my palm. How is it that these beads have such a power to hold that back… I gripped them with anger flooding my body, now storming throughout the rainy forest.

…

_Then I saw the most pitiful thing…_

I stopped as I looked down the path to see a battered-looking ball of orange fur on the ground. My breathing hitched as I walked toward it, picking up the hurt cat, I held it to my wet chest in a weak attempt to stop the rain from falling further so onto it.

When I had turned around, I was met with the gaze of Shigure who stood under a black umbrella. He took a few steps toward me, grabbing my hand that held the beads as I held Kyo to my chest with the other. He looked to me, and without a word, he lead me back to the residence.

"Put Kyo in his room, leave his bracelet on his desk. When he wakes up, he will find it in time before he transforms again. I'm calling Hatori to pick you up, Haru." I didn't want to leave Kyo, the last thing I would want for him is to wake up and see me not there, it would only prove his point. I would be there before, during, and after the transformation.

He wasn't going to push me away.

And if what he said was true, that the cat will be locked away after graduation then I had only six months to be with him. I, however, was going to do everything in my power make sure it didn't happen. I wasn't going to let them take my Kyo away…

"Please… don't call Hatori… just let me be with him…" I spoke in almost a whisper as Shigure held the black phone in his hand. He put down the telephone, looking to me he let out a sigh.

"Did you see Kyo?" He inquired. I felt a lump clot in my throat.

"Yes."

"Then I suppose you deserve to spend what little time you have left with him."

I laid beside the cat, who I had tried to dry with a towel previously, on the bed. I was once again shivering in the wet clothes, but I was too shock, too stun to take much notice. I stared at the cat, wondering how someone so beautiful could change into a little orange cat, and then into something so… so…

I closed my eyes as I recalled the smell, the atrocious, rotten, fetid _smell_.

My eyes looked up toward the ceiling as I thought about what he had said earlier. What he had said about being locked away… what he had said about …

I wont let it happen.

I _can't _let it happen.

I'll be _damned _if I let it happen. I couldn't live with myself, knowing I let it happen. I loved him so much it hurt, and if I let it happen then I had better be there with him. Akito was so cruel, so impassionate, so thoughtless of those around him. How could he possibly condone such heinous crimes?

No, Kyo and I will run away. I will take him as far as I could away from it all. Kyo was _mine, _not Akito's, Kyo is destined to be content with life, and being content with this _punishment _isn't something I was ready to tolerate. Kyo and I are from this day forward inseparable…

_I love him too much. _

I felt my eyes grow heavy as my drenched body held the cat close to me… content with my final thoughts of rescuing Kyo from this fate, I closed my eyes and let the sleep poison my consciousness.

------

[Kyo]

When I came to, my body was uncovered, sore, bruised, and fatigued. I sat up, my vision misty, my head throbbing, my throat hoarse and desiccated, my muscles taut and pained.

My face was buried in the neck of someone's wintry flesh, their arms wrapped around my bruised body from my mutation, securing me. The familiar scent filled my nose as I brought my hands to it's cold and wet chest, pushing myself way to see the familiar face of Haru.

A wave of shame came over me.

_He had seen me._

He had attested to the monster in me… But his actions perplexed me. He didn't run away as I expected him to, I had really thought that once he had seen me that he would most certainly run away. He did look fearful, but at the same time, as he came toward me his eyes held some kind of warmth…

When I had ran away, he pursued me, calling after me. How could he bare witness to such a disgusting, shameful, hateful monster and still _call my name_?

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar pulsating sensation of my body, and quickly my eyes scanned the room for my bracelet.

_I needed to find my bracelet…_

When I had spotted it on the desk, I took what little strength I had in my weak and abused body to try to make it to the desk. It seemed such an incessant distance, falling to my knees, I had crawled weakly to the desk and pulled myself up. I was so breathless, gasping for air as my body started to re-awake the monster in me. I grasped at the bracelet and wrapped it around my arm, but the string was broken, and it was hard to keep it there in place. When I had fallen to the ground, my eyes had caught that of Haru's eyes, he had sat up and looked to me.

"Help…" I breathed as I tried desperately to tie the string with my one, nervous yet nimble hand. He knelt beside me, taking his pale porcelain fingers to tie a little knot. Once it was done, I felt my aching body relax.

Without a word, Haru had pulled me in and embrace, holding my bruised self to his chest, I felt his warm breathing in my messy hair. Haru had… really proven himself to me, and though I was ashamed I don't understand how he could still hold me in this way.

I felt my eyes burn as the familiar blur over took my eyes, my breathing had began to hitch… _damn it, not again. _The hot tears rolled down my face, stinging the flesh as the warmth of the tears soon fell onto Haru's pale, cold neck.

He pulled me away just enough to look me in the eyes, and for a long while he had watched me cry…

Then he kissed me.

He had brought his lips to mine, warmth filled my body, and unlike before I now felt that everything would be okay…

I then fell asleep in his embrace…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

Hardest chapter to write! I tried to google images of Kyo's monster form to get a better description, but god was it bare! There was like NOTHING O; Though I did learn some spoilers, like how in the series who Kyo and Yuki end up with o: it's actually rather cute and unexpected_._

_**REVIEW**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Tch tch D;

It's literally 6:51 in the morning O: I woke up at 5:30ish.

Anyway, sorry for the lack of update the pass 2 days D; Ragnarök online. My sister and her husband + 2 children came to visit too, so I have legit excuses D;

Anywayyyyyy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket/characters.

*Listens to Subscene's Version of "Move (if you wanna)"*

Chapter 10

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

Things changed a lot since when last week he shown to me his loyalty. For one, I've been a bit more open and honest with him. Though we never discussed the whole after-graduation-thing, he seemed to be hinting to me that he had other plans. I grew very clingy to that cow, and fuck I hate it. I really hate having bare this co-dependency issue I have with him, and he's eating it up. I'm glad he doesn't use it against me--

_However, that doesn't mean that the damn bovine wasn't fucking annoying._

Pfft. Damn cow.

There he goes, once again with that obnoxious camera, taking pictures of me doing _whatever. _

At first I didn't notice, I usually didn't noticed, but he had forgotten to remove the flash, so when he took the first picture of me sitting up in a tree you bet your ass I noticed it. I fell flat on the ground, and damn did it hurt. And since then, I was unusually keen about where I walked and watched my corners.

Pfft, my weekend shouldn't have to be this strained.

_Something amiss--_ turning the corner quickly, I bump into _who? _That's right, Yuki- the vile rodent, the sinister rat, the road kill, the pest, the stupid little motherfuck--

"You should be more weary of the hallway, stupid cat," and it flowed from his mouth too easy for my liking. Nothing he said was to my liking, but the immense urge to decapitate that rat was oh-so very overwhelming that I had to clinch my fist tightly before saying,

"THEN STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" And storming off. Surely though, as stealth as the cow was being today, I probably pinpointed my location on his Kyo-dar. I huffed-and-puffed my way through the hall, and to the top of the steps where I were to walk down there perhaps to get me some milk to drink.

Walking down the stairs, I made very well sure that I didn't become full display for that cow however. You see, he was supposed to be relaxing outside, but something makes me belie--

_*click* FLASH!!_

My eyes felt as if someone burnt off the first layer my natural lens, my eyes falling victim to that bright, unnecessary _light_. It's daylight, why does _anyone _use the flash in daylight?

"Dammit Haru, can't you at least turn the flash off?!" My voice was loud and incredulous as I glared at the detach cow strangely smiling at me.

"I don't know how to Kyo, I told you that already." I wanted to kill him, but I grasp hold of my nerves as he held the picture in his hand, clearing up, he beckoned me forward to see it. I rolled my eyes and sighed aggressively as I walked toward the smiling cow.

"Eh?" I said as I looked at the picture- I was pretty sure I _did not _like that… gay… in the afternoon. I let out a single _hmpf _before turning around to walk in the kitchen, the cow followed.

"I think this is one of the best ones."

"Whatever, Haru." I opened the refrigerator as Haru sat down on the counter and angling the camera towards me. At this point, however, I wasn't even going to try anymore. I learned that if Haru wants to do something, more often than not that he'll do it.

I heard a click, then the bright flash in my peripheral vision nearly made me jump back. I should have braced myself, cussing under my breath. I slammed my fist on the refrigerator door then looked to Haru with squinting eyes.

"Gimme that damn camera, I'll turn off the damn flash!"

"Be my guest," he stated dully as he handed me the expensive piece of equipment. _Hmm, _there's a button on here that _clearly _signifies flash-on and flash-off, switching it, I handed the camera back to Haru. Being that simple, he was probably aiming to annoy me anyway, for he had to of seen that. On second hand, he isn't the brightest.

I opened the refrigerator again to receive the forgotten carton of milk, bringing it to my lips I took a long swig of the white fluid and swallowed it. Placing it back in the fridge, I heard Haru hop off the counter and walk toward me.

I was about to turn around that is until I felt Haru push my front against the fridge and placing a hand on my hip, but I wasn't going to protest… much.

"Tch."

I felt him place his warm lips on the side of my neck, and I couldn't help but lean into him as he did so. Wet kisses made quest on my neck, sinking a warmth pulsating throughout all my infrastructure, I then let out an _ah. _

I had turned around but before I could do anything, he pressed me up against the refrigerator again and returned his questing kisses on my neck. I subconsciously let my fingers go through his white and black tresses, half lidded- I felt inebriated almost.

I felt that I could of melted the way he began to tongue-play on my earlobe, it was such a sensitive spot. I felt his hips press close against mine, as he put his lips onto my own all-too-eager lips. His one hand traveled slowly up my wrinkled tee-shirt, rubbing onto that sensitive n--

_Click!_

"Dammit Haru," I growled as he pulled away slightly with a smile on his face. My eyes looked to the camera that was positioned from high angle in the air with his other hand. The picture fell out onto the floor, and he completely pulled away to lift it up. Upon the complete exposure of the picture, I felt a blush emanate on my face.

"Can you two _not _sex on the refrigerator, some people would like to obtain orange juice," Yuki stated bored as he rolled his eyes and pushed me way from the refrigerator. I jumped toward him in an attempt to knock his pretty lights out but I felt Haru pull me back.

"GET OFF ME! IMMA KILL THAT DAMN RAT!"

"You should obey your boyfriend, Kyo, I'm sure he doesn't want to see you sprawled on the floor unconscious," Yuki stated with a smug smile, taking the orange juice out of the refrigerator and pouring it into a cup. I let my body relax, feeling Haru let go of me.

"Yes Kyo, I wouldn't." I wanted to punch Haru, but instead I threw my arms up in frustration and stomped out of the kitchen, mumbling _damn cow on Yuki's side. _

I went into my room and flopped on my messy bed, staring at the ceiling I felt my anger seep away. It's too early for this, even if it's one o-six in the afternoon, it's still too _early _for this. I let out an exasperated yet satisfied sigh as smelt Haru all over my sheets.

He was really starting to enjoy my room just as much as he enjoyed my body, wasn't he? These thoughts made me remember that perhaps I should put my sheets in the washer before I forget, these sheets have all sorts of _stains _on them.

I ripped the sheets from my bed, balled it up and tossed it in the hamper. Walking to my closet, I took out a blue sheet and equipped it on scrappily onto my mattress. Satisfactory enough for me, I laid back on the bed and observed the door as the knob click-click-creeked. I watched as Haru stuck his head through the door and looked in to assure I was actually inside. Upon catching me with his storm-cloud gray eyes, he pulled himself completely inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Whaddya want," I inquired exhaustedly as he crawled in my bed, between my legs, and hovered over me with admiration. Admiration? What's there to admire here?

"Kitty kitty," he stated coaxingly.

"I just _changed _the sheets, and we did that _yesterday._" Haru let out a sigh then rolled himself beside me.

"When are you going to take me out."

"What the hell are you talking about _now?_" I turned my head to meet his gaze.

"Take me to the faire opening up tomorrow," he stated casually as he put his pale hand on my cinnamon cheek. Huh? The audacity that cow has.

"Ask Momiji."

"But I'm asking you."

"I don't want to go to some girly amusement park Haru. Seriously, what the hell did you think I'd say? _Oh yay Haru, I like balloons and Ferris wheels and cotton candy!"_

He looked at me with one of the most amused looks I ever seen captured in the human anatomical structure of a face.

"No dammit, I'm not going to some girly park."

"I guess you don't love me," he stated with a melancholy sigh following.

I choked on the lump that just gathered in my esophagus as I sat up bewildered by his statement. Looking at his face, it looked as detached as usual, seemingly the idiot was yanking my chain.

"Oh shut up, I swear you're troublesome."

"But you don't really say it," I couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but to my defense;

"I said it yesterday," I rolled my eyes at him.

"You didn't say it. You _panted _it."

"What the hell Haru, just shut up…"

He didn't respond, but something told me he was waiting. I scratched the back of my head and looked away nervously, sitting up and swinging my feet over the side of the bed. I just_ knew _he was pouting at me.

"I… l-love you," I stammered. He sat up and his legs were on either side of me as he hugged me from behind and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"I know. That's why you're taking me."

"Fine, whatever."

When dinner came, Haru had nudge me to wake up from my cat nap. I had followed him down the stairs and into the dinning area, settling down in my usual spot. Haru had, by habit, sat as close as beside me as possible, so close that he leaned his head on my arm as he grasped it clingingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Alas, the lovers make it to the table to enjoy this fantastic dinner that Tohru has prepared lovingly for us!" I scowled. I never did figure out how it was that Shigure procured the necessary knowledge to know Haru and I were involved, but I wasn't going to ask. Something told me it would just make me so much more frustrated.

When Tohru finished serving the plates we had all began to eat naturally, but then she piped up;

"The faire opens up tomorrow! I'm so excited!" She exclaimed as a big smiled crept on her face and her brown orbs beamed and sparkled. Shigure had smiled broadly, responding such that of;

"Ah young love! I presume Yuki taking you tomorrow?" He only smiled more so when she nodded promptly, clasping her hands together joyously. "What a gentlemen! And what about you two, hnn?" He inquired in our direction. I rolled my eyes habitually, keeping silent, that is until Haru said;

"Kyo's taking me too. I suppose it could be a double date."

I spat my drink on the floor, mortified, "WHAT THE HELL HARU!"

Yuki smiled at us amusingly as Tohru exclaimed happily, stating something like 'oh that'll be so much fun'.

Why did he have to call it a _date. _I just thought we were going out to enjoy our day, I never anticipated calling it a _date._

"Is that so, Kyo, taking Haru on a date?" Yuki inquired, but _god _I wanted to hurt something as my nails dug in my lap painfully. Haru just seemed like the perfect thing to kick like a rag doll as he clung to my arm even still.

"What_--ever!_"

"Oh the children going off to the faire! I suppose I could drop you kids off tomorrow, what time will it be?" Haru looked to Yuki, and Yuki looked back as if they were mentally suggesting a time.

"12PM?"

"How about 2PM, I have some things to finish up before," Yuki countered, and Haru just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care, "Miss Hon-- Tohru, will that be fine with you?"

She looked about puzzled, then she nodded, "only if no one else minds, I don't mean to influence the schedule!" Nervously, she fidgeted her chopsticks in her flavored rice.

"Who the hell goes to a date that early?" I questioned somewhat annoyed. A faire, all those damn people, can't possibly be safe for Haru, Yuki, and I, but I suppose we definitely have no choice since Tohru seems so excited. I suppose she deserves it.

Yuki had then took her hand and she blushed a prolific amount, he gave her one of those Yuki-Prince-Pretty-Boy smiles as reassurance. Eh, she's got bad taste to find that douche bag high and great. But I suppose he's really only a douche bag to me.

"Kyo, when you go to the faire you generally stay there a long while," Shigure stated to me as if it were obvious.

"Whatever, s'not like I wanna go. Haru's making me treat him to this crap because I 'never take him out'," as soon as I said that I felt embarrassed. Did I just gossip something about our relationship to the table? Great, I was getting a bit too comfortable around them with Haru than I had anticipated, and if I keep this up surely more than four people will know. I felt Haru smile against my arm.

"Well, you don't."

"Are you even gonna eat or are you just gonna cling on me?"

Pfft, what was the big damn deal anyway, I have sex with him, you'd think that'd be enough. He's always wanting something. "Kyo, pass me the dumplings please," and before I knew what I was doing I had passed Haru the dumplings with a 'sure' in front of everyone. I watched as Yuki cover his mouth to stifle the laugh, Shigure doing the same thing. Effing rat and mutt.

"You know what, what--_ever_!"

"Actually, never mind."

"What?"

"I don't like dumplings."

When dinner was done, Yuki went to routinely help Tohru with the dishes, Shigure went into his study, and I went up stairs with Haru following behind me.

You see, up until now, I thought it was _I _who had the clingy-clingy problem with Haru, but the more I observe it seems that Haru is a bit clingy himself. I only pretend to mind, because in all actuality I enjoy that he gives me this much attention.

I smiled, but he didn't see it, I made damn well sure of that.

"Kyo,"

I looked to him as he laid beside me, both his hands resting on his abdomen. Was I excited about the faire? Not really, but at the same time if I could make Haru happy with simple and annoying things like this then I suppose he wasn't too hard to please.

"Feh," was my response before I gave him a short and brief kiss, "I'm only doing this because you're giving me no other option."

"Good enough for me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT CHAPTUR WILL MOST CERTAINLY BE THE FAIRE D: I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT AS CUTE AS POZZEBUL.

K?

:3

_**Review~~**_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: 2 it's 3:25 in the morning O______________________O

Disclaimer: I disclaim any claim claiming to own what I don't claim with this disclaimer.

*Listens to Subscence's "Grab Your Glasses, it's gonna be a bright day"- please Youtube it, you'll see why I'm awake thinking of Yuki singing something so stupid ._.*

Chapter 11

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Haru]

"Kyo, wake up," I said as I nudged gently at the sleeping cat on top of me. He grumbled under his breath as he tried to snug more so onto me. This only made me smile at how adorable it was, but we had slept in and I needed to wake him up so that we wont miss the big day.

It's Sunday, and the faire makes it's grand opening.

Honestly, I regretted having to go so late in the afternoon considering the fact that parking will be almost impossible, but I suppose a little walking wouldn't do anyone harm. The utmost it would do is cause Kyo to whine like I know he will because we'll park so far away from the faire grounds.

I continued to nudge at Kyo, until I gave up and rolled him off beside me. In an attempt to remove myself from the bed, it's essential that I crawl over Kyo first, however it was easier said than done once he gripped my arms when I hovered over him.

"Hnn…" he growled almost, looking at me with sleepy, half-lidded, red-strawberry eyes. He looked to me as if scrutinizing with his eyes, this went on for about a minute or two, letting go of me with a simple 'hmpf'.

Kitty could be so perplexing.

"Time?" He inquired tiredly. I looked to the clock as I dug lethargically in my bag for something to wear.

"Twelve thirty four." I was surprise no one bother to wake us up, and I frowned at this. When I thought more on the residing issue, if one was to attest to Kyo sleeping over top of me then I suppose one would leave it at that, wouldn't they?

I sighed tiredly as I picked up my rings from Kyo's dresser, slipping them on my long white fingers. I then turned to the sleepy Kyo who's be scrutinizing me the whole time, it would seem. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he just smiled gently, standing up stretching up greatly and stumbling a little.

Walking down the stairs, we heard music, giggling, rooting- reaching to the bottom of the seemingly steep stairs, I observe Yuki and Tohru stepping madly and happy on a mat with arrows. The accompanying arrows was fast on the screen. Connecting the logic, I assumed that you were to step on said arrows on the mat in correlation to the arrows that were on the screen when it reached the top, creating a dance to the music. I must learn more of this phenomenon.

I heard Kyo snort at this, rolling his eyes he walked in the living room to watch this madness.

_Baby grab your glasses_

_It's gonna be a bright day_

_Hey-ay-hayyy-ayyy heyy_

_Front row, at my show_

_And the first face I see backstage…_

No doubt he found the music obnoxious, I thought it was rather toxic in a good way. I must make a mental note to download the song later to upload on my Zune. I looked to Kyo as he scrunched his nose briefly, walking then into the kitchen to attack rice balls no doubt left for us.

"Oh oh can I pick a song Yuki-kun?" Tohru giggled. You mean she didn't pick the _last _one? It was so hyper and sort of girly, dance music even, clubby- very un-Princely. I could feel him smile at her from here before consenting wholly.

I rubbed my eyes as I sat down at the table and felt my eyes water as I yawned. Kyo must of thought they were tears of sadness at first because he stopped what he was doing to watch for any sign, but when he seen me yawn again and my eyes fill once more with water he sighed and rolled his eyes before resuming picking his rice ball.

"You always do that?" I said to him somewhat amused as I wiped more of the persistent tears out of my gray eyes. He turned back to me and put his hand on his hip, mumbling a _what? _"You roll your eyes as often as I stare blankly. And that whole hip thing."

"That's why come I'm annoyed," he said, and it hardly made any sense to me, but I got the general gist of what Kyo was saying. I watched him resume picking at the rice ball, I then looked to my own rice ball. It looked like it would probably taste delicious, however, I wasn't the largest fan of compacted rice with feeling of whatever was the oriental scent emitting from it. Kyo once he finished is, took mine from my little cold plate and began picking at it like he had done his earlier.

"You clearly don't like rice balls, don't look at me like that you cow," he said with a smile slowly creeping up his lips as his eye's softened. I didn't complain. I stood and kissed his cheek, watching him blush, then leaving to the living room to try this strange dancing game with the mats and arrows.

Upon walking in the living room I was hit with a song that could clearly go under the category of 'happy hardcore', with a Japanese girl singing extremely high-pitched and the music was matching her tune. Tohru danced on the mats, tons of 'perfects!' flashing on the screen with points going up in exponential numbers, and Yuki performed just was well. I lifted my brow at the display. Surely, Yuki would do anything for Tohru, but just how long has he played this silly game with her to be on difficulty level 'extreme'? It was even a step higher than Tohru's 'difficult'.

Watching them move in there on style was interesting too. Tohru was more modest in her movements, but it was still rhythmic and agile as her skinny legs stepped on each and every arrow. Yuki's was more intense, not that it showed on his face but clearly his skill for this game was in the very sense of the word, adroit. Meticulous, tedious yet fast, he hit every arrow on the mat in correlation with the screen with absolute precision, earning combos in the 100's.

I _must_ try this game when the round was over.

"Ah, Haru-kun!" Tohru exclaimed happily, out of breath as she held herself up with her hands on her knees. "I made some rice ball's! There's plenty in there, and I made sure not to use beef," she smiled wholehearted at me, and it was sincere. I nodded in recognition.

"What is this game?" I inquired curiously. Yuki turned to me then back at the screen.

"Dance Dance Revolution, D-D-R for short," Yuki answered, standing up straight and regain his composure and elegance.

I heard Shigure humming through the halls as he finally walked from his study. Looking to the clock, I had observed it's saying of one forty four. We'll be leaving in about fifteen-twenty minutes. Kyo had went back upstairs to get ready, and I smiled.

We're going to the faire.

I suppose I could try the game whenever we get back.

I've never been to the faire before, but if it's anything like what Momiji said it would be, then it should prove very amusing. Very amusing indeed.

Driving there was interesting, first of all Kyo kept giving me looks from the mirror as he sat in the front seat, which I didn't mind. I thought it was sweet that he couldn't stop looking at me.

The rest of the ride to the faire was Tohru voicing her excitement, everyone seemed pale at how she could ramble on how incredible it was, but I like to entertain the idea it wasn't her fault. If they don't know good times, not skin off her nose.

Upon the arrival of the faire, which was a good mile away from the actual faire, everyone seemed in a hurry to get out of the stuffy car as if we were driving with the grim reaper. I inwardly smiled.

"What the hell, this doesn't look like the effing carnival to me!" I knew Kyo would be the one to complain, I thought this prior. Truth was, we were a good mile away from the actual faire grounds, the streets were crowded, as everyone wanted to come.

"You didn't think we'd be the only people at the opening at the faire grounds, did you, stupid cat?" Yuki put his palm to his face, making Kyo scowl as he voiced his irritations under his breath.

The way along consisted of Yuki and Kyo arguing, mainly Kyo being a rapid pain in the ass, Yuki being his usual haughty self, Tohru squabbling to stop the two, Shigure humming pleasantly to himself- to block out all of the noise I plugged in my ear-buds and drugged myself in my kind of high--

_Loud. Blasting. Hardcore. Music._

'Deftones' should do it.

I scrolled the volume as possibly loud as I could, but the toxic music never had enough sound to please me.

'_She made me touch the machine…_

_You murderer…'_

I glanced to my non-existent watch, recalling I never had a watch, I looked to my Zune for the time.

_My knife…_

_It's sharp and… chrome…_

I smiled as 'Knife Party' began to play in my ears. Surely this was enough to distract me from the forty five minute walk to be had. When I open my eyes, I could clearly see Kyo screaming, his disposition threatening, while Yuki looked bored-stiff, massaging his temple with his fingers as Kyo was more than likely giving him a headache.

_Go get your knife, go get your knife_

_And come in_

_Go get your knife, go get your knife_

_And lay down_

_Go get your knife, go get your knife_

_Get filthy_

_Go get your knife, go get your knife_

_And kiss me…_

"Kyo, shut _up,_" I heard myself say as I wrapped my arms around his slender yet boyish waist. My warm breath danced on the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. Whatever he said, I couldn't hear him, Deftones 'Minerva' was blasting in my ears, and I'm sure it was loud enough for him to hear every single word.

Tohru had smiled and flushed somewhat at the display, Kyo had tried to disengage my arms from hugging him the way the were.

"TURN OFF THE DAMN MUSIC YOU COW!" Strangely, I heard that nice in clear, realizing that one of my buds fell out my ear from his erratic and epic struggle to break free.

"I like screaming, but not that kind," I said as I plugged the music back in my ear to be faced with the screaming guitar. At this point, Kyo was trying to pull himself desperately from me which would be impossible for almost anyone since I had the strength of an ox. However, wouldn't it be funny if I let go and…

Kyo fell to the ground with a _thud_ and I smile at the amusement I brought to myself. Kyo looked embarrassed. When I had offered him a hand to help him up, he smacked it away. When he got up, he pushed me harshly but I only stumbled at most. Whatever insult he flung at me, I didn't hear, I had Deftones 'Minus Blindfold' screaming in my ear.

When the faire grounds came into view, I felt myself smile. I turned off my Zune and wrapped the earphones around the rectangular device, shoving it in my tight pocket.

I grasp hold of Kyo's hand, squeezed it affectionately, and let it go. He glanced to me as if perplexed by the sudden gesture, then grabbed my hand back. He held it for like two minutes at most, but it was just enough to turn my insides into mush.

At the main entrance, we were to buy our tickets, Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru were already inside, wherever, while Kyo and I were just getting there.

He purchased the unlimited pass, like they had, which was pricy at fifty dollars a piece (**A/N:** interpret that in Yen if you will).

When we finally passed the booth, everything was so… colorful? There was tall structures one would call rides, and there were balloons, game-booths, prizes, more balloons, Kyo, people, a plethora of people, food, animals, music, loud noises, smile, colors, more colors, more and more colors, big rides, little rides, scary rides, happy rides, Kyo, people, people, more people, balloons, people, Kyo, people, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, people, smile, Kyo, Kyo's smile…

_Kyo's smile. _

_Baby grab your glasses, it's gonna be a bright day._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_O: _I stopped here because 1, it's 5:37 AM, and 2, I could make a whole separate chapter of the effing faire, dude there's so much shit at a faire, the damn document would end up as long as my first chapter _Ox _

Anyhoot

And for those who don't see the story going anywhere, trust me, it's going somewhere. I have a blueprint of the beginning, middle, and _end. I anticipate this story will be abut 25 chapters~ roughly 1OO,OOO words :O_

_Review~_


	12. Chapter 12

Review~ Ara

_Hello ; o; _

_I love youuuuuuu ._

_So why is it you guise no likey to review?_

_Hnn?_

_Is it because my story has little readers?_

_Hnnn?_

_You no love me no more?_

_O: Is it cause I no candy?_

_I has candy nao ; o; I gives you some candy if you review._

_Me no has much reviews ; o;_

_Me greedy ; o;_

_I know I has some reviews_

_But wants moar_

_; o;_

_Me wants successful story_

_So review moar?_

_Me love you long time ; o;_

**My poem.**

Norway22; I will consider your proposition of the spice in the faire.

Disclaimer: This is highly unnecessary, clearly it's obvious that I don't own fruits basket =/

Chapter 12

*Writes are 5:47 AM*

*Listen's to Gackt "Secret Garden" and Bjork live at the royal opera house.*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

I was smiling, and I had absolutely no idea why I was doing such. It was ridiculous, _this _was ridiculous! I knew the tickets would be expensive, thank goodness it didn't eat the money for the food and other miscellaneous activities that Cow would find himself wanting to do.

_I've never been to a carnival._

It was obvious why too, my childhood was so grim, I never got the chance to do basic things like play in a large park, and enjoy regular things that children at my age then did. It hadn't bothered me nearly as much as the whole part of being a monster as it had now. When I learned why I couldn't do it, I was more ashamed of being a monster than to care about why I couldn't go to carnivals and have fun like everyone else was doing.

Whenever there was some kind of festivity going on, I was never invited, and I was told it was because the cat that thrived in me. My mother worked hard to reassure me that I wasn't something to look down upon, but her sane mind to her otherwise. Learning that she only felt pressured into saying _I love you's _made me realize that more often than not she didn't mean it.

_I love you Kyo, trust me. I really do._

But behind the whole façade, I was really starting to see she was just saying it because she was fighting in herself the disgust she held for me. It thrived, deep rooted and prominent as it had in everyone. Everyone hated the cat and thought I was a monster. For a long time I had thought it was impossible to love me because such a thing. It drove the stake much further when I discovered her body limp, listless, motionless, cold, and horrid. It was presumed a suicide, which was affirmative. Akito had blamed me, which wasn't far fetch. Her struggle to love me was always made known, her hatred and disgust was made known with her timidity around me, how she was so cautious not to hurt my feelings.

Every mother tries to love their child, but she couldn't do it. I had known she meant to do the right thing, but she couldn't. She couldn't love me.

I was a monster.

I wasn't though, at the same time.

How could someone see me otherwise? How could someone stand up the views of all those people? It was so god-awful haven't to put up with that when I was young, still having to face it. God really did rain on my parade then, but strangely, some act of kindness has me here.

I'm at the carnival.

For the first time in my life.

And it's thanks to Haru.

I wonder if he even realizes how big this is, I wonder if he even sees the significance in this. Only he would be able to bring me out of my shell like this, only he could make me understand this manifestation, this phenomenon. It was marvelous, in the very sense of the word.

I try hard not to think of graduation, instead, I think of being in this big carnival with him forever- by ourselves, our world. Our little twisted child-like world, where no one belongs besides Haru and I, in the day and in the night. I could live with Haru forever without the mentioning of the outside world, he and I in this big carnival forever…

Suddenly, I feel and overwhelming urge to take him right here, kiss him, to feel those unnaturally soft lips of his, and for once pretend no one exists… but then again I can't say I've yet the courage to do something so spontaneous as that.

Feh.

I feel Haru looking at me, must be because I'm smiling so stupidly. I quickly fix my face to it's usual disposition, looking to Haru with a 'lets go'.

I looked to the pass, _Unlimited Pass Until 12AM. _Who the hell in their right mind would want to stay here that long? But then again, I was talking about _living _here for the rest of my _life_.

"What do you think?" I heard Haru say, hardly, I had to strain my ears to hear his monotone voice over such a loud place, then after I had heard him, I had to interpret to which the inquisition was referring to. After some time I finally shrugged. "We should find a ride."

He was right, standing here with all these forms of entertainment should mean a little more than standing here idly, looking dumb, and making small talk. I didn't pay 100 bucks on tickets just to waste away.

I look to my watch, reading three o-four. That means we have about nine hours of… childish play. Well then, I suppose we better had look for a ride. Something tells me nine hours wasn't enough time to enjoy ourselves.

"Kyo, I'm hungry."

Well I suppose he wouldn't be hungry if he had ate the rice balls, but I wasn't about to moan about it. I suppose we'll be eating before all else after all, which was one of the furthest things in my mind. Right now, I've been eyeing a ride called 'Hell's Drop' and judging from the screams it was the thrill my body was _aching _for.

First thing's first, feed Haru.

I made a mental note of the rides location, I would most certainly have to try it whenever I get the time to.

Walking around, there were many food stands, and you would think that it'd be easy to fetch something to eat, however Haru didn't like any of the foods they served, so we got further and further into the faire than I anticipated as of now, and I just knew we'd not find that ride until god-knows-when (**A/N:** LOL run on sentence, amirite or amirite?). And when we _did _find a food stand, he hardly wanted what we _did _get, which was a funnel cake with strawberry filling.

He had looked at it a while, even _sniffed_ if.

"I want yours Kyo. Yours has banana filling. I don't like strawberries."

I swallowed the bite I already had in my mouth, but he looked at me a long while, and I ended up shoving him my plate, took his and rolled my eyes. He looked pleased as he took a bite off the bite I just took. S'not like I care, I could deal with strawberry, even if it was a bit more acerbic than I'd expected. Strawberries weren't the sweetest fruit, and banana's were nice and soft, sweet even. I tried not to pout. If I didn't trade with him, I'd have to spend another six bucks on a banana funnel cake while the strawberry one collected stares.

I shivered slightly at the cool air of the season made me. It was a bit wintry, as the season just dissolved from the fall. I should had brought more than a thin black jacket.

As I swallowed the last bite of my strawberry funnel cake, I watch Haru leave the last half of his cake on the stand as we stood to leave. I rolled my eyes habitually at the fact that he hardly ate at all.

"Kyo, look," Haru beckoned impassively as he pointed to a stand that read 'Eccentric Piercing'. The hell? Why was he pointing this out to me? Doesn't already have piercing? I looked at his ears, he had about four piercing on each, he couldn't possibly want more.

"You don't need to look more like an idiot than you already do. It's why come you're the only one to actually look like that in Japan."

"No. Kyo, not for me," he finished off as he put his hand in his long, white coat pocket. What? Was he insinuating that _I _get a piercing? The fuck, I wouldn't even look right, not to mention it's totally not my style. Piercing, especially on the ear is generally a female look, and there was no way I was going to de-gender myself.

"Pfft, shut that shit up before you get more crazy ideas."

He took my hand and pulled me to the stand, and I just rolled my eyes like I was so used to doing around him. I let out a sigh as we approached the stand.

"Just look."

I looked, I looked rather hard too. There was nothing mildly amusing about sticking a piece of metal in my ear, and I don't even have the money for that, I have to save it for whenever we eat and junk.

"I can't even afford this crap, stupid bovine," I mumbled.

"I can though, just get one. Doesn't have to be both ears. Right here," he said as he pointed to the upper most part of the ear. Yeah, look like some raging homo right? Pfft.

"It'd make you look _sexy._" What the fuck Haru, don't get horny _here. _"Consider it."

I looked to the small earrings, if I was going to get one, it wasn't going to be noticeable. It's be on of those little silver ones, I'd look alright with those I suppose…

"Please?"

I was going to hate myself for this, I just knew I was. And as soon as I sat in that chair I sure felt it. "You're paying for it you dumb cow," and to that he just smiled, pointing out to the man (heavily covered in piercing and tattoos himself) which one he wanted him to put in. Better be the one I suggested, or that fucking cow was going to get his face packed in.

Maybe I would hit his gorgeous face, but it doesn't mean he'd go unscathed.

The burly man walked to me.

"**Where do you want it**," his voice was heavy and deep, causing me to almost want to jump from my chair, but I didn't. I sighed heavily, wondering if it's too late to change my mind. I cursed under my breath when Haru had said 'here' gently touching the cartilage rim of my top ear.

"Fuck," I cursed once more under my breath. I watch as the man place a metal piece of equipment, and I hadn't taking into consideration how much this was to hurt. In fact, I didn't know it would hurt at all until he--

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as I felt the sharp sting like my ear rim being stabbed with a thick needle. I grabbed my ear for dear life, feeling the pinna piercing in my ear. Ow. Ow. Ow…

Haru looked to me, pulling my hand away.

"Hm, I think you should get another, just below it," and before I could do anything I felt another sting in my ear.

"_HOLY FUCKING SHIT_, I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED A-FUCKING-NOTHER ONE!"

"You look sexy Kitty," Haru commented with the smile, and the burly man looked to us with a questioning eye.

"Thanks," Haru gave that man his money before taking my hand and walking way from the both.

"Fuck off me! I'm _pissed _at you! I agreed to ONE piercing, ONE, so TELL me, I IMPLORE YOU, why the FUCK do I have TWO? HM?"

"You can't be mad for so long, look," he said as he put me in front of the mirror by the booth. Imagine that, they _weren't _so bad. Shigure however, is going to have fun making fun of this. Also, as I suspected, they weren't even the ones I picked out. I picked out one that just looked like a tiny metal ball, he made me give the circular one with the little ball on the ring. Eh, fucking cow.

"Best two hundred dollars spent, ever," he said beside me with a smile. I shoved at his chest, sighing and walking ahead.

"Th…anks," I mumbled, and he smiled, biting at a bit of his lip even.

Like I suspected, finding that one ride was going to seem _impossible _especially since I couldn't utilize that cow to help me find it. His sense of direction was far more appalling unlike anyone I knew.

I seen Tohru ahead, a large pink 'teddy' mouse in her arms, no doubt that Yuki would have won for her. Yuki wasn't far behind her, he took her had and she blushed, he did too. Oh brother_. _Tohru had Yuki had began to approach us, Tohru was oblivious, but Yuki _gawked _and _gaped _at me.

"Is that a piercing in your ear? Two of them?" His voice was that a disbelief.

"_No_, what do you think?" I grumbled. Tohru, just noticing it looked rather surprised. "Hurts like a screaming bitch too," I added. Yuki smiled, not a cocky or douche-bag smile, just a wow-I-cant-believe-how-alike-you-two-look smile. Pfft, comparing me with that dim-witted cow, and I knew it.

"It took a lot of coaxing--"

"More like FORCING--"

"--to get him to do it--"

"--AND HE TRICKED ME--"

"--and he looks rather nice--"

"--I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET ONE--"

"-in a very sexy way--"

"--BUT THE IDIOT MADE THAT MOTOR CYCLER GIVE ME TWO--"

"--and I've never been more pleased."

"--ARGH!"

Yuki and Tohru didn't even try to hide how amused they were, laughing the whole time.

"I think Kyo-kun looks very nice," Tohru added with a smile.

"Yes, Kyo looks very interesting," Yuki added before leading Tohru off. Egh. That rat and cow sure know how to get under my skin.

I looked to my watch, four nineteen, here for an hour and still haven't got on a single ride yet. The epic proportions of failing hard to find that 'Hells Drop' was finally sinking in. I'd simply have to find a new ride.

Before I knew what we were doing, we were standing in a line for some kind of ride, looking like a … rollercoaster. Like what the hell Haru. When we got on the ride, we were placed at the very back, which I am thankful, no kid to kick the back of my chair, or some girl to scream in my ear, or some idiot to pull on my hair for support. Once we were fastened in, the ride took no time at all getting started.

We went up steep, went down steep, rode low, rode high, but the fucking ride was ruined before it finished when someone thought it was smart to bring a drink on the rollercoaster. Needless to say, when her drink spilt, some of it landed on my pants, not too much, but enough to leave the purple stain on my crotch from the grape juice. Fucking retarded bitch.

She said many apologies.

"YOU DUMB BIMBO, WHY WOULD YOU BRING A DRINK ON A RIDE THAT GOES UPSIDE DOWN?!" Haru stood beside me nonchalant as I let the girl have it, she eventually called me a jerk and ran off in the opposite direction, tears in her eyes. Seriously, the gall some people have, and I seriously felt like strangling that stupid girl. I think I recognize her from _Botany _class, yeah, Michiko Kawashito.

Haru had magically found the bathroom, where he took a paper towel and started wiping at my jeans. I don't need him to clean my crotch. I move his hand away and walked in the bathroom, took off my pants and threw it over the door.

"Now you can clean it."

I heard him run the sink on, and I quickly ran out of the bathroom, "DON'T DOUSE IT IN WATER!"

"I… Wasn't," his eyes not paying attention to nothing but my lower half, which was bare save for the black boxer-brief's I wore. I sighed and ran my finger through my hair, taking my jeans and grabbing a paper towel, I didn't hear Haru move to lock the bathroom door. I dropped my jacket in a dry sink, it was warm in here with the heating system on, there was no point in making it hotter. I moved in front of the mirror to examine if any of the juice got on my shirt.

"Can't believe that idiot, taking a drink on a damn rollercoaster," I mumbled as I scrubbed the damp paper towel on the jeans. I felt Haru nestle his head on my shoulder from behind me, as he placed his hands on my hips. I looked at him through the mirror in front of me to see Haru's eyes dim with something wicked on his mind.

_Oh god, not in this filthy bathroom._

His hand no sooner crept from my hip then to my thigh, and before I knew what was going on he thrust me against the wall. His hand's quickly slipped inside my boxers and I gasped as his hands fondled my cock in his hand. _God damn you Haru._

"Haru… not here," I panted as he pushed me toward closer to the wall, my boxers soon falling to my ankle. "Haru, do you listen at all? Not--" I was cut off by the sudden thrust of his hips as he soon filled me. I felt my knees growing weak, but I couldn't fall, he had me pinned up against the wall, panting in my ear as he thrust to and from me. I had closed my eyes tight at the sudden pleasure that pulsated throughout my whole body as he did this.

His hand found their way back to my cock, stroking it in full pumps, eliciting many noises of pleasure escaping my mouth. The sensation of his thrust in me made me call his name more than I had like too, especially since I haven't necessarily consented to him taking advantage of me like this.

"Kyo, spread a little more," he panted in my ear, begging for better access. As much as I wanted to throw him off of me, I couldn't because my mind was becoming clouded with all sorts of perversion of it's own. I consented, and I felt him thrust deeper inside me, hitting me in a spot that he mastered so long ago. The action sent pleasure rattling throughout my body as cock throbbed in his hand.

"Haru… I…I…" I trailed off. There was an impatient knock at the door, hearing a few people grumble outside about how locked the door was. Haru quickened his thrust, putting more force into it, I felt my cock press uncomfortably against the wall as he held me in place. When he pulled away, I felt his seed seeping from in me.

Looking at my watch, I realized it had only lasted a little more of seven minutes. I suppose this is this 'quicky' he once told me about. I was bit annoyed however because I wasn't finished, and reading my mind he turned around and promptly got on his knees.

"What the hell Ha--" I was cut off by the sudden warm sensation engulfing my erection, forcing it as far as he could in the back of his throat. The light feeling of his teeth scraping against it was _tantalizing. _I gripped his hair as I impatiently thrust my cock in his mouth as he worked his mouth adroitly around it, getting the most sensitive spots.

I panted heavily, turning into discreet moans of pleasure, now getting harder to conceal as my body rattled. My cum shot in the back of his throat, making it easy enough for him to swallow the salty substance.

He smiled to me, still on his knees, he stuck out his tongue that was coated over with creamy substance. I blushed heavily as and turned away astonished at how much was in his mouth. He swallowed the last, and washed off his hands, placing my somewhat cleaned pants atop of the heater to dry.

I looked at my watch, it was four forty nine…

After I cleaned myself off, I slumped by the corner beside Haru.

"Guess we wait," he sated dully.

"Yeah, we've been here almost two hours and hardly did anything."

The humming of the loud music and people outside the small infrastructure of the bathroom was still persistent. We heard an impatient banging at the door, psh, not like I want to open the door when all I have is underwear and a tee-shirt. I sighed heavily as the door rattled with the banging.

"What do we do?" I inquired as I stared at the door.

"Watch in amusement."

It took about a half hour for my pants to dry, and when I slipped them on, I walked to the sink to receive my jacket from it. When we had left, there was a staff member at the door with a whole ring of keys, and several people waiting behind him looking angry and impatient. They looked to us, incredulous, and I rolled my eyes.

"The hell you looking at," I questioned the little girl who stared at me with knotted eyebrows, then left.

I felt exhilarated as a familiar ride came into view, 'Hell's Drop'. I wasted no time dragging the bovine toward the ride. He looked confused as if he didn't know what I was doing, raising a brow.

Then he stopped.

He looked from the base of the ride, all the way up to the top of the extremely tall structure. I seen a wave of anxiety wash over his face, flushing all of the little pigment he had out of it.

Don't tell me he's… afraid.

I tried to pull him more so toward the ride and he ripped his arm from my grasp.

"Kyo, **no.**" No way, no fucking way. There's _countless _of shit he already made me do today, he's _going _to get on this ride with me whether he _likes _it or _not. _I cocked my head to the side with a bored expression.

"Why the hell not?"

"It's too… high. Kyo, you know I don't like heights."

"I do?"

"Kyo…"

"You went on the roller coaster."

"This isn't riding Kyo, this is _falling. _The reason I don't like heights."

_Fine. _Im going on it by myself. Not like I need that retard of a cow to accompany me with it. I'm a cat, so height's couldn't do much to scare. I in fact, preferred heights because of my cat nature. When I sat down in the seat, strapping the safety bar down, I closed my eyes, waiting for the ride to start. Almost as soon as I settled, I felt the bar pull from place and someone sit beside me.

I looked to see Haru pull the bar down and he sighed grimly. I grumbled and took his hand to reassure him, and he looked to me mildly surprised, and smiled warmly. When the ride started, it easily went like 300-400 feet in the air. You could literally see the who park from here. I seen Tohru and Yuki playing bumper cars, Tohru with some more stuffed animals in here car.

Without warning, it released, falling fast, everything was a blur, people were screaming, but I was grinning wide eye'd the whole time. I felt myself lift from my seat as the bar tried to hold us down. Haru's grip on my hand had gotten so tight, and when I looked to him, his eyes were closed.

When it finally came to a sudden halt at the base, I yelled a 'fuck yeah, lets do that again!' But in the end, I convinced myself not to torture Haru any further. He'd pick the next ride.

We went on so many rides; Dark Cavern, The Dragon, Ferris wheel, rides the spin in the air, rides that went below ground, rides that twisted and randomly contorted, rides that confused you, rides that made you feel wobbly, rides that made you puke, rides that crashed into things, rides that were slow, rides that were fast, rides that sucked ass, rides that hauled it, rides that made me dig my claws into Haru's arm, rides that made him glare at me, rides that made me hit him, rides that made him bored…

Before I noticed, I had _lost _Haru in this labyrinth. Finding him will be virtually impossible now.

I felt a anchor sank in my stomach as I looked around, the sky darkening as eight approached. I caught Shigure eating squid by the stand, sitting down with Hatori, who I had not known would be here.

"Ay mutt," I called as I approached out to Shigure. Shigure looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Something's different about Kyo! Kyo, is that a piercing or two in your ears?"

[Haru]

I was caught standing alone in a crowd until a small hand gripped at my arm. Alarmed, I turned around to meet large brown eyes.

"HARU! I missed you!" It was Momiji, and I smiled in my head upon seeing the childish boy.

"Are you having fun?" He inquired, "Say… where's Kyo?" He looked around, his head turning every-which direction for the cat. Kyo, yes I would like to know of his whereabouts as well. I shoved my hands in my pocket.

"I'm not sure," I answered solemnly. Momiji looked back to me as if observing me with an analytical eye, before adding;

"I seen Tohru-kun and Yuki," he beamed, "she had a stuffed mouse this big!" He used his small arms to emphasize how large it was. I patted his head before walking away. He stared at my back for a moment before trotting along with me. I didn't mind, Momiji's presence was rather appreciated. At least then I wouldn't be by myself in the pursuit to find Kyo. My stomach growled uneasy, and I knew it's been awhile since then I ate.

There wasn't really anything here I liked. I wished there was more things like pizza or something. All this carnival food wasn't very good. Of course being lactose intolerant, I'm not supposed to have dairy products, so whatever dreams of pizza I had just exploded. I swallowed the reoccurring phlegm in the back of my throat and pursued something to drink instead.

"Haru, look!" The boy chirped as we approached a merry-go-round. "Come with me!" He exclaimed as he dragged me to the extremely vacant line. It looked ridiculous, I know it did. Little children, Momiji could easily pass for ten years old instead of sixteen, and bam- a nearly six foot man in piercing and 'leather' pant's and such. I wouldn't feel so uneasy if Kyo was here with me.

"Hatori-san here?" Momiji nodded happily has he climbed on the pink unicorn with my assistance. I onto a lion. Why is it that there's never a cow on these? The merry-go-round was slow, the music gaily playing loudly as the night drifted on. It was awfully cold, nearing the lower forties as early winter made a statement, I wished they had opened it during the summer.

I need some tea.

Tea and salad.

My mouth watered at the thought of crunching into crisp salad with chunks of lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, nuts… mmm, cashews…

"Ha'ri!" Momiji called out, jumping randomly off of the mobilized ride and hopping like a bunny over the safety gate, meanwhile whenever I round, I'd catch glimpses of an irritated Kyo with his hand on his hip. I waited for the ride to end, coming off of the ride, I walked toward Kyo who was standing beside Hatori and Shigure.

"What the hell are you doing on a merry-go-round?" I didn't answer him, I just told him to 'find me salad and tea' before dragging him off. He looked perplexed.

"The hell I look like? An effing guide? Besides, you're dragging me, I technically can't take you _anywhere._"

I let go of his arm, and he began looking about, his eyes catching a place for tea. He was leading me there that is until I stopped, nearly losing him again, he turned to me looking annoyed.

"What now?" He said irritated.

I stared before me, reading a signed beside a both that said:

_Toss the ball in the green hole, win a grand prize!_

It sounded simple, didn't it?

Wasn't.

I had purchased ten balls, each a dollar a piece, tossing it, and it would hit the green hole, but it wouldn't go it. Clearly it was rigged, but I really wanted to get the big person-sized, purple cat with yellow eyes. I squinted my eyes, feeling anger fuel over me.

"This is SO FUCKING rigged!" The owner of the stand stood still, frightened by my sudden burst of anger.

THE FUCKING SHIT WAS RIGGED. CLEARLY, the green hole is slightly smaller than the ball, but this was utterly fucking holy bull shitted. I snorted as I bought five more balls, the man stood as far as possible away from me as I slammed the ball at the hole from a distance. I repeated this process until it broke the rimming around it and went through.

He looked at me incredulously, with a nervous smile.

"I'll take the purple fucking cat and a refund," I stated angrily, to which he consented to both. Smooth, my fifteen bucks back, and a toy for Kyo.

When I found the Kitty by the bench he told me he'd wait at, he looked bored-stiff. I plopped the purple stuffed animal beside him on the bench and sat at the other side.

"The hell? How'd you win that if the game was rigged?" I smiled to him, he swallowed.

"Don't you like it?" I questioned as I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked at me, then the toy, then flushed deeply.

"You didn't get that for me, did you," he questioned almost inaudible as his cheeks deepened more crimson.

"Sure I did."

He blushed as deep as his body would allow him, and I smiled. I leaned in an gave him a kiss on the lips, and surprisingly he didn't pull away from it. Well that is unti--

"WAIT WHAT!? You're not supposed to be winning me things!" I smiled and pulled myself back to him and kissed his forehead gently.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A GIRL!"

Oh Kitty, I know not else how to treat you.

As Kyo and I ate our salad and drank our tea, I noticed it was now nearing time to go, but not before I got him to buy me a large cotton candy, a custom-made shirt of a cow and a cat, henna on my hands, and we petted the horses they had for the children. It was nice.

"_Is that… A stuff cat?" Yuki asked incredulously an hour before we left._

"_Shut up, seriously, what--_ever!_"_

"_He likes it, I put a lot of effort in getting that Kyo. You better."_

"_I think it's cute!" Tohru added._

When we got home, it was around eleven thirty. Kyo had immediately went up stairs to his room with his stuff cat, and when I followed him up there, I gave him a kiss on the lips before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked as if he expected me to stay.

"Hatori's taking me home, school tomorrow."

"Oh…" He looked a bit sad but then he smiled up to me when I said 'thanks. I had nice time.'

"Bye… I guess," and with that he laid his head on top of the stuff cat like a pillow. I turned out the lights and shut the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O:

Yay! Hope you likey desu desu desu like my story desuka? I hope you did desu ne! Kawaii baka neko desu desu desu.

Seriously though, I passed Japanese II class last year xO

Review :3


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: [rant=bitching] Ugh, I fucking HATE it. I hate it, I hate it, hate it, hate it, hate-hate-hate-hate it! I fucking want to drive a butcher knife through my fucking trachea AND BREATHE BLOOD.

This happens to me EVERY TIME! I read a story, and it's so good it makes my writing seem obsolete and shitty D; Fuckity McFuckerson!

I don't want to be one of those writers who suck hard ass, I want people to read it and feel "OMG THIS IS SO GOOD DESU NE DESU DESU" by it like so when I read others! But NOOOOO! They have to be so much better than me, and they don't even update. [/end rant]

**Gosh I'm fuming worst than Kyo and Black Haru.**

BUT HOLY FUCKING SHIT ARA, LEARN TO WRITE A MILDLY INTELLECTUAL AND INTERESTING STORY, THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE SCARING THE FUCKING RELIGION OUT OF YOUR READERS.

***Is so Volatile***

**Disclaimer: I seriously, seriously want to cut myself. Also, I don't own the Fruits basket series.**

**A/N: Im also working on a Kyo X Yuki story in the background to publish after this one.**

***Listens to Xandria and other miscellaneous gothic metal***

Chapter 13

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

I woke up to the obnoxious alarm blaring throughout my room. Sitting up quickly, I slammed my fist on it, watching tiredly as it crushed under the impact of my fist. I stood, dragging the battered thing by the cord and hauling it into the waste basket.

_Great, Monday. _

You wouldn't know it, but I got a rather nice sleep. I had not anticipated that the oversized stuff animal would prove to be a rather pleasant pillow. I smiled, biting a part of my lower lip as I recalled the nice time I had at the faire. It was… more than I wished it to be.

_And I spent it with Haru. _

I mentally smacked myself in the head. It did little however to stop me from thinking softly like that. In all actuality, I could have as easily enjoyed it with just myself only. I didn't need anyone…

_Who was I kidding?_

I didn't feel like showering, it wasn't as if I was dirty- wait, I was dirty… I can recall that little bathroom scene. I walked lethargically to the bathroom, grumbling _perverted cow _the whole way.

Putting on my uniform was easy enough, Tohru had cleaned the clothes Saturday morning, and I was happy because I sure had quiet a mess on them from all the rolling in the dirt with Yuki. I scowled…

Damn rat, always getting the best of me.

I walked into the hallway from getting dressed in the bathroom, letting my tie dangle untied around my neck and still thinking of hurting that damn rat.

Speak of the devil, there's the dark haired _summavabitch _right the--

_**FUCKING BAM!!**_

"We need to talk," Yuki whispered, his voice icily soft, his breath dancing on my ear making me shiver from the sharp abrasiveness of it. He had thrust me to the wall with his ghostly pale, ice-cold fingers wrapping around my neck, restricting. Speaking venomously, he add, "meet me at lunch today." Letting me go, I felt myself fall the to floor with a thud, bewildered speechless.

_What the royal hell was eating the cheese out his ass?!_

I think the rest of the morning my eyes were wide open and alert, keeping a keen eye for more random encounters with the rat. Now normally, being Kyo, I'd've challenged him, but I didn't. Not because I was fearing something severe and drastic from him, but because he seemed awfully serious, and it'd be a thickheaded thing to do especially since he asked… er, demanded so … nice…ly.

Which begs the inquisition; did I do something?

"So, want to explain why you're so damn murderous this morning," I found myself inquiring as I walked to school alongside Tohru.

Three words;

"Worst. Sleep. Ever."

I couldn't possibly imagine why'd he want to talk to me at lunch about _his _sleep, not like he was dreaming of me. I can imagine he probably has private dream's of Tohru and him. If he treated me like this because of his sleep, then I regret not kicking his sorry ass.

"You're a royal pain in the ass," I mumbled under my breath.

Walking into Chemistry-A-B, I had recalled the test we were told to prepare ourselves for on Friday. I cursed under my breath, knowing I had not prepared for the test. It was just empirical formulas, 1s-2s-2p-3s-3p 2d…? Isn't that how that crap goes? Something about orbitals and electrons having opposite spins? Then electron dot notation? Isn't that just the symbol of the element with the s-sublevels and p-sublevels dotted around it? And noble-gas configuration, isn't that just the noble gases formula within an element, plus the sublevels that make it unique? Tch, I bet that pretty boy Yuki knows what the hell he's doing.

Maybe I had better check with him, we don't start until another five minutes, but I would _hate _having to ask that putrid rat for help with anything, especially something so stupid like when I forgot to study for this test. The worst thing about it, Chemistry is a double period, so the test must be long like always…

I sat in my seat, awaiting the infinite doom of failing my first test _all _year. I knew I shouldn't have took any of my teachers recommendations for AP-Honors classes, not that it was hard, but it was so easy to forget the things essential to remember. Sure, I had A's and B's, grades weren't a problem, but studying would take a large portion of my time. It's why Haru would only stay an hour after school now, so I could study. Ugh, I feel like Yuki, how much I've been trying so hard. Not like 4.0 GPA's going to do good for college/university, because I'm not _going _to either them after I graduate.

So why am I trying so hard?

I watched as Ms. Yamaguchi passed out the eighty question test. The test was a packet of four pages, front and back, beside the packet was a scoring sheet. I rolled my eyes at the first question:

1) What's the empirical formulae for Krypton?

a) [Kr]

b) 1s2 2s2 2p6 3s2 3p6...

c) 1s2 2s2 2p6……..

d) 3d10 4s2………….

So on so forth.

After a while, the test hadn't seemed so hard, and surprisingly, a lot of the things I knew and recollected with much ease. I began to smile at every question I got.

63) Which of these gains 2 electrons?

a) Mg

b) Li

c) O

d) Hg

Well magnesium loses two electrons, Mg+2, lithium loses one electron, Li+1, Oxygen gains two electrons, O-2, and mercury can have more than 1 cation/anion based on the formulae, so… C?

I'm pretty sure it's C.

Yeah, it's C.

I bubble in the answer on my answer sheet. I soon realize after I finish my test that I was the first one to place it on Ms. Yamaguchi's desk. She looked to me, asking;

"How do you think you did?"

The fuck, If I knew that wouldn't I just grade it myself. I seen Yuki look up from his desk toward me from my peripheral vision. How did I do? I'm sure I got at least an 85 on the test.

"I don't know," I responded casually before stuffing my hands in my pocket and going to sit back down behind Yuki, who soon rose to put his test down on the teachers desk.

When the double period ended, the bell sound and the stressed and fatigue students made way to their lockers. Yuki however turned to me with a raised eyebrow, I folded my arms and cocked my head to the side.

"How _do _you think you did?" The Prince asked, not aggressive, but curious. Why was it any of his concern? What is up with the funny way he's been acting today?

"I don't know," I responded with a sigh.

"I didn't study," I heard the rat confess under his breath as he looked to the floor. He didn't _study_? What the hell? Yuki, of _all _people didn't study?

"'Cause you already knew it?" I inquired, slightly interested, but when he solemnly shook his head side to side, I knew something was amiss. I twisted my face in a way, trying to mask the surprise, but in a way I'm certain it shown. He let out another sigh as the last of the students left the classroom.

"Don't get me wrong, it wasn't hard, it's just…" He trailed.

"I didn't study either, I forgot we had a damn test," I stated as I fumbled my fingers through my hair.

"You're keeping up right? I mean, with all our AP classes, you seem to be doing far better than I anticipated," did he just compliment me? This was _unusual_. Yuki and I, having a basic conversation, could this have anything to do what he wanted to talk to me about later on?

"Yeah… s'not so bad when you pay attention," I said, hardly audible but his sensitive ears picked up on it.

When lunch had came, I almost forgot that me and Yuki were supposed to discuss something, but upon seeing Yuki eyeing me from the tree, I knew he was signaling me to walk to him. I was a bit apprehensive, but I stood an walked to him anyway.

"What took you so long, stupid cat," I heard him whisper to me harshly as he gripped my arm and dragged me farther away from the Tohru, Haru, Uotani, Hanajima, and Momiji.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned vexed at the sudden gesture.

"Shut up and listen," Yuki stated quickly as we now stood behind the vacant side of the building. So clearly, this was private, Yuki looked about a few times before turning to me. He collected his breath, furrowed his brows a bit from time to time.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyance reeking in my breath as I put my hands on my hip impatiently.

"What if," Yuki started, regaining his calm composure, his disposition still somewhat authoritative I noted. It annoyed me how haughty he could be sometimes. "What if Akito finds out, about you and Hatsuharu, suppose he procures knowledge of this? Suppose that because you are the cat, he wants to do all that he can to ensure your absolute misery?" His voice rising higher and higher as he stepped closer to me. I knew I was backing up, my eyes widening in surprise at the sudden questions? What ifs, supposes, making me break the little peace of mind I somewhat gained during the nights with Haru. "Suppose I've had recurring dreams of you being locked away, and Hatsuharu forgetting about your very existence? Sup--"

"SHUT _UP_!" I yelled, my fist tight, I put all the force and pressure of my strength in an attempt to punch his face, but he dodged it, grabbing my arm and flipping me over. He promptly was atop of me, pinning down my arms.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" I hollered, I felt the sweat trickling down my face, which was odd considering the cold temperature of early winter.

"Suppose that perhaps I worry. Kyo, it's essential for you to know I never _hated _you. Do you think I want to see you locked away because of something so _pure _as this?"

My eyes were widened, staring at his violet-blue orbs for falsehood and mental abusiveness, I failed to find anything. He was being _genuine_. Genuine Yuki concern…

"You know as well as I, that as soon as Akito gains knowledge of this he will do all he can to make you as miserable as possible. Kyo you must know this, tell me you know this!"

My eyes were blurred, burning, wet, _blinding, _I had began to hold my breath.

"Stop… please stop…"

"Kyo, _stupid cat_, what are you going to do?" Yuki questioned somewhat forceful, squeezing tightly onto my wrist. "What if he already knows? Suppose he does, what will yo--"

"Yuki, that's enough."

I turned my head to the side, causing the tears to finally spill and clearing my vision just enough to see a tall boy standing twenty feet or so away.

"Haru…" Yuki mumbled as his grasp on my wrist released, feeling the hot pressure escape my bruised skin where his fingernails had dug into my skin. I felt the blood trickle down my wrist and onto the blades of grass.

I pushed him off of me as quick as possible, somewhat weak and cloud-minded. Catching my breath from since then I held it, I was feeling perplexed. Why Yuki showing his worry over me so blatantly like that, the fact he said that he had never hated me, it was… too much for me to take in at once. What the hell did Tohru influence him with?

But then again, he had so many valid points, perhaps Akito did know, or was soon to know, then what? What _would _I do. I wondered…

Haru…

_He told me I wasn't a monster._

I…

_He kissed me._

I really…

_He held me…_

Don't…

_His breath in my ear…panting…_

Know what…

_He loves me…_

I would…

_Hold my hand…_

Do…

I really don't know what I would do…

_I really don't._

I closed my eyes, opening them only to find my vision was more clear than it has ever been before, yet everything began to turn gray.

Gray…

I turned around from the eyes watching my back, and slowly I began to walk away.

I have much to think about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Review!!!**_

A/N: COULD THIS BE FORESHADOWING?

_**Review!!!**_

OMG AND YUKI? IS YUKI ON DRUGS?_**Review!!!**_AND THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION: DOES YUKI HAVE PERVERTED DREAMS OF TOHRU?

_**Review!!!**_

Find out NEXT, on DRAGON BA-- 'FELINE AND THE BOVINE!'

_**Review!!!**_

_**[Listens to 'Bare Grace Misery'- Tarja Turunen from Nightwish] **_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so I overreacted in my bitch-rant last chappie.

I need to believe in the heart of the cards--- erm, the heart of the keyboard!

Norway22: My school has German, French, Italian, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, Japanese, and English for ESL students. We are considering Arabic and I think Korean. We're a magnet high school O: (I went to Enloe High before I graduated)

--Also, Deftones is my FAVORITE rock band, my favorite songs are Minerva, Moana, Good Morning Beautiful, Feiticeira, Hexagram, Knife Party, Digital Bath, Be Quiet and Drive, and Needles and Pins. Their best album is actually their self named one, _Deftones_. Lol.

--xO Yuki may have made Kyon-Kyon cry but all the same he's all tryna help Kyon-Kyon in a very non-Yuki way? If I was to put Yuki on drugs, it as to be an elegant one like… LCD or something, I don't know, it'd be funny seeing Yuki snort coke from a gay mans ass, amirite or amirite? But there will be no drugs in this story O: Kids their age shouldn't be doing them drugs--- NO ONE SHOULD DO DRUGS.

[Listens to Deftones]

Disclaimer: … I don't own… it… IF I DID MY ENDING WOULD BE THAT HARU AND KYO GET TOGETHER AND YUKI AND TOHRU GET TOGETHER JUST TO BE OUT OF THE WAY. AKITO WOULD REALLY BE A MAN INSTEAD OF A CHICK, AND HATORI WOULD UM… BE HATORI.

Chapter 14

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

_After that encounter… _I was so mind-fucked that I didn't find the motivation to do anything. I stood in the hallway twenty minutes after the bell rung, just thinking of Yuki's words… the truth behind it all seemed incessant.

_So…_

I skipped the rest of school, no sense in staying if I wasn't going to concentrate.

[Haru]

When school had finally ended, I began walking with Yuki, who then at that moment decided that staying silent was the best course of action. He seemed rather resolute on staying silent, remaining completely speechless for over half the way journey to Shigure-sensei's abode.

I looked heavenward, dissecting the sky to see the deepening gray of the clouds. It must be about to rain soon, looks like a rather heavy downpour building up. It is too bad that the temperature isn't cold enough to produce snow, I gathered. Kyo isn't going to cope well with that, the rain and all, since that is the rain causes him 'hell'.

I put my hand in my white coat pocket, but it was clinched in a tight fist as though I was resisting the urge to flare in a fit of anger. Yuki had told me before he decided to walk with me that he hasn't seen Kyo the rest of the school day, and I had personally not seen him on the roof either. The fact that Yuki's words had troubled him so much wasn't sitting well with me. Every time I saw tears whelm his eyes, I felt like killing the nearest person next to me or destroying something , but the other closest person or thing to me was Yuki, and I was quite fond of Yuki (on the friendly side of the spectrum, mind you).

If Tohru was here, she'd know what to say- she know exactly what so say to smooth over the anger that is me. She would think and think of some solution, something comforting- that was her job. In fact, she'd make a fine councilor, she could almost relate anything to her mother. However, she's off with Hanajima and Uotani to do whatever it is that girls do. Though I'm sure they were talking about a project of some sort.

Yuki though, he was having dreams of Kyo being locked away, this seemed more than a regular nightmare, seemingly more like it was a foreknowledge of something to come. I turned to look at Yuki, but Yuki seemed rather entrenched in thought, not even properly watching where he was going.

"I think that it is best that I let Kyo decide what it is he wants to do from here on out."

"You know what he'll think to do, and I have a feeling I know what you think you should do," his voice was quiet and natural as he began to look heavenward.

"You're as keen as ever."

I let my fist unclench themselves and took the out of my pockets to observe my palms. Some people will tell you that you can read and gather much information from your palms, however I wasn't procuring many answers from the thin and hardly noticeable lines on my hands.

"It doesn't have to be that way Haru. You don't have to protect him through that way. Though he may think it, it'd hurt him much to hear you say it," Yuki's eyes soon lingered my direction, and I cast him a neutral glance as he penetrated me with glass-like orbs.

"I can't risk it," I responded. I didn't want to go against my better judgment, but at the same time I did not want to be the cause of Kyo's pain if Akito should obtain knowledge of us.

"That sounds awfully fickle."

"How do you figure?" I raised an eyebrow, my fist getting tighter in my pocket.

"You know more than I how to handle situations like this, Haru, you're one of thought."

"Yuki you've never told falsehood."

"You know this will hurt him, leaving him would hurt him more than being taken away by Akito. He doesn't want to spend his last days lonely, miserable, and in vain," he said stopping. When I continued to walk, he stopped me with a firm grip on my shoulder. I turned around to the shorter teen, looking into his sharp violet-blue eyes.

"It will do him good to not have me around."

"You're not thinking clearly. No one ever thinks clearly when Akito is involve. Leaving Kyo to protect him, do you think he'll appreciate that? Do you think that he will want you to do that? Don't think he'll appreciate you making those kinds of decisions without consulting him. You're treating him like he's weak. You're not giving him enough credit."

"No."

"How can you say that Haru, when he looks at you like that?"

"He once tried to push me away," I stated impassively, "perhaps I should have listened. I was selfish, forcing him to believe I could make it perfect, when I can't. I will do all I can to prevent Akito after his graduation, but being involve with him like this, I don't have a set date to act upon because I don't know if Akito knows or not. It isn't as if he's told us anything."

"Don't you think he deserves happiness now, more than ever? Don't you want him to live the fullest? Don't you want to protect him this way, a way that you can shield him with your arms? You told him he wasn't a monster, this I know, I've heard you. You told him you'd protect him, this I know, I've _heard _you. Don't think leaving him will do a bit of good, you had better told him the truth-- that you'll always be there."

"… I love Kyo, Yuki. Right now, all I know is he's in definite danger so long that I linger about. I need time to think of a solution. When Akito come's to take Kyo, don't think that for a moment that I will stand for it. There's no telling when Akito plans to take Kyo in concerns of us, so that means I have to act impulsively. I have two options; I can lay low for a moment, to destroy all suspicions of Kyo and I, or I can parade about with Kyo as blatantly as I had."

"Haru, If I were in your position, I'd begin to lay out my priorities."

"Kyo is my priority."

"Then you know separating isn't that best solution. Akito is going to do what he does whether or not you feign innocent, he is going to believe you two are involved once he is informed. He'll quest it out with his mind trickery."

"Yuki…"

"Then again, perhaps you should take some time to yourself to think, maybe that much Kyo will appreciate. He needs time to sort things out on his own, but I don't suggest making it long."

"Yes."

"I'll walk you to the main estate."

"Thank you, Yuki."

We suddenly turned our tract to a different direction, the Sohma Estate.

Perhaps Yuki was right, separating with Kyo would do more harm than good, Kyo would beat himself up over it, he'd blame himself, he'd think it was because he was the cat- he'd believe once again it were impossible to love the cat. Yes, that he would. I'll give him time to sort things out, that much, like Yuki said, he could appreciate.

Approaching the main house, I may of or may not of grimaced, pushing pass the gates I walked in. I noticed Yuki gone no farther than that for his own personal reason.

"Thank you, Yuki. Bye."

[Kyo]

_Suppose I've had recurring dreams… of you being locked away, and Hatsuharu forgetting about your very existence?_

_Suppose… what if… suppose… what if… tell me you know this?_

Damn you, Yuki, damn you for always getting to me. Damn you Yuki for always being right… Damn you Yuki and your damn concerns and your damn dreams! Damn you Yuki for reminding me what I'm fucking with! Damn you Yuki… I'm playing a game of Russian roulette and I'm taking the fall first.

Damn this curse, damn this house, damn this world! Damn the gray, damn the smiles, damn the laughter, damn the hearts, damn the fucking warmth, damn the possibilities! Damn the embraces, damn the sex, damn the 'I love you's', damn the dates, damn the holding hands, damn this fucking purple cat, damn the suffocating spells!_ Damn _those gray eyes! _Damn those fucking gray eyes_! Damn me! Damn me! Damn this fucking world!

I'm sick of going to and from depression, I'm so sick of feeling secure, then insecure. I'm so sick of playing this game, the catastrophe, I'm so sick of not seeing what I've should of seen. Akito can't know, he can't, and anyone who tells him… anyone who tells him…

I close my eyes, for now, resting my head on the bed that felt like stone, and covering my eyes with the thin sheet. In the back of my head, I recollect a warming moment, on the roof when I skipped first period with Haru… we kissed most of the time, that much I can remember, but now I vaguely remember was we laid down on the roof;

"_Haru, I'm unsure--"_

"_Shh. You feel that?"_

"_Uh... W-what?"_

"_Here, feel my chest."_

"_Is that… your heart?"_

"_See, I'm real. I'm always real."_

"_But--"_

"_Stop worrying…"_

How can I stop worrying Haru? How can I not worry when what Yuki said was so true? I knew the damn rat wasn't trying to fuck with my head, he was trying to show me the reality- he didn't want me to get so in the clouds, he didn't want me to be reckless. But I was reckless, the whole time, forgetting I wasn't meant to be happy so blatantly, I would need a--

"Kyo," I heard a voice call to me from the threshold of my room. I felt frozen, swallowing hard. I heard the door shut and the footsteps of Yuki were drawing nearer and nearer.

"What do you want, you damn rat?"

"I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I just thought you should be warned of the bad feeling I have had for some time now. If something were to happen and I could have somehow prevented it then I'd be at fault."

"Yeah, I know. It fucked with me though," I found myself admitting reluctantly. It was a hoarse whisper but he had heard. I removed the sheets from covering my face to meet his eyes, once again in search of conspicuous candor.

"If… if Akito should ask for my knowledge on the subject--"

"You wont say a damn thing!"

"Yes, Kyo, I will simulate as if I've no knowledge of it."

"You'd… risk yourself for… me?"

"Aren't we all… somehow in this… somehow?"

"But that's…"

"No, it isn't different. You're still an obnoxious moron to me, but that doesn't mean I should sit around awaiting the day Akito wins over you." And he had said that with a smile tugging at his lips.

"I…"

"Shut up and sleep, it looks as if it's going to rain soon." And with that, the dark-haired teenager left my room, gently shutting the door behind himself.

And sure enough,

_Tat tat tat…_

_I hate the rain. _

[Haru]

When I walked in my room, Momiji was already there waiting, waiting with a grim expression on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OMG A MYSTERY O:

So apparently you can guess where Yuki and Kyo's hatred is going O: WILL THEY BECOME FRIENDS?WHERE THE FUCK IS TOHRU?WILL HARU STAY WITH KYO?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAG-- FELINE AND THE BOVINE!

**So I got my Diploma in the mail, and my report card.**

_US History- B Chemistry- D Algebra II- C English IV-A_

_English III- A Fund. Of Tech.- A Discrete Math- C_

_Am I the only one who thinks it's gay I was 1 point away from a 3.O GPA? I'd've had a C in Chemistry if it wasn't for that fucking exam __**BLAGARGAGARG!!**_

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: O: So like yah, you guise ready for this??? YOU GUISE READY? A WHITE BUG FLEW IN MY EYE D: FER CEREAL, ITS IRRITATING AT THE CORNER OF MAI EYE D:

Norway22: Is Berkeley a really pristine, great college? O: Perhaps I should go there and stalk you some more Holly :DDD I take it you're _very_ smart and junk? Dude, I don't even study xO I only studied for Chemistry though. I'm going to take Chem again in college.

---So what field of medicine? I'm looking to be a Diagnostician, like Dr. House xO AND UPDATE YOUR STORY HOLLY, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I WAS READING IT O:

--- I also didn't attend graduation because I didn't pick up my cap n' gown on time, so blah.

---Creepy-pasta makes you shit bricks too, I'm telling you, it does.

--- I also finished the first chapter to my Yuki x Kyo, but only to be submitted after this story is finushed

[Spams 'Digital Bath-Deftones' on Zune]

Disclaimer: I like gay boys.

Without farther ado~~

Chapter 15

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji's face was so grim, as if he has witnessed some sort of apparition, skin was awfully pale and his eyes were wide. I didn't know what to make of it, it was as if an anchor had dropped to the pit of my stomach, nearly bringing me to my knees.

"Momiji, what is it?" I inquired solemnly as I sat beside Momiji and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, to which he responded little too. He looked to me, his eyes filling up with tears and lost hope, such a reaction would make anyone hope Akito had nothing to do with this.

In his small hands he clutched onto a wrinkling and somewhat torn piece of paper, slightly dampened by the clammy palms that held onto it. I reached for the paper, but he gasped and held it to his heart, whispering 'why'. What was on that piece of paper that was making him act so dramatic?

"Momiji, di--"

"Haru, I got a 98 on my German test!" he confessed, shoving me the paper. I looked to him, almost incredulous before I took my hand and patted him on the head, telling him he'd do better next time.

So needless to say, I was very weary of Akito, and any signs of him knowing of Kyo and I. Over the next two day's, I haven't spoken to Kyo, and Kyo only made slight glances to me at best. He wasn't paying me much mind over all, to say the least, but I hadn't expected him to.

When the teacher called on him, he didn't say 'I don't know' when he did know, but this time he said 'I don't know' because he _didn't _know. Scrutinizing him in class, he paid little if at all any attention on the subject at hand. It was so bad, that I was understanding the concepts of 'game theory' more than him, with the 'maximin' and the 'minimax', plotting strategy and whatnot.

Yuki also seemed somewhat distracted, and in all honesty I was surprised he actually worried as much as he did over Kyo- he'd look to him every now and then and try to explain the theory to him, but all Kyo would do is stare blankly at the paper where Yuki would write down a matrix and explain how got the numbers. When Yuki wasn't doing that, he'd often gaze out the window, then Tohru would look from Kyo to Yuki, and sometimes to me.

When school was over, naturally, Momiji walked me home telling me about how he scored a '100' on his retest, and I congratulated him absentmindedly. I haven't told Momiji exactly what it was that was bothering me, and perhaps I should considering how much of a friend he is to me. But I didn't see what the point was in telling him, or anyone, if they couldn't help me. There was simply no solution to this Akito ordeal, all this and I don't even know if he knows yet. If Akito doesn't know, then sure we've been quite lucky dodging the peeping sun.

Upon walking in the house, Hatori had called me into his vacant office, and I didn't protest. I watched as Momiji trotted absentmindedly down the hallway to his room, no doubt to do homework, and I stood still for a moment. Hatori speaking to me wasn't unusual, he usually only spoke to me about my performance in school, or my Black wrecking havoc on miscellaneous subjects. However, my grades have been unusually good, and Black Haru hasn't made much of an appearance in the Main Estate.

Perhaps it was that my grades were too unusually good? Maybe he wants to ensure I'm excelling through honest means, Hatori has always been a man of integrity and respect for it is only natural for him to expect the same from me.

Upon stand at his door, I feel a cold under draft crawl from the base of my feet and up through my legs from under his door. It had made me shiver. His room must be awfully cold, which is odd, Hatori wasn't very fond of the cold. He appreciated Spring most of the four seasons, just like Kana had. However, he believes since she has forgotten about him that he'll never become more than ice, never melting… never melting into spring.

Thinking of Kana gives me bitter thoughts, however.

I slide open the door, and walking in I take note of the open door to the outside, as Hatori stands on the engawa he gazes at the ice-frosted grass from Winter's stinging wrath. Not exactly stinging wrath, for it still hasn't snowed yet, and the coldest it's gotten so far was in the upper thirties. Winter however, is still quite young, only two weeks.

I walk into the virtually bare room save for a desk with some papers on it, and of course, and unscathed picture of Kana smiling. I almost want to knock the picture on the floor, almost want to … almost but he's a man of detrimental pain and somehow this comforts him. If… if Kyo had wanted to forget about me, I'd not want to look at him in a picture to remind me of my failure to have him love me…

But then again, Kana had blamed herself for the physical pain she thought she caused Hatori when then Akito had damaged massively Hatori's eye. Guilt. It ate her, literally, and he couldn't watch her wither away like a _flower, _and she couldn't look at Hatori without wanting to hang herself. I suppose… _shikata ga nai.._.

When he turned around, his face was stoic, impassive, empty. I learned that trait from him, subconsciously of course, seeing someone so empty and without response so commonplace, I learned to conform to that type of behavior. I had often wondered if he could smile sometimes, I have truly never claimed attesting to him smile, ever. I smile though, that is the difference between us. I can smile, not often, but Kyo has allowed me to smile more than Yuki, Rin, Momiji, Tohru, Kisa or anyone else ever has.

He beckons me to sit down, and I obey solemnly. Something was amiss, it wasn't necessarily hard to detect in the air, for the tension was uncanny, so very thick. So thick that you could almost physically see it as well as feel it amongst your skin. Soon, the goose-bumps on my skin I've come to realized wasn't from the coldness from the outside, but from the mystifying tension about this very depressing and dark room.

When he settled before me at the desk, I took noticed at the pad he had before me. It was symptoms and such, various treatments, and other notes written down on the behalf of the sickly and constantly ailed Akito. _Weakness, coughing-spells, coldness, pallid, deliria, mental collapse, frequent panic attacks, confusion, lack of appetite, frailty… _

"What did you want?" I question impassively as I eye the yellow pad before me. Looking up I watch as he folds his hands, looking into my empty eyes with his own dark and vacant one.

"You spend a lot of time at Shigure's house."

"I like Shigure-sensei's house," I respond rather promptly. My hands slide into my long coat pocket as I clench a fist discretely. He narrows his exposed eye at me before letting out a quiet sigh, sitting up more sternly he untwines his fingers and places them flat unto the cold, oak desk. I too scrutinize him with my eyes, challenging him almost, as if I cant- I wont break under his pressure.

"And how is Kyo?" He inquires all too casually, while his voice was rather flat, I could sense where this was going. My eyes narrow seemingly as my fist clenches much tighter.

"And should I know?"

"You've become quite fond of him, have you not? At the faire, he was looking for you."

I couldn't stop myself from screaming obscenities mentally to myself, as I recall when he lost me, he had probably asked Hatori or Shigure about me. When I was on the merry-go-round I did indeed see him when Momiji jumped hazardously off of the mobilized structure, and Kyo too was there. How could Kyo be so reckless?

"I go to Shigure-sensei's house to admire Yuki, you know that."

"Strangely, however, you were no where with Yuki the whole time at the faire. Ever since Tohru and Yuki became mutually involved, you've made frequent visit's to Shigure house, I'm inclined to believe this is the result of a new admirer of yours. Tell me more of Kyo and yourself."

"Screw you, Hatori."

"So then it is affirmative, you have taken a fondness to the Cat."

"And why the fuck do you care," I seethed through my teeth, the vehemence of my words reflect that my Black side was slowly making an appearance.

"Something like this simply cannot be ignored, Hatsuharu," his demeanor remained unfazed as I furrowed my brow. I slammed my fist on the table, now standing seemingly over him, with my other hand I grasp at his collar and pull him forth.

"The the fuck can't it? What do you, or Akito have to do with Kyo and I?"

"Hatsuharu, calm down."

"No! Tell me, what do you plan to do?" I let go of his shirt and turned my back to him. It took a lot of patience and control to not attack him, but this was Hatori and regardless if I liked him or not I had a lot of respect for him.

"I plan to uphold whatever it is that Akito orders that I should do."

"What for!?"

"If he should suspect anything between you two, I will tell him what I know."

"Can't you ever disobey that heartless man for once? WHAT MAKES YOU SO DAMN DOCILE OF HIM! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM, YOU AND KANA WOULD BE HAPPILY TOGETHER, YET YOUR LOYALTY FOR HIM IS UNWAVERING! YOU'RE JUST A TOOL! DON'T YOU CARE?"

"If I need to, Hatsuharu, I will reiterate what I just told you."

I turn to him, my disposition full of anguish, I turn over his desk, pick up a chair and throw it to the outside coldness. I watch as he remains empty, setting there quietly and attentively.

"If you're done, you are dismissed."

I have… I have never been so lost in emotions in my whole entire life. _If he should suspect anything between you two, I will tell him what I know- _What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He doesn't know anything, he's speculating! I never told him anything, and for him to down me like that, for him to trample all over what Kyo and I have created, for him to just be so willing to destroy that… it is…

I hate him. I hate Akito. I hate this house. I hate this world. I hate me, I hate _me…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[**A/N:** Game theory is basically a square matrix that list the options and benefits and losses in numbers, you predict the 'saddle point', 'maximin', and 'minimax'. You also predict the best strategy between rows and columns. If you watched 'A Beautiful Mind,' the main character is the creator of this theory, and you only usually learn it in _discrete math._]

_Shikata ga nai--_ It cannot be helped.

O: CAN YOU SMELL THE FUTURE OF THE STORY?? CAN YOU SNIFF THE ANGST?? CAN YOU FEEL THE BLOOD BOILING IN HATSUHARU??

:3

_**Review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello, it's me, yer authoress. O: I have a raging headache, partly do to Deftones screaming in my ears with the volume all the way up. Psh, you're not supposed to listen to rock on low, so talk to the hand ;O Imma still rock it out. *Takes an Advil pain reliever while listening to blasting music*

Another thing, I can't believe I've did this much. Normally, I don't update because I lose interest, but this… this is magnificent that I'm still going strong and hard!

[5:47AM]

Disclaimer: Bitch plz.

[Listens To Digital Bath-Deftons on repeat]

Without further ado~

Chapter 16

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

I have the worst headache known to man, the worst, throbbing, pulsating a pain prominent throughout my temple, and damn it, it will _not _go away. I suppose this is what happens as a result of thinking too hard.

I pick absentmindedly at my food as everyone talks about their day, but me, I have nothing to talk about at the dinner table. The only thing I can manage to do is be silent, mentally cursing as my headache pillages throughout my mind, scattering my thoughts haphazardly all over the place…

"Kyo, you don't look so well, is everything alright?" Tohru inquired, her eyes reflecting wholeheartedly her concern as she reaches a hand over the table to feel for a fever. Her eyes widen and she pulls back, analyzing me seemingly.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, finally taking a very small bite out of my fish. Yuki glances up from across the table, looking to me for seemingly a while, as Tohru has, squinting his eyes. "Whaddya gawking at you damn rat," I hadn't meant to come off as irritable, but truth be told my headache was controlling me at this point. I felt like a tool to this headache, but I was reluctant to get some aspirin. Standing up only causes me dizzy spells sadly enough. I can see Yuki roll his violet-blue eyes before mumbling something along the lines of _stupid cat. _

"You're running a fever, Kyo-kun!" She exclaimed finally, worry overtaking her delicate feathers. I rolled my eyes habitually, it's not as if I cared if I was running a fever, I didn't feel like going to school the next day anyway.

Needless to say, dinner didn't sit well with me, I'm not sure it was what I ate or the lack of what I did eat that had me hurting in my abdomen, but whatever it was, it had me going to bed earlier than I anticipated. Laying on my bed that feels like concrete without Haru, I look to my alarm clock- oh wait, that's broken, I'll need a new one.

I'm guessing it is about seven thirty…

I feel my stomach take an unexpected turn as vomit nearly chokes out of my mouth, but holding it back, I end up swallowing the disgusting substance much to my displeasure.

Closing my eyes, sleep couldn't come soon enough with this persistent migraine wreaking havoc and chaos within my head. I feel vomit accumulate once more at the back of my throat, but I promptly swallow it down again, knowing that as soon as I get up to puke my head will _throb _even worst.

_Knock... knock... knock..._

And with each one of those knocks came a hammer against my skull, it felt like. Quickly trying to prevent any more noises;

"The damn door is open, sheesh!" I mumbled more obscenities under my breath as the door _screeches _open. I was, however, surprise to see Hatori at the door with his medical supplies. _Tohru must've had Shigure call him to check on my fever. _How turbulent now my headache was going to progress with him around.

I watch as he walks toward my desk and pulls a chair from it, placing it beside the bed in which I laid on. I was more than thankful that he took the time to lift the chair rather than drag it across the floor. He sat down, pulled a yellow pad on his lap and held an ink pen in the other.

"What are your symptoms," he inquired as he settled the pen on top of the pad and prepped a stethoscope to his ears and the other end to my exposed chest.

"I'm _fine, _dammit. I just want some sleep for this ragging headache!"

And with that I witnessed him write down 'migraine' on the pad in horrible handwriting. I rolled my eyes, if he was going to be here I may as well explain the rest of my symptoms. I took a breath as my stomach churned uneasy. For a second I thought I was going to vomit again, trying not to speak in hopes that if I keep my mouth closed for a little moment that the feelings of sickliness will subside for the moments pass.

"My stomach feels like shit, my head hurts like fuck, and there's puke dying to spew all over you if you don't back up. Tohru say's I'm pretty feverish too, 'nough for you?"

"Sounds like the beginnings of influenza." He looked up to me, taking out a thermometer he beckoned me to open my mouth, and I didn't protest. It would do little to protest anything to Hatori, to say the least. I felt the cold glass cylindrical object clatter on my lower teeth as it pokes the underbelly of my tongue as he prodded it and motioned me to close my mouth and hold it in place.

_I really felt like shit._

He began writing down the other symptoms I listed as the thermometer beeped, signifying it's completion of the task. He put down the ink pen once more and grasped the thermometer out of my mouth.

"101.4," he stated quietly to me, as if I knew what that meant. "Have you experienced loss of appetite and dizziness?"

"Yah, so, whatever, we established this was the flu so why does it matter?"

"It's seemingly more toward upper respiratory infection. Get plenty of fluids, you will more than likely not want anything to eat for the next two weeks, and if you should eat anything, 90% of the time you'll vomit up your food."

"…So I shouldn't eat?" My voice didn't attempt to shield the bouts of vexation inflecting on my voice.

"You should stay with foods easier on your stomach, such that of liquefied foods. However, there's still a great percentage that you'll still vomit your food," he said as he reached into his bag and took out a collection of pills. When he heard the term 'fever', he must of brought any kind of medicine that would treat those symptoms, but the pills looked rather chalky and I knew I wasn't going to take them as prescribed.

"Take these twice a day, they'll let you function somewhat. As your ailment progresses, you will find it increasingly difficult to walk even ten feet or so, and you will lose a significant amount of body weight. If you don't stay out of the weather, it may progress to pneumonia, so please don't do anything incredibly idiotic that would cause me to make another visit." And with that he settled the pills on the table, "another thing, it is one in the morning and one at night, or 12 hour intervals. Get plenty of rest."

"So that's it?" I inquire irritably as I watched him stand to his feet. He looked to me a while before he sat down, crossing his legs and leaning slightly forward.

"There was one thing I wanted to ask you."

I watched his demeanor change from doctor to something far more serious, it was inconspicuous. One thing he wanted to ask me? What could possibly meet his interest, especially doing with me? As all the questions began to plunder my thoughts, Hatori folded his hands and placed it over his crossed knee.

"How is," he began impassively, "Hatsuharu?"

I cocked my head to the side for a second and raised my eyebrow inquiringly. That was … more or less what I expected him to ask. I sat up a little on my elbows, looking Hatori in his dark eye before squinting it. Hatori wasn't a man to be easily scrutinized, however maybe if I found some kind of lead on his face than I could figure out how to choose my next words. Needless to say, I fell short.

"Why?" The question was perhaps a simple one, why it took Hatori a moment to answer made me somewhat perplexed.

"You two shouldn't be fooling around, it's not wise."

I felt myself grow into an awkward disposition as he finished his statement. Shooting up, from the surprise of course, I felt a dizziness shoot up my brain like a scream. Falling back to the pillows, I felt an overwhelming urge to puke. I had heard Hatori by the door, but then I had stopped him with my words.

"Haru's the only happiness I have. I'm not leaving him because you think otherwise of us, you bastard," it was low, as I still felt the lingering effects of the dizziness sprung, but I was more than certain he had heard it.

"So then it _is _affirmative."

Did I just admit something that perhaps I shouldn't of admit?

I heard the door shut as he made his way out of the room, but it left me somewhat distraught. Why did he oppose our relationship? I feel as if I could of asked him a million more questions, like who told him, if he's seen Haru, and what he planned to do? If he told anyone, how long he knew, and why does it bother him if Haru and I are together?

I felt my stomach churn uneasily soon after Hatori left. I was going to have one hell of a sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Shortest chapter at just three pages, but I needed it to be essential for Hatori to talk to the two boys, O:_

_Anyhooo!_

_Reviewwwwww!_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: IM BACK! On a scarier note, and I do mean scary, I had a dream I was a child, with another child, and I was running away with her to get away from this rapist pedophile, so she and I ran in a building. He somehow poured gasoline or lighter fluid through a hole in the ceiling. The girl needed to see, so she lit a match. The house got so hot on fire that the windows exploded and we ran out the windows. He proceeded to chase us until we ran in the tree screaming for help, but he manipulated people to make it seem he was helping us. He climbed up the tree and that's all I remember of the dream.

I had a dream that my mother had a collection of hair dye, and I took red and purple, wanting red hair and purple highlights (which wouldn't work well on my type of hair for obvious reasons if you knew me). I bleached my hair, well was supposed to, and dyed my hair red. I skipped the purple. For some reason my mother and I got into an argument, and everyone was taking her side when she was completely out of line. IRL, my mother never really wants to hear what I have to say, and the dream was like that. I ran and hid in the basement, listening to music to block out the world. My mother walks down the hallway around the corner I cannot see saying 'lets listen to music together,' and when I consent, she turns the corner with an axe. I close my eyes and will the dream to rewind, and when then I hear 'lets cut meat together' I stay silent…

Second dream I've had with my mother being so… evil toward me after about a recurring argument.

Sorry, I just needed to get that off of my chest.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 2 DAYS. I was on Mangafox reading Loveless, took me two days to read volumes 1-9 you know O: I feel bad for poor Ritsu's eyes, and and and Ritsuka's so confused about Seimei. Dude, Seimei has MAD brother complex, I am SO EFFING glad he doesn't kiss Ritsuka- believe it or not, I'm grossed out entirely by incest, and Fruits basket is an exception because they are cousins, and that's not really to incestuous. But… Seimei is so borderline incestuous, it's creepy. Too bad I totally would tap that D;

I'm linking this chapter exclusively to frightening dreams.

W/e *Listens to Björk!*

Disclaimer: I'm not sane today, and I will most likely not gain my sanity by explicating to you that I, Ara, do NOT own Fruit's Basket. Takaya whichishurfaise does.

Chapter 17

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

It was the most lonely week I've ever had, Haru has completely took to his own residence, and sadly I felt abandoned. Now I'm not so anxious, and I know he's only thinking, but somehow I feel this to be a foreshadowing of some sort. I had had one of the most terrifying dreams ever, it left me awake panting in anxiety as I stared bewilderedly into the darkness.

This dream was of many complexities, it wasn't a simple, easy to interpret type of dream. This dream seemed to of been a dream of deeper message, but every time I pondered upon the dream, I catch my breath and my stomach wells up with this feeling from the pit. It's like a feeling of your stomach… I don't know, but I feel it… such that when you're immensely consumed with fear…

It was nighttime, which isn't unusual for a dream to take place, it's a fifty-fifty percent chance because it's either morning or night. Of course, if we were to be more specific, then I suppose there's dawn and dusk, so it's really a twenty-five percent chance. However, it was dark, and that's what mattered so far. However, that's too much of an important part, let me rewind to the beginning of the dream- before it begins to fade away.

I was in class, and Haru had came in late for math, which isn't unusual in the least. Haru's sense of direction's like putting a mouse in a maze with no end- in other words, he's very directionally challenged. When then it is he makes it to class, he gets in trouble for it and gets sent out of class after pleading with the teacher, something about how this will ruin his life if he gets in trouble.

Now, to the nighttime. I was walking home from school seemingly pitch black, and upon walking past the main house I see something in front of the gates that… that frightens me. It wasn't a monster or some sort, it was Akito or anything, it was something much worst. I knew that from now on the image will be etched in my mind in perfect… vigilant detail.

I don't understand why I gotten so close to it, of course if this was in real life, I'd've ran so far away. In this dream however, I was three feet at most away from this display. It was bright, of course, fire is always bright… always.

Haru stood erect, he held in one hand some sort of empty container with a nozzle, the other hand was empty, his skull was on the grass beside him in flames as his whole body was on fire… standing erect engulfed in flames with your head beside you… I wanted to puke, it was sick. In the distance I had heard someone opening a door, and I just ran for it, ran like I never ran before.

Upon waking up, I should hope the dream wasn't a literal translation of what was to come, for if I were to ever see Haru like that I'd…

If I remember, Shigure has a dream dictionary under the coffee table, I definitely have to get a hold of that book. I swing my legs over side the bed, but even that seems like enough to drain the energy from my body as the sickness thrives throughout me. Catching my breath, I squeeze my knees gently to restore feeling in them, it is so difficult to walk without falling down from dizziness and energy lost.

The dream struck fear in my eyes, it was frightening, but I wasn't going to cry. However, who wouldn't be so struck by such a dream? Haru or not, it was frightening, so frightening, so fucked up and twisted that my conscious would even conjure up something so sick and deluded.

Standing to my feet, I felt a wave of fatigue run up my spine, but I wasn't going to settle down now. I stumbled sluggishly, staggering clumsily about as my body wanted so very much to collapse to its knees but I carried on toward the threshold of my bedroom. I opened the door with stunning frailty, and that because I've grown so very weak over the days. Even in the darkness I felt my vision wobbling.

_I could of sworn I saw a silhouette approaching me in the dark_.

I wanted to crawl in fetal position, but I wasn't so frightened when I realized how delusional and paranoid my mind has become since the dream. There was no silhouette lingering about in the dark, but I do wonder how one perceive such that of a shadow in that dark?

The lingering light from the moonlight shining from the downstairs window is my guide. As I find the top of the stairs, my mind had begun spiraling. Going to the top of the staircase, seemingly, was too much for my body to handle, now how shall I go about the downstairs without failing and seriously maiming myself?

I react quickly as a draft from under many of doors runs up my spin. I lifted my hand to wipe the sickly sweat from my face, feverishly minded, I hadn't thought to know this wont do anything to help my fatigue state. Sitting on the top step, I use my feet to pull me down from step to step- this on its own reduces my lack of energy usage in half.

Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, I spread upon the floor, because it feels nice when my body is at rest. Yes, too much kinetic energy for my body, I decided, perhaps I'll lay here for a while. But then _what if I dream another nightmare? _A thought like that was more than enough required energy to get me moving.

I used my arms to drag my body across floor. I cursed under my breath vulgarly, _damnation to that snake who can do this with little effort whatsoever!_ Nevertheless, I still reach my destination, but how shall I know which book is which in this darkness? I know I am in the living room, I know from my cognitive memory the location, but grappling at miscellaneous books… I will just have to turn on the switch at the other end of the room, won't --

_-flip-_

My eyes immediately go haywire as the brightness struggles to reduce the dilation of my pupils, but it was burning and straining them. Squinting my eyes, I let my eyes assimilate the brightness as I peer through the legs of the coffee table in front of me. First, I see not the perpetrator, the stalker who's followed me at night, I only heard them approaching me. Then, I see black satin pants, and pale toes in my peripheral, turning and then looking up to see violet-blue moon-like eyes. His eyes the moon, his dark hair the night.

"I had thought you were someone else. You, clumsily stumbling throughout the halls, it was easy for me to have sought you out. If you're trying to be stealth, how about incorporating some sense of silence on your adventures to God knows where." It was a lot of words coming from his mouth, and in all honesty as clear as it was, I still had problem concentrating enough to formulate them properly in my brain.

"I wasn't trying… be sneaky…." Speaking alone was energy consuming. He has lifted a brown and knelt beside me, curiously scanning over the books my hands were previously rummaging through. He reaches forward a pale hand and clasp promptly onto the book I needed to procure before me. I'll smite that damn rat.

"So, what did you dream about," he inquired, but why should I acquiesce so quickly? Who am I kidding, I can hardly understand the title, for it was seemingly hard to read. That rat was smart, surely I can get him to look up something for me. In all actuality, I would never need for him to do anything, I like to entertain the idea that I am rather independent, and Yuki would be the last person I'd ask help from. However, the odds were against me, and myself was already feverish-minded, no doubt I wasn't thinking clearly at all

"Meh…," I breathed as I laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling as he stood beside me like a willowy figure. "… something I don't want… think about."

"You know, dreams are almost never literal."

"That one you had seemed pretty literal to me."

"… I said almost. And that dream, too, can just be symbolism for something else as well. Cage, according to this book reads _If you see someone else in a cage, you have inadvertently put someone in a difficult situation that you might be able to do something about. _Or, _cages in dreams can be metaphors for feeling trapped. If you are in a relationship or job, or a situation, you may feel locked in_."

"What the hell's the point in a book to interpret dreams if it's gonna list so many things?" Sighing, I closed my eyes remembering my own dream. I felt Yuki prod my side with his foot, and opening my eyes, he inquired again my dream. "Look up fire," I stated tiredly. He furrowed his brows a bit, taken aback somehow by the symbol. He took his white fingers and began flipping through the rather thick book, and pausing on a page, scrolling with his finger, then flipping the page, scrolling once more then sitting beside my face and looking to me. He looked from me then back to the book, gently clearing his throat.

"_1., Dreams of getting burned by fire symbolize the strong feelings and emotional scars you still have because of a radical change in your life. 2., to dream your house is on fire suggests a major change underway in your domestic situation. 3., to dream you see a person on fire is a sign that you should pay attention to your friends and what they are doing._"

"…_pay attention to your friends… and what they are doing?_"

"You dreamed Haru was on fire?"

"Look up class," I interjected quickly.

"There's no 'class', want to try 'school'?" He inquired after scrolling throughout the pages.

"Whatever…"

"There's a bit here, anything you want me to look for in specific?"

"Hmm…." What was it that was so important about when then I was at school in my dream? I remember holding a calculator, doing problems, and Haru walking in late and getting in trouble for doing so. "Being late."

"Oh, that's number two. Here, it reads _if you dream you are late for class, forgot a test, can't open your locker, or have some school-related anxiety, some current situation in your waking life is making you feel like a nervous teenager. It might be a daunting new responsibility at work you aren't sure you can handle, or a relationship that seems too mature or is moving too fast, or a deadline you are struggling to meet. This anxiety and feeling of insecurity had put you back in a angst-ridden teenage state of mind._"

"What the hell does being late have to do with relationships," I mumbled annoyed. He just looked back to the book. "Night."

"There's no night, but there is darkness if that's any constellation."

"Forget it, I know enough."

"Do you want to see him?""You're bipolar, you know that?" I mumbled as I cast red sleepy eyes on him. He rolled his eyes before setting the book down.

"Something tells me that I shouldn't provoke you when you're like this."

"So you admit to being a pain in the ass?"

"You're delusional if you beg to differ that you aren't even more so," he stated arrogantly, standing up and grasping a hold of my arm over his shoulder, his hand on my waist.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm taking you back to bed, you cant just drag yourself back up the stairs, nor can you sleep sprawled onto the living room floor. You can fight me about it when your better, but as your superior I'm taking you to your room."

I could have tried to break free, but it was futile, Yuki had _all _his energy and strength, meanwhile _I _had little if at all to manage with.

"It's two in the morning, so no doubt you'll sleep. If… if you think of something nice before you go to sleep you might dream of that instead of your anxieties…"

I could tell he was speaking from experience, it wasn't no secret that Yuki suffered from many nightmares _and _night terrors. I often felt that is why he would sometimes sleep with the light on, I once had heard him tell Tohru that when he wakes up and it's dark and cold, he misconstrues his room to be the main house and becomes mentally ill. I guess in this aspect, I feel sorry for him. Perhaps that's why he was always tired in the mornings because he was too afraid to sleep, or because his frequent panic attacks in his cold and dark room.

Meh.

Why am I concerning myself with his affairs?

Upon returning to my room, he asked if I needed anything, and before I knew what I had done I told him 'thanks'. He looked mildly surprise as he helped me to my bed.

"Hey… rat, can I ask you a favor?" He turned to me, no sign of aggression or annoyance in my usage of the term 'rat'. He placed his hands on his small hips and cocked his head somewhat to the side.

"What is it?"

"I know… I know you have issues with the main house… but could you take me there in the morning? I'm too damn sick to go on my own… and the mutt's too nosy…."

He looked as if the thought of the main house was perturbed to his mind, but then his features relaxed as he finished pondering.

"I'm not sure that's the best course of action."

"… please."

"I… it isn't my own fears and anxieties, Kyo, it's the fact that you'll be practically flaunting yourself and Haru in front of Akito."

"… please."

He pondered once more, running his fingers through his hair and then dropping it at his side as he let out a longed sigh.

"I will, but it is up to you to ensure your own confidentiality."

He finished, walking toward the threshold of my room and turning out the lights as he left. My next epic battle will be with sleep, and if what Yuki says holds trueness, then I'll dream of the pleasantries with Haru as I walked him to bathroom when we were young, because I'm thinking that's one of my fondest memories- _yet so truly nostalgic_…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I KNOW WUT UR THINKING. UR THINKING 'WEN IS SHE GONNA JUMP INTO ET?' AND I'M LYK BETCH PLZ.

No, JK. In case you're wondering, the dream with the person on fire is a real dream I had around six months ago. A kid got in trouble in my class for trying to steal some calculator or something, and as a result he claimed his life was ruined because this could get him kicked out of the soccer team. When I was walking home at night, I seen him on fire, standing perfectly erect and holding a container of lighter fluid with his head at his side, on fire. I had screamed in the dream and ran to my porch. I had linked this with my phobia in real life when I look outside at night, thinking the skeletons on fire will run down the street and onto my yard, toward my door. I know it's irrational D; I used to be afraid of the moon too, and mirrors. Especially mirrors, because I actually saw a monster in one when I were younger. I'm scared shitless of the dark too, and I hate stairs, because I always run up them and feel like someone's chasing me.

I'm not very normal, and I'm very paranoid to think monsters are gonna get me. Dude, like I don't even believe in ghost and junk since I'm Atheist, but still, shit's scary D;

ALSO- Dream info interpretation I got from 'The Complete Idiot's guide ® Dream Dictionary' by Eve Adamson and Gayle Williamson.

**REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: O: I'm downloading anime to load on my zune, thank goodness it's 120gb or else it would of exploded with weeaboo neko baka kawaii desu desu, amirite or amirite? Last chapter left me indifferent, I wasn't quite partial to it because the dream I remembered left me in a very sick disposition. BUT AT LEAST WERE GETTING TO THE CONFLICT RIGHT?

I had to do System Restore because some virus shit got on my computer, and I was like wtf is this shit? I couldn't open ANYTHING at all, but now that I restored my computer, things are swift and smooth.

*Listens to Bedtime Story- Madonna*

Disclaimer: Fer cereal, I don't have to play captain obvious here, do I?

Without further ado~

Chapter 18

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Three days ago-_

"_Bring Hatsuharu here, I would very much like to speak with him, Kureno." Akito let out a light laughter as he watched his tool take its leave. Akito gingerly took a sip from his lukewarm tea before placing the porcelain glass back unto the low table. It was quite obvious what he had intended to talk to the cow about, for when Akito summons up one of his 'children' it is essential for one to understands Akito-sama harbors no good intentions. Knowing this, Hatsuharu's mind was pillaged of all happiness, and something much more grave perturbed his mind. _

_Standing before the distinguished shoji doors, Hatsuharu took a deep breath and exhaled silently. There was an imminent coldness, an abhorrent coldness that lingered seemingly at only this door, the door where all fears became a vivid nightmarish reality. He could very well take this opportunity to run away, the other direction wasn't blockaded in the least, however something made Hatsuharu believe it was important to confront Akito, to confront this ill-minded 'God'._

_He used his two pallid hands to pull apart the shoji, looking ahead within the empty room he saw Akito sitting in the middle of the floor on a tatami mat with a cup of cool tea. His eyes were hidden by the cascade of shadowy black hair, and what his hair didn't cover on his face left the skin cold and pale like an apparition._

_The room was so dark, except the faint glow from the closed window covered over with an emblem of some sort. It glowed a faint red through the intricate designs, giving the room a dark and gentle glow of red._

"_Kureno, it's much too dark in here. Light some candles so that the cow may see, they're not very keen in this shroud of darkness."_

_Hatsuharu felt himself shiver slightly at the coldness that wrought in his mind. He settled down farther than Akito personally anticipated from him, and he narrowed his eyes in contempt and dismay. Hatsuharu could see Akito's shadowed orbs look to him threw jet-black tresses, and he nearly became repulsed when a smile pale and thin played on his face._

_The smile was sinister, however Hatsuharu gained his nerves, for this would not be the first time he challenged the God, and for that Akito personally had a vendetta for him. This vendetta alone lowered Hatsuharu's already slim-to-none chances to that of a chance that never existed at all. Flashes of Kyo would keep Hatsuharu persistent, however, thoughts of Kyo were his strength right now yet his weakness._

"_How have you been, Hatsuharu? It's been quite some time before the dumb cow has decided to come to me." Akito's voice was sharp and it played mockery in his voice. Hatsuharu gritted his teeth almost, tensing as he remembered his objective._

"_I did not decided. You summoned me." His voice was impartial as he tried not to let his anger seep through him, as in the presence of Akito to one such as Hatsuharu was bound to challenge the Head directly. Akito's face turned into dismay._

"_How impolite of you to ignore my questions of concern! You're truly despicable somewhat, I'll keep that in mind when determining you punishment." Akito stood and took a few steps toward the quiet Hatsuharu, leaning toward his settled body, he taunted. "How has Kyo been?"_

"_Don't bring Kyo into this. If you're going to punish someone, punish me."_

"_BUT THE CAT DOESN'T DESERVE IT. HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?" Grasping hold onto Hatsuharu's hair, the malevolent man seethe through his teeth, "I rather hurt him than you, but since he's sullied you with his filth, I shall detain you both. Separate."_

"_You fucking bitter bastard!" Hatsuharu had pushed the frail man far from him, who then fell to the ground with a malicious laughter filling the room. When Hatsuharu thought to take charge and break every bone in the frail mans structure, Kureno had quickly threw his body on top of Hatsuharu to calm him._

"_You're the one who's despicable! You can't stand to see anyone happier than you, you're so fucking disgusting! The day you die will be everyone's greatest, and that's what you can't stand. You can't stand that no one cares about you, you can't stand that everyone dreams of a future without you! So you hurt those who find some comfort, like Kyo and I, and you just have to fuck it up! You're a fucking monster, a fucking monster!"_

"_If you're done, you may leave." _

_And with those last cold words, Hatsuharu closed his eyes and wafted off into a darkness undisturbed._

[Kyo]

Thank god the clouds were clear, thank god that I didn't have anymore nightmares, but damn you that I felt just as worst as yesterday.

Today, however, I have an objective. And I will meet that damn objective. With that damn rat's help, but when it came to Haru, I really didn't care who I was getting help from so long as it was a positive direction toward the cow.

"I'm not sure you'll be able to make it, Kyo, your ailment seems pretty determined," Yuki stated as he stood in my doorway. He wore a Chinese style shirt with straight black pants and flats. I took note of it, thinking, _why does he always dress so formal. _I watched as he placed a bit of dark hair behind his ear before taking a step in.

"I don't care."

"You're stubborn as usual," he remarked.

"Want to fight?" It was half enthusiastic and half sarcastic, as I didn't feel like engaging in physical activities especially whilst stifling many a yawns and trying to procure a substantial amount of energy.

"Can you get your girlfriend to make me some coffee, I'ma need the caffeine."

With that, I was surprised that Yuki consented and departed from my room, and I was more than thankful that the sinister rat wasn't giving me a hard time with this. I was also thankful that he was taking time out from going to school to help me with this.

I sat up on my elbows and took a deep breath as the respiratory infection made me want to collapse right back onto the infested sheets. _This was god-awful_. Looking around my room I let my eyes absorb in the sunlight streaming through my window, and then I tossed my weak legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

I wobbled at first, leaning against the wall as I made passage toward the window. It seemed like an interminable distance, stretching longer and longer away from me. I couldn't feel the cool atmosphere from near the window as the winter air chilled the glass, no surprise. When I got passed the parted red curtains, I looked out the window in awe.

_Snow. _

I don't mind the snow.

It had snowed, a rather large some of it, and yet the sun was still so very bright on this chilly and wintry morning. I sighed heavily as I slumped under the cold window, finding it very hard to move elsewhere.

The coffee didn't taste bad, in all actuality I wasn't a fan of coffee but it gave me the boost to walk somewhat. To be honest, I still struggled, but I managed to say the least. And upon stepping into the crisp air, I took note of the snow crunching beneath my feet, crystal-glistening wonderfully. The sun reflected off of the snow before the white sky completely consumed in the sun. It had, once again, began to snow.

I suppose like walking in grass, the snow also slows you down, and there was no clear passage throughout the forest, but it could had just been because the sickness in me. Yuki wasn't walking with ease, this cause me to remember the fragility of his bronchi tubes. The cold always made him struggle in that range, and I had forgotten. Knowing this, he sacrificed his well being just to walk me to the main estate. This was a substantial amount of generosity on three aspects; first because he feared going there, second because of his health he risked, and third because he was skipping school.

I think perhaps the damn rat isn't so sinister after all. And to think because he actually cares about the future of Haru and I, I wouldn't of even speculate something like that if he hadn't of told me. Perhaps Tohru had changed him, like she had changed so many. She had the utmost power to change the hearts of any, and like myself, she may had very well melted the ice that encapsulated Yuki's heart.

When we had made it out the clearing of the forest, I took notice on how the trees really must've shielded us from the snow. It was so much more snowy out of the forest rather than within, and that caused my weak body to stand still. I didn't feel the bitter cold caress my skin, but I could see a shiver travel up the dark haired boy a few steps before me.

"You can turn around," I mumbled, only audible enough for him to hear. Yuki turned around, holding his scarf over his mouth, he stated;

"I'll be fine. Besides, if you don't mind, I had planned to catch the next bus five minutes from here."

If there was one thing I hated, it was places concentrated with people. Living in Japan, it is essential for one to understand exactly how concentrated and overpopulated it is, and since buses and especially trains are often choices of transportation, denseness was inevitable. I shoved my hands into my black jacket pockets and scowled at the thought, Yuki had then rolled his eyes at me then coughed.

Then he coughed once more.

Oh, another.

I suppose holding the black scarf over his mouth didn't stop the cold air from entering after all, and the result was that his windpipe and bronchial tubes began to spasm. I was so sick now that the cold was going unnoticed, so I took off my black jacket and put it over the coughing Yuki, and he looked to me through long dark tresses. He said;

"You're going to get me sick with that, stupid cat!"

I could have retorted rudely but I rolled my eyes instead at the dark haired boy. I wore a black, long-sleeve shirt, and if you know sciences very well then one should know darkness attracts heat. I have a fair amount of melanin in my skin compared to him, so I shouldn't feel nearly as cold as him. Being sick, I don't feel as much coldness as he does, so I wont get much more then goose-bumps.

"You could get sick off of something I wore for fifteen minutes, or you can choke to death with asthma. Your choice."

He let himself become covered with the jacket, and soon after his coughs had calmed themselves. We had began walking toward the bus station, and which then there were no surprises to see a high accumulation of school girls. These girls, mind you, didn't seem to be high school girls, because I could tell from the deep red they wore that they must be university girls. Still didn't stop them from gawking at Yuki's 'gorgeous' face.

Pfft, what a closeted queer if you ask me.

Yuki and I refrained from standing too close to the girls, a brush against us could turn into some sort of hug and the rest is self-explanatory- which _why_ the bus isn't exactly the best choice of transport. Yuki being Yuki would of course choose this as a last resort, but considering his health I suppose I can't bitch too much.

When the bus had came, we got on the bus. We were fortunate that the bus had a seat. A seat.

A seat. As in one available spot of settling. One spot when there need be two. I let Yuki have it, he was far more cautious of these things, such as transforming, than I were. I had instead went to the back of the bus where old men were reading newspapers, talking about things such as work.

_Next Stop, Kokugawa Plaza._

Just three more stops from here, we'll be in real walking distance from the main estate, which is good because I'm not sure how much longer my ailment will consist at bay to hold me upright. I could very well collapse at any moment, and it was dangerous to be in the cold with no jacket. All because my body couldn't feel it didn't mean it wasn't there.

_Next Stop, Yumitachigawa University._

No surprise to watch the high accumulation of girls in red leave off of the bus. Because the twenty or so girls made way off of the bus, breathing had suddenly gotten easier as the denseness of the situation eased. I could finally get a visual display of the rat who was reading a paper that was haphazard on the floor, it must've been something, a mechanism to ease his high and nervous nerves.

My fingers clutched tighter around the pole as my strength began to slowly drain. My body had felt hotter, and sweat had began to break out on my cinnamon skin. My body felt heavier, my eyes began to become clouded, and I needed badly to blow my stuffed nose.

_Shit, I need to sit down._

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turning around, it was Yuki who had offered me his seat.

"S'not like I can't deal with this shitty virus, I'm damn fine!"

Needless to say, I ended up sitting down in his spot anyway, and he just shook his head with a tiny smirk, his eyes read 'why say that if you're just going to comply anyway?'

_Next Stop, Iwakawa Hospital._

The next stop should be the one necessary to get to the main house, which is _great. _The bus was still pretty crowded and if I could just get the hell out of here then it would perform wonders on my immune system!

_Next Stop, Hitsumi Street._

Getting off of the bus, it would take about another fifteen minutes to make it to the Sohma estate, in which cases I was unsure whether or not I could walk. I had fell onto the snow packed sidewalk, and Yuki then assisted me in standing.

Damn you, dizziness.

"There's a coffee shop across the street, we should stop there, Kyo."

"what_ever._"

I wasn't irritated, I was horribly fatigued, feeling that sleep just wouldn't come soon enough. However, I needed to see Haru, I really wanted to see him. That dream said I should pay attention to friends right? It's a warning, I know it is, and if I didn't see him soon then he could be in serious danger.

With that said, the coffee was mediocre at best. Tohru had a tendency to make her coffee much better, I could tell since then this morning. No amount of milk and creamer I added helped, but then again I could _hardly _taste it. The bad thing about this 'upper respiratory infection' is the lost of appetite, things taste tasteless, and because you _don't _want to eat you are weak, and when you _do _eat you puke that shit up. I can easily say that I lost ten pounds since this thing started a week ago. [**A/N**: I would know this junk because I had if for 2 weeks once and lost 14 lbs Dx]

"What do you plan to do when you get there?" The question was quietly asked. I turned to him and shrugged my shoulders. Go there and do what? It wasn't as if I was necessarily allowed to go there at my own whim, I'm the cat, so if I am summoned then I can 'grace' the floors with my appearance. I knew one thing however, I needed to see Haru. I've been without good company for a while, and it was taking a toll on me. Even my dreams yearned of him, and if this is so then it is essential I see him now.

I hope my sick disposition wont keep him at bay.

"See him I suppose."

When we gathered ourselves from the table in which we drank our coffee, we began passage through to the main estate. Soon enough, we were trailing down alongside the large wall that signified our destination. My energy was somewhat back, as I could walk enough to get there, and the snow soon didn't slow me down.

Just how strong was that coffee?

When we had approached the gates, Yuki had stopped and smiled apprehensively.

"You can do the rest from here, can't you?" His voice wasn't aggressive, so I didn't find the need to pressure him any further. He had done me a favor, and if it weren't for him surely enough I'd've been passed out in the snow somewhere.

"Thanks Yuki," I mumbled.

I let him take the jacket with him too because if I didn't he may have suffered a severe asthma attack. With that, I had summoned my courage and began to approach the doors, when then Momiji ran out of the house in a hurry. His blonde hair blew freely in the wind as his hat flew into the snow. He was knee deep in snow, but that didn't stop him from running near. I could almost read his brown eyes from here, and what I saw was unsettling.

"Kyo!" His voice wasn't obnoxious like so when he was enthusiastic to see me, but rather desperate like he _needed_ me. Upon seeing his reaction my heart had been pierced with sharp claws.

I then knew something was amiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So like chyah O: I downloaded all of Peacemaker Kurogane's anime from Youtube and put it on my zune :3 This'll be the fourth time I'll re-watch the series.

I. FUCKING. LOVE. SOUJI.

You can NOT separate me from the man. NOT. EVER.

Anyhoot O: **Review, Imma make me some vegetarian shit that'll taste like shit :3.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I just finished re-watching Peacemaker Kurogane, and I wanted to cry when Souji coughed up blood D: But he's so sexy while killing people, it's… uncanny.

Anyway, I've been downloading Bloody Requiem which is a grotesque and bloody MMORPG O: I'ma name my character Yukaevian, Yuvee, Jewel, or Luna~ Most likely Yuvee :3

Also D: No one's been reviewing, you guise are so cruel!

Disclaimer: I don't own it~ I know I wish I did but when Takaya whatshurfaise dies maybe she'll leave me the heir of her story and I can make it far more pervieeee.

Without further ado~

Chapter 19

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Haru]

Several things I took note of when I woke up was the cold clamminess of my surroundings. The floor was unpleasantly hard, and concrete, miscellaneous small puddles water, and creatures passing through here and there. There was a darkness profound about, and what little light made passage was through a small, barred window.

I was somewhere….

I was somewhere dark, wet, and cold.

The stench was of moldy rats, nearly bringing tears to my eyes from the putrid smell. My nose winkled as I crawled toward the only source of meek light, my fingers becoming soiled from the thin layer of stagnant water on the floors. When I made it to the window, I stood, but I was too short to peer throughout the opening of shy white light.

When then my eyes adjusted reluctantly to the darkness around me, my surroundings were made clear. There were several distinct things I captured with my gray eyes- there was a closet in which the shoji doors were broken and hanging from the hinge, there was a sullied toilet in the farthest corner of the room, and the opposite corner there was a lumpy futon with thin and dirty sheets about. Those were the only tangible things in the room, aside from the animate things like bugs and such.

The wall had uneven shades of darkness, throughout the darkness I had gathered that this was most likely from dirt. Dirt and grim and mold was prominent throughout the room.

The room's size was large, twenty by twenty, and peering around these walls I took note of no door. No escape. So how did I get here? Looking below I seen no basement passage, this is partly due to the fact that the darkness still reigned and that perhaps then it would be too easy for my escape. Slowly, my eyes traveled up, and like electricity a spark flinted in my irises to behold some lock on the ceiling.

That would explain the ache I had on my body, they must've dropped me here. However, I wasn't in a basement, meaning beyond this room is the roof- I must be in a lone building in the far back of the Sohma estate. Coming to this conclusion, it dawned upon me that…

I was caged.

Captured, encapsulated in an interminable nightmare of epic proportions- alone. _Kyo. _Thoughts of Kyo plagued my mind as I looked around wildly for some tall cylindrical object to protrude the ceiling passage. Kyo wouldn't have any knowledge capture… but what if he came here?

What if… what if he got captured too?

I feel to my knees and stared at the floor as my eyes quivered at the sudden realization. And for a long time, and stared off. My eyes felt up with some burning sensation that I wasn't entirely used to, but I had recognized it.

I was crying.

And there I sat alone, worried, scared, confused, and then more I cried.

[Kyo]

"_Akito took Haru, I can't find him anywhere!"_

I was lost for words as my knees sunk heavily in the snow, Momiji's words hitting me like a knife in my heart. Akito. Haru. Missing. My mind could only draw one conclusion as to the disappearance of Haru. If Akito had anything to do with the missing Haru, then that means he found out- then that means Hatori told him- then that means that Haru is locked up- away from me.

Away from the dirty cat.

Away, to be punished that my filth ever scathed him. No doubt I was next, no doubt that right now, at this very second, someone was looking for me, someone was waiting for my arrival. Perhaps, this was a ploy to get me to come here, to submit under the very wrath of Akito, to trap me like I deserved.

And Haru, I pulled him down into this, and because of me this is so…

I should have been wary. I shouldn't have been so weak that summer day- that summer day when Haru had came, I shouldn't have been so vulnerable. I shouldn't of let him in, stupid Haru, how could he possibly think that he could manage the cat? How could he possibly think it was okay to mutter my name, or to say those three stupid little words…

"_Yo."_

Or…

"_It's okay to cry, I wont judge you…"_

Or…

"_**I love you**__, Kyo…_"

Any stupid thing that came out of his mouth meant so much to me, so much value I wouldn't sell it for any amount of money in the world. For these little memories, they are so damn precious to me, and I can't let Akito rip that to shreds.

I'll kill him. I'm a monster, I may as well _kill _him and _dine _in his _blood. _

I'll show you how much of a monster I am, I'll show you…

"How bold of you to dirty my floors with your disgusting presence," his words were sharp as I nearly ripped apart the shoji with my anger. Momiji had tried to prevent me from going here, from doing anything irrational, but one should know that there is nothing coherently rational about this world. If I could kill this man, and that's my utmost intent, then for once all of us could experience a happiness like nothing so bright in the world.

There he stood, gazing out of the window and never peering an eye over his shoulder to even ensure that it was I. I watched, scrutinizing him at every move, speculating with my hate as the bird flew from his finger and amongst the lofty, snow coated trees outdoors.

I felt the cold for the first time since I was sick, but I knew it wasn't from the outside, but rather from the airy evil the reeked so unperturbed in this very room. The airy evil that wafted over came from this man, a man who smelt of a sick and twisted dream, a man who would seem possessed by a demon- and I felt as if I could vomit in vile disgust.

The sickly man turned from the window, earning an ethereal yet demonic glow surrounding his features from the outside. Bring his hands behind him, he shut the shoji window doors and it revealed a red, glowing emblem. This alone set the room even darker and demonic.

"Where the fuck is Haru, I wanna know now or I'll fucking carve you a new face," I stated, full of vehement anger yet as calmly as I could muster. The sternness of my voice earned me a raising of the brow as he took a step closer toward me. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten until he placed cold, slender fingers against my hot cheek.

"My, aren't you too sick for this?" His voice played of sheer mockery, but somehow I was petrified.

"You tell me where he is now…"

"You don't suppose he cares for you, do you?"

Those words hit me so hard that I physically fell to my knees and clutched my body as if protecting myself from such raw words. Words so very raw and absolute, words so very cold and sharp- like thousands of little blades passing through my flesh.

Of course he cares for me, I know that, and I know that Akito is playing mind games. Upon knowing such knowledge, why is it that it is seemingly still getting to me? Is it because I know that love can only go so far? And if Haru is indeed locked up, isn't there a possibility that he regrets ever saying _yo _to me that day? That day he understood me for the very first time.

All those thoughts, the lovely dreaming, the embraces, the words, and those entrancing, captivating, illuminating storm-cloud eyes. I've never seen such deep eyes before. Akito had deep eyes, but such that of oblivion, and Yuki's eyes were like those of shielded fear. Tohru's eyes were like eyes of a mother, Shigure's were eyes of someone remembering of years ago. Momiji's eyes were of simple childs-play yet complex and longing, and then there was Haru's eyes… his infinite, longing yet empty eyes. They had the ability to warmth your soul when then they smiled, they had the ability to captivate any emotion, like a mirror too they reflect.

His eyes confused me but _God _did I love those eccentric and bizarre, empty yet complete eyes.

When then shall I be able to see those eyes again, I wondered solemnly.

"What the hell do you want from me!" I found myself yelling as I clutched myself even more so, "what do you want me… to do for me to be… happy for once?"

"Why don't you just _die._"

By now the sickness was completely taking over my body, and I felt a dizziness overcome me as a thin layer of sweat overtook my face. Breathing has become strained as I had overexerted myself, far pass the limits in which my body should had been able to perform in this wretched state. Acknowledging this unfortunate disposition, I slump completely now onto the floor, from my knees to my face at Akito's feet. My breathing hardly relaxed as a heat rose to my face in hot-flashes, and my body laid numb as the horrid sickness made me all too vulnerable.

I need to move, I need to make an escape and find Haru. I can't fail you now, Haru, I can't. If I can't will myself to move then I mustn't really love you…

I came to my hands and knees, trying desperately to crawl from the cold and demonic dark room, but the distance I needed to travel wasn't short. Long, I had hoped this sickness to be ephemeral today, but instead it was all hitting me at once. My breathing subsequently began to strain even further from my movement, my ears popped, my eyes- I became completely blinded by the shroud of darkness that is his chambers.

Soon after blindness came infinite numbness as I couldn't feel the floor I was crawling so pathetically on, yet I heard his foot steps quietly behind me. It was at the door that I felt a presence awaiting me, and without any struggle at all the figure engulfed me a strong, abrasive grasp, hauling me to a place of sadness…

I then faded out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAH-BABABAAAH!

Oh ish no me gawd! Wut r we gonna do nao zat bof haru n kyo r capchurd!

Stay tuned, and FFS, review D;

_**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **_

_**MINASAN WA REVIEW DE KUDASAI! (I think that's grammatically correct.)**_


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: "Lets celebrate now, all this flesh on our bones. Let me push you up against me, tightly, and enjoy every bit of you, lover."- Bjork 'I See Who You Are.'

Anyway, I had to make them locked up man, I had to make some big drama conflict D:

The story would be boring if it was all gay and happy.

Disclaimer: I'm very unnecessary, as the title of the website says it all.

*Listens to Deftones 'Back to School' and others*

Without further ado~

Chapter 20

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

From what my mind could register, I was laying sickly onto a cold and damp floor. My surroundings cannot be seen from the darkness cloaked about, and there's something horribly pungent about the smell about. Something moldy and old, yet sickly and putrid.

I could easily recognize this though, I knew where I was, and I've been here before when I was younger. I half knew that I'd be here if I came, but the other half was hoping so much to see Haru, but it seems that's not going to happen so long as I was encaged.

Putting the only escape only the ceiling was a masterminds idea, because the distance from the floor to the ceiling is approximately fifteen feet in height and most people can't jump that high…

I wonder… how does Haru feel?

[Haru]

Intuition told me Kyo was here, I don't know why, but it was like I could hear him say my name. It quickly dissipated though, and perhaps I was becoming delusional. In any case, I think I broke my hand, punching at the wall several times, and if I don't get it treated soon then I'm going to be in an awful lot of pain.

However, nothing compared to the seemingly persistent ache in my chest.

I think my heart is mourning too early.

_I'll get you Kyo._

"Haru!" I heard a raspy whisper outside the meek-lighted window. Quickly rising to my feet, I walked toward the window, standing on the tip of my toes to get a glimpse of whatever I could see. Whoever was outside my window had to be exceptionally short because I couldn't even see the top of their head. It was when the person backed up I began to see curly blonde tresses and brown orbs looking back into my gray ones.

"Momiji? Go back, _now. _If they find you he--"

"Kyo's here! But he got… locked away… He's very sick too, I wish you could see him…"

"I thought he was…. and sick?"

"Yeah, Ha'ri went to see him a week or so ago, he still seems feverish though… He couldn't put up a fight against Kureno when he took him here. You see, Haru, he's locked away over there," he stated as he pointed to a building similar in structure to my own. The building was about one-hundred-fifty feet away, and the only means of communication to said building would involve yelling. Something I wasn't fond of, and something much too risky to partake in.

Being taller than Kyo by two or three inches meant he had even worse of a chance to peer out of the meek-lighted window, which was both depressing and unfortunate for myself since we can't look at each other. I looked back down toward Momiji, who said, "If you want, I can transfer messages. No one knows I'm here so I wont get caught!" He beamed a smile that was happy yet sad, but it warmed my heart that he'd think to do such a thing.

"I'd like that."

Momiji looked around then walked a bit closer to the window, "what do you want me to tell him?"

"I love him," the thought came naturally and I felt that he should know that no matter how far I am from him, how much suffering I will endure, the pain I'll endure, I will always love him without any regrets.

Momiji smiled, and trotted over far through the white snow to Kyo's room. I could just make out the fiery tresses of Kyo's hair through the barred window as he struggled to peer out, and Momiji spent some time talking to him before he came back.

"He says… he's sorry," his voice had gotten weaker as he looked down in the snow.

I wasn't surprised that Kyo would say that, he's always pinned things on himself and he has a rather large inferiority complex. He probably thinks he deserves it too. Despite that we've been dating for six months, no matter how many times I sought to reassure him, he'd some how come back to this conclusion. I knew it'd take strenuous work, and I had the patience with him.

"Tell him that I do not blame him nor regret."

I watched once again as Momiji trotted toward the other building, and in the same manner he spoke with Kyo who's orange hair was yet again slightly visible. I smiled gently at the thought of being able to stroke those tresses like when so he laid his head on my lap.

Drifting off in nostalgia, I hadn't acknowledged Momiji standing at my window, calling to me. I opened my eyes and looked back down to Momiji, and at this point my tip toes were hurting. I got from my tip toes to be met with the darkness of the wall.

"He say's that he doesn't regret. He says he's thankful for the time that you two spent and that he can now die happy…"

"He's speaking as if this is it."

"I… I think he thinks this is it."

"Tell him to not be stupid. We'll get out of here somehow. And when we do, we'll go to someplace happy. And when we get there, Akito can't ever do anything again. Tell him that… Say, Momiji, do you have a cell-phone?"

"Um… Yes? I thought to call Shigure but Shigure isn't one to go against Akito's orders."

"Give me the phone, and find my phone to give to Kyo."

"Wow Haru that's smart!" Momiji couldn't reach the window so the only way he could give me his phone was through throwing it toward the window in hopes that it wouldn't hit one of the bars. I was relieved when it went through with no problems. I grasped the phone and opened it, it was so bright that it made my little corner seem rather fluorescent. Ten minutes passed before I could peer out of the window on my tip toes to see Momiji explaining something to Kyo and tossing the phone through to the window, which failed, and then he tried again with success.

Once this was done, I thanked Momiji who left with a smile. Momiji was always someone I could count on, regardless of his childishness, and this is why he was my best friend.

I wasted no time in initiating a phone call with Kyo, dialing my number to produce a ring on the other side. Hesitant, I could hear Kyo answer the phone before quietly calling 'hello.'

"Kitty, it's me, Haru." When I had heard him say hello, my heart melted to hear his voice when it had seemed like forever since when I heard it. I don't know how one does it, but I _heard _him smile seemingly.

"Stupid cow, told you not to call me that…"

"You sound sick, are you alright?"

"Yeah… some upper respiratory infection or something."

"Isn't that just another name for a cold?" He didn't answer, but at the same time I didn't expect him to know the answer. At the same time I didn't care what he was talking about so long that I heard his voice that was all that mattered to me. Hearing his voice was like hearing a whole ton of 'I love you's,' even if he had yet to say it.

"I love you… Haru."

"I know…" my own voice had became weak as my eyes burned with hot tears. I wasn't planning on crying over the phone, but to think how much I just want to hold him and cant, it's just too much. How long will I have to wait before I could finally touch his face, feel his warmth, see his eyes?

"Hey you better not be crying you doofus!"

"Hey, don't yell, we'll get caught," I stated, smiling at the sudden burst of lively Kyo. I took my battered hand and wiped the trailing tears from my cheek and chin. "Shit, that hurt," I found myself mumbling.

"What hurt?"

"I think I broke my hand from punching the walls for a hallow spot."

"Idiot…"

We've talked for hours, and I knew I wasn't using Momiji's minutes because we had one of those mobile-to-mobile things, but the battery was running low. I had to bid Kyo goodnight and hope Momiji would come tomorrow to recharge the phones.

I shivered slightly as I laid on my uncomfortable futon, hoping that the sleep fairy would come to me fast and bid me to rest. The night was cold, imagine constantly having an open window during winter. It was snowing too, I could tell, for some of the flurries were coming in through my window.

Laying there, I pulled the thin and dirty sheet over me, ignoring the smell of dust and mold that it carried, and closing my eyes tightly. I knew that today wasn't too much of a bad day, I mean, I spoke to Kyo and that was great because I yearned to hear his voice. I just wish he hadn't himself got caught for being so careless. He probably confronted Akito head on, and being sick like Momiji said, he was too weak to fight off Kureno from hauling him here like he did I.

Akito only get's his power from the people around him, and if we all just said fuck Akito then he couldn't do anything about it, but Kureno, Hatori, and Shigure always been loyal to him- giving him his power- always, and I cant necessarily recall a time when Akito was defied by those three.

Hnn, I wonder if Yuki and the rest know that Kyo is locked up. I will definitely have to call them when Momiji charges the phones in the morning…

Yes, it'll be a while, but we'll get out, Kitty… and when we do I promise a whole new life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O: Online comics . Net is friggin awesome! I haven't read from there in a long time, but I recommend you read Pandect.

Hehe

_**Anyway, review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

OMG Sorry that I haven't updated in like a week! I been all artsy artsy x3 I got a shit ton of paper and water colors O: You guise should look at me deviant art. . com

Without Further Ado~

Chapter 21

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Yuki]

_Damn it, Kyo, why aren't you home yet? _I had quite the guilty conscious, and if I weren't so foolish enough to give in to the cat's request then perhaps the worst wouldn't of happened. It was the next day, and there was no sign of him, what was I to think? When Shigure had asked about him at dinner yesterday, I had to improvise-

"_Where's Kyo? I haven't seen the runny nose loud mouth all day!"_

"_He er…nn…"_

"_Do you know, Yuki-kun?" Tohru had asked._

"_Well you see, last time I seen him we got into a fight--"_

"_And he just silently stormed out?" Shigure had inquired._

"_Well… erm yes."_

But now it was rather ridiculous that he'd be out all night, while it was snowing. He'd ask more questions, it's only natural too, but right now I don't know what to say. Should I tell Shigure? I know he care's about Kyo, the stupid cat, so should I tell that incompetent dog? If Kyo has been caught by Akito, it wasn't as if--

_What's this? _

I felt something vibrate in my pocket, and taking out the electronic device I seen that it's Momiji phoning me. That's rather odd, however, considering I don't think Momiji regularly calls me. Could this mean that there's something going on at the main estate?

I look at the phone for a bit longer, realizing that the ringing was too persistent to stop. Flipping open the device, I put it to my ear and answer with a simple greeting.

"Hello, Momiji?" If Momiji was to call me, it would most certainly have to be important. My stomach churned several times, hoping that the worst hadn't happened. Of course, I am probably asking for too much, as there is no way that Kyo could have stayed the night there without being caught.

"Yuki." The voice was impassive, yet firm, and because of this I already knew it wasn't Momiji. I tilt my head to the side and lifted a brow- if Haru was on the phone could it be that he wasn't locked up after all? I had hoped that this would mean that that stupid cat was okay, and I wouldn't have to worry about rescuing them.

"Yes, Haru? What are you do--"

"Kyo and I are confined." I felt a lump clot in my throat, making it physically hard to breathe. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to digest what he had said. With much difficulty, I exhaled.

"Hold on, I need to sit down." I walked up to my desk and sat in the chair, watching the snow fall from my window.

"What's the date?"

"The twenty-third, Saturday. How long have you been locked up? What's going on? How are you on Momiji's phone?" I had many more questions, a lot involving flairs of anger but right now he doesn't seem to be in the disposition where he should have to put up with it. Truth is, I was mad at Haru and Kyo, for being so careless, but right now those two needed my support. Right now, I needed to think of a solution.

"I… I don't know what to do Yuki," he started out, "it's been four or five day's, Kyo got picked up yesterday. Yuki I don't expect for you to come over here, so I wont pressure you, but I need for you to tell Shigure-sensei of the situation if you haven't already."

"What will that accomplish?" It was an honest question, I really didn't see what Shigure, or _anyone _could do at this point.

"Perhaps he could somehow convince Akito, he's the closet one to him."

It was true, Shigure always had an uncanny closeness to Akito that no-one could necessarily decipher. It was several possibilities for this odd closeness, albeit closeness or romance, it was inconspicuous to know which.

And to get Shigure to somehow convince his mind? Was he mad? I never knew Shigure to question Akito's authority. Perhaps though, I wasn't giving Shigure enough credit. If he could make himself useful, now would be a blossoming opportunity to. Unless Akito was to kick the bucket soon, this was to be the only opportunity to pose itself available.

"I will do so."

Without further wording, Haru had hung up and left me in a cloud of confusion, sadness, and worry. If this didn't work, then I'd be mourning the loss of two family members, two irritating teenagers, but family nonetheless to that monster. No-one deserved to be locked up, stowed away, and forgotten by that monster. In fact, there was no such transgression that would call for such drastic notions.

I put the cellular into my pocket, stood, and shoved my chair in properly before leaving the confines of my somewhat chilly room. Upon entering the hallway, I took note of the easy temperature change and let the bitter goose-bumps flee my flesh.

Should I perhaps tell Tohru too? Is it fair to keep her in the dark for this long? Kyo and Haru were her friends, which means the likelihood of this upsetting her is code red. As for Shigure, how would he respond?

Approaching his study, I had took a cautious breath, letting it escape pass my lips and into the air to float the ceiling, hoping that my worries escaped with it. Then suddenly, his study room door peered open, as if he was expecting me, and through the peering view I could attest to him reclaim his seat in front of the computer. He placed a thoughtful hand on his chin before pressing the backspace key several times, then rewriting what seemed like a sentence.

I pressed gently on the door, producing a creek and low screech as the door opened wide enough for my thin structure to walk through. His room had an iciness that I didn't expect to have had, and the windows were not open. Seeing how comfortable he was, the chilliness must've gone unbeknownst.

Seating myself on the tatami mat across from him I clear my throat to capture his attention. It worked, as he peered narrow brown eyes my direction, only with a dainty sense of curiosity lingering in said pupils. I wasn't exactly sure how to start off, for one this wasn't an everyday topic, and for second Shigure and I don't usually converse on a typical level. Our dialogue with one another is brief, to the point, and borderline insulting. With _don't destroy my house, _and _Tohru save me! _And I _say another word of perversion and your head will be crushed under the profound pressure that is my fist. _Of course that happened yesterday. But now I was placed in a difficult disposition, being a messenger seemingly, and having to deliver such dreadful news and ask of his help.

I pressed my lips together, then opened them once more to find these words cruise from my voice box;

"Akito took Kyo and Haru, they are locked up."

The incessant keystrokes had stopped only to leave a bitter silence and a chilliness to linger. I had reached the peak of my anxieties at watching his actions, and slowly he began typing again until he was typing at one-hundred words a minute.

"I know."

The words hit me harshly, as I absorbed its meaning. Knew? He knew? Then why is it that he hasn't said or done anything about it? The greater of two fears took me, realizing that he was too loyal t--

"I put a word into it with Ha'ri. I found out early this morning when Ha'ri called. You boys really should be careful!" An amuse smile played on his creamy skin as he reread what he had just written.

"What," I started, "how can you smile?" My voice quivered slightly, not with sadness, but with an attempt to hold back the anger that was filling up the holes and such in me.

"I don't think you'll have much to worry for now. Besides, Haru annoyed you, and didn't you always say that Kyo should just 'go away'? See it as you killed two birds with one stone!"

"You can not possibly be serious!"

"Of course not."

When I had left the room, I had fought what seemed like a primordial battle between good and evil as I tried to determine whether or not I should call Haru back or not. If I call him, then the ringing of the phone could get him caught, unless he had it on vibrate in which cases calling him would be okay. Upon reaching a settled conclusion, I put the phone away and walked back into my room. There was much thinking to be had.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Eh, short, but Yuki's not really in the action of the story, there wasn't much to work with. LOOK AT MY DEVIANT ART D: **Nevaeh-O **_

_Review!_


	22. Chapter 22

Omg, I am SO sorry I keep having these update delays, it's just that I've been smacked with writers block D; I mean, I know what I want to happen, it's just going about these things that make it SO god-awful hard! I remember when I first wrote Feline and The Bovine chapter 1 unto paper, and I was gleaming with glorious creativity, but now I hit what seemed like a stomp!

I might need to go on a long hiatus. I didn't lose interest, no not in the least, I just don't know how to write the chapter without it seeming too…dumb? I don't know.

*Listens to Irish fiddling

Without further ado~

Chapter 22

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

_I… am so lonely…_

In a place like this, I just wanted to die. In fact, I had little desire whatsoever to live, for It's been the longest, horrid, loneliest, and coldest six days I've ever experienced. Being locked up in this cold, clammy, and dark room has done little to make me feel happy and safe, and that wasn't great since the meek and barred window proven that winter was not getting any warmer.

_And I missed Haru. _

Often times, I found myself up, sleep-riddled, staring into the darkness that is my oblivion. Losing all sense of pride, dignity, _happiness. _I found myself ignoring calls from Haru, for it only made me yearn for him which made me in turn cry myself to sleep when then I got it. The cold nights reminded me of an icicle stabbing into my heart, piercing my flesh with such a grappling pain that even too my tears weren't hot but cold.

Even so in this state of depression I found myself clouded with thoughts of Haru, and his wellbeing. I knew ignoring his calls were driving him mad, but I couldn't take to hear his voice. And then my senses were becoming worse with the overture of darkness about.

So here I could be hearing his voice, but instead I chose to settle in this corner, the only dry corner, as the other corners were either wet or completely iced over. I had hoped I could cope with the situation a bit stronger, however Haru only made me realize how weak I was, though I am sure it was completely unintentional.

However, _I feel so encapsulated by the utter and mundane darkness of here. _I wasn't sure if I had gone blind, for I've not looked out that window for so long, and my eyes dared not to glance at the meager light from the small barred window. I could of gone blind,

_Or perhaps this is what my heart now looked like_.

For once of these years I had felt a happiness in my heart only to be completely torn out and engulfed by a hot, black, and tar-like dreary sadness of a substance. And I'm pretty sure my eyes are wrung of all possible tears. I had come to the realization that I cried too much.

Being in the predicament taught me three different things however, one; I couldn't live without Haru, two; Haru had the ability to run endlessly more so within my mind, and three; Haru is quite fond of the phone because yet again the persistent Haru called me.

I ignored it.

I had took note that my sickness had finally subsided though, but that gave me little energy. And what petulance I felt when my stomach ached for food, but that too grew so weak that it gave up. But I felt like this before, when then I felt the sting of rejection, I was dejected from the world of happiness, peace, and somewhat normalcy.

For once in these pass days, thinking of Haru made me glance toward the meek light shone through my small window as the morning ventured further on until afternoon. Looking at the phone, which had full battery-life, I could attest to the time in which read _11:54 am. _Glancing at the phone once more, I opened it for the first time since six days ago. Those days were… somewhat warmer.

Then it rung.

"Kyo… why don't you like to talk to me anymore?" he inquired as I slumped by a wall and hung my head lazily forward unto my bent knees. I heard him stifle a yawn over the phone as I propped the phone for a better position, feeling too much apathy to hear my own voice into the phone. Then he added;

"No, I'm never too sad for Kyo," but it was a lie, I could hear it within the darkness of his voice, and it was almost too sad for me to take. I looked to the phone, finding the red button I then pressed 'end'. There wasn't any point in speaking to the cow if I was going to cry at how sad he sounded.

I regretted hanging up the phone still, because without physically being with Haru, his voice was the only thing that has made living somewhat… necessary, though some of the sharp pieces of ice that hung at the window 'cross the street' on my arms. Then again;

_Why… is he… oh…_

I watched as the phone vibrated noisily beside me, inching closer and closer toward me as it did so. Grasping hold of the phone with weak grasp, I picked it up to see that name 'Momiji' on the small screen. Why the hell was he calling me again…

I wanted to ignore it, but it would be selfish if all he wanted was to hear my voice. And then I flip the phone open and put it to my ear, hearing the tap of my earrings hit the screen.

"Why did you hang up?" He sounded much more lively, which I was more than thankful for.

"You sounded tired." It was a lie, I didn't want to tell him that hearing his depressing voice made me want to curl up and die.

I listened as silence took over for a few moments, just capturing the end sounds of his yawn.

"You know, I got music on my phone if you get bored. That and sudoku."

I smiled slightly, subconsciously, and mumbled an 'I'm alright' into the mouthpiece. Why did I smile? If I knew hearing idiotic words would make me smile…

"Oh shit," I heard him seethe quietly into the phone before he hung up promptly. This action alone left me puzzled and worried as all forms of anxiety mulled over my mind. My initial instinct was rush toward the window, to see if I could catch a glimpse of what was going on, but being 5'9 had it's disadvantages. In fact, all that my crimson eyes could gather was white, bar treetops, and snow falling haphazardly through the meek opening. Not to mention that my refusal to eat the meager cold miso left me completely weak and confused.

_Had he been caught?_

_Will he be punished?_

_I shouldn't of answered…_

I mentally cursed myself as I dropped myself to the ground, slamming my fist into the concrete that is the floor until I felt blood turn cold unto my battered knuckles, but I felt no pain. And every time I feel like all of this was my fault, and that I just keep the shit piling as he sacrifices himself again and again, the more I feel less as I slowly rot in my grievances and regrets… he's an idiot, but I'm even more so for dragging him in this.

I stared off into the darkness that is my room, my oblivion, worrying of the possible mishaps that Haru could be going through. I had wanted to call him again, and initially I would had if I didn't fear that someone was in there, confronting him.

_And shit. _

If Haru was going to suffer, I sure hell will suffer with him, fuck it that calling the number back will get me caught, _I didn't give a two shits. _Doing what I was preparing to do was just screaming 'idiot' but I will bare misery to at least suffer with him.

Grasping the phone while simultaneously smearing blood unto it, I opened up the phone and with a shaky finger I pressed 'send'. Redialing the latest number, my fears grew more so at the thought of hearing Haru struggle, screaming in agony, or whatever else my perturbed mind could conjure. I had hoped that he was safe, that his 'oh shit' just meant his phone was dying, but I'm quite the pessimist.

And I would think that, if he was harboring any pain that the screams would be loud enough for me to hear from my place of 'residence', but Haru was quiet, never loud, and I could never imagine him screaming in agony. I was thankful that he could deafen himself in that way, but yet it only made me more worried that he could be gritting his teeth to hold in the screams.

And the phone kept fucking ringing.

It was driving me insane, and all I wanted to do was let my adrenaline overtake my body as I shook furiously. My eyes had widened and quivered with trepidation as my other hand slid into the side of my hair and griped onto it.

_Answer the mother-fucking phone._

"_Helluuu_?"

…

What the actual fuck? If my mind was good and just, honest and sane, I could have sworn that I heard Shigure's voice coo into the phone in an extremely obnoxious and high-pitched fashion. I would like to, however, test my theory _and _sanity with the response;

"Shigure?" My voice, the one in which I've not heard in so long sounded weak, yet my voice was flat and held a hint of curiosity within the inflection of my voice, and to which the mutt on the other end responded with;

"Hehe, be patient my dear Kyo, for I will be there in a moments breath!"

I couldn't tell what I felt more of, anxiousness to finally leave this _wretched, god-awful _place, or the immense curiosity _and _suspicion for the inquiry floating in my mind as to _why _Shigure was here in the first place.

Trying not to batter my mind in too many thoughts of hopefulness, perhaps, maybe my mind was wretched trickery. A mockery of hope.

The phone had hung up before I could retest my theory, leaving me confused, upset, angry, earning more bloody fist. The mind, so fickle, so very fickle, yet perhaps it was protecting me. Protecting me of what I may have really heard, perhaps it was really Haru screaming in pain but it had took the code, encoded it, channeled it through the phone, and decoded it into my ears to that of hope.

Perhaps.

And if anyone was going to open the latch at the ceiling it was to douse me in cold water again.

I stood weakly and shambled over toward where the flat, dirty, and smelly mattress laid, slumping unto the uncomfortable bed and I began to cry tearlessly. My throat had let a dull pain as my weak cries just barely escaped my perimeter, and my nose stung painfully at the futile attempt to conjure up tears. The bitter chill from the meek window opening had given me goose-bumps and allowed me to shiver as my body dared to procure warmth. I had buried my face into the surface of the bed, feeling the warmth of my breath go into the fabric of the bed and up again on my face.

Of course, this made impossible to see the light that now shone so bright, but when I had heard a loud clamp unlatch, I had turned to attest to the bright, rather large orifice on the ceiling.

A silhouette it seemed, as I peered at the creature looking down within, with the dark hair dangling forward, the slender structure seemed to be searching below. Soon, then the silhouette turned into a feminine face I couldn't recollect, with bright eyes finally landing onto me, the lips parted with a gasp and a hand reached down.

_Yuki?_

My eyes grew wide as I sat up, watching the ethereal looking Yuki reach toward me as if inviting me to take his hand and pull me up. _Yuki hated this place. Why would he…_

I stood weakly, but instead of walking toward the middle of the room in which I would be directly below the opening, I walked over to a corner in which I stood weary of the delusion. To the dismay of my hallucination, his eyes saddened.

"It'll be okay, I promise," and his words where sincere, but rather or not my mind was protecting me, I couldn't decipher to try or not grasp his hand. I watched as the Yuki-like creature coughed into his free hand as the bitter coldness plagued the surroundings, the rattling of his body causing snow to fall in clumps into my room from the roof. I felt a flint of guilt. If this was really Yuki, he could seriously harm his bronchi tubes. I remained hesitant in my corner.

"_Please Kyo. _Haru needs to see you, Tohru too, Shigure, Momiji, and even I, we all missed you. Please take my hand, I promise you, everything will be alright."

I felt like a skittish and abused cat as I slowly walked toward the bright opening, and I found I wasn't tall enough to reach his hand. He strained the tip of his fingers as to touch mine bet fell short. For the first time, I heard him curse 'damn' under his breath before he crept closer over the hole.

"Kyo, can you jump a little? I know you're weak, but I need you to."

Jump? I could hardly stand, but until I feel his hand then I will know with certainty that his is no hallucination. I jumped, but not much, falling back down unto the cold ground slightly iced over. I wanted to lay there, and I would have if I haven't heard a faint sound in the background reminiscent of Haru. Standing weakly again, I jumped, and I a felt tight, warm grasp on my hand. Boney, yet strong, it began pulling me up until two hands now held onto me.

Simultaneously pulling me up and coughing, Yuki pulled me up onto the snow covered roof of the mound-like structure. Controlling his coughing fit, he looked over to the left, and following his gaze I…

I stood weakly as the snow piled knee-high and shambled staggeringly over to the messy hair and dirty boy that is Haru. Surely we were both covered in all sorts of dirt, stains, and grim being in that disgusting dirt hole, but strangely after haven't seen him in weeks, he looked so beautiful.

As Haru took from Shigure's body as leverage, I watched as he slowly walked toward me, and to touch his freezing fingers… I felt… reunited. I fell into his embrace without any thoughts of Yuki and Shigure seeing us, I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was this, this moment, and falling to our knees in snow, still embracing like this. Until;

"Kitty, you stink," he mumbled into my ear with a smile. I felt myself smile too, responding with;

"You stink even more." For once, I've never felt warmer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(^ O uO) Yei! Reunited and it feels so gooooood!

Hehehe

Review.


	23. Chapter 23

I written stories on here before [then I ridded of them] and never have I written this much. Looking back at my old literature, I was a shitty and thoughtless writer, who wrote like that of a 12 year old fan girl strung on crack. Don't get me wrong, I laughed, but the OOC-ness was enough to make anyone take a nine millimeter to their head and bid grace farewell to the world. Yes.

Now, I see myself a bit more accomplished, hitting 75,OOO words, and 25OO hits :3 I have dedicated readers, those specifically who leave kind and encouraging reviews, those whom I appreciate oh-so-dearly. If it was for the reviews, I'd of given up long ago.

**IMPERATIVE: I WILL BE GONE FOR A LITTLE UNDER 2 WEEKS AS I SPEND TIME IN VA.**

Without further ado~

Chapter 23

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Haru]

When Shigure had startled me back at the main estate three days ago, I had feared with certainty that it was one of Akito's men finding me out. To see that it wasn't, such a relief. And it was ineffable to describe the happiness and warmth I felt well up in my beating heart when my eyes met Kyo's.

I never been so thankful to Shigure and Yuki in my life.

But even now, sitting here at the dinner table with Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru, I cant help but wonder how it was that Shigure manipulated Akito into setting Kyo and I free. I mean, it isn't very Akito-like in the least, unless Shigure really did have to power to woe Akito that way.

Being curious as I am, I did beg the question as I ate gratefully at sashimi (which I _hated_) that Tohru had so very _adroitly _prepared.

"So how did it work? With Akito, that is," It seemed sudden perhaps to inquire such a question in such a situation, dinner, and judging by the bewilderment on Tohru's face one would guess that she was completely oblivious to the whole situation. Why wasn't I surprised that Yuki would keep such depressing things from her knowledge?

Shigure sipped at his drink then clicked his chopsticks together before picking up a slender and delicate slice of fish to his plate. He then grinned;

"Oh what cant I do?" Melodramatic his voice was as he closed his eyes and placed his palm on his cheek, infatuatedly.

Kyo too had took particular interest in this conversation as he paused. Tohru on the other hand, her eyes showed contrasting glances of worry and confusion as Yuki looked down at his plate as if disgraced that he didn't inform her. Kyo raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't about to yell at Shigure, he seemed to be much too thankful to cause him any trouble for tonight.

"I'm serious," I stated quietly as I prodded the _onigiri _suspiciously. Shigure in response shook his head as he cleared his throat, then stating;

"There is something profound about our relationship, you wouldn't,_ shouldn't_, understand."

Puzzling? Yes. Infuriating? No. It produced a greater curiosity, yet even a lesser understanding of the man before me. What was it he could do to possibly make Akito heed his advice like this?

I mulled over this some more as I felt Kyo watching me interestingly with crimson eyes. When I looked up to him with contrasting gray, he only raised a brow as he brought the thin slice sashimi to his lips, only to cough up a grain a rice unto it from his now choking fit.

This procured many laughter from the table, to which he fumed and mumbled something about _stupid cow _and _damn rat _with some _perverted mutt _following thereafter.

Thing's were back to… normalcy.

I enjoyed life with Kyo, in all this complicity, the perplexity of the relationship wasn't very perplexing after all. Reviewing over the seven months with Kyo, I had learned that he was more simple than I granted him, and it wasn't a bad thing. I felt this was partly due to my overall acceptance of him, and I knew he accepted me.

It's weird though, seven months is still quite brief, yet long, and I still find myself analyzing him as if I was just meeting him. I know him so perfectly well- like how he taps his fingers on his laps and bites his lower lip when he thinks, and how he writes left-handed, and how he likes to be affectionate without me pointing that out, or how he loves fish and milk like a cat, how he secretly likes being called 'Kitty' and that he just puts up a front to seem tough… How he ruffles his hair when he wakes up, how he always makes sure he ties two knots when he puts his shoes, and how he habitually cracks his knuckles upon seeing Yuki even if he lost most desire to 'kick that damn rat's ass'. Then there's the moments he'll say 'I love you' under his breath when he thinks I don't notice, or grips at my shirt when we sleep. He like's me 'treating him like a damn girl' though he'll deny it to the death…

I'm babbling in my head, and I've not even noticed how hard I was staring at Kyo who seemed to shrink under my intense and empty gaze. I've must've been burning holes into his infrastructure, it was as if he could feel the energy drift unto his warm tan skin. I must be admiring him now, feeling the tug at my lips to produce a small and gentle smile. Upon such action he seemed to of eased…

When the meal was complete, I had followed the kitten to his room, as it was rather self evident over these three days that I was going to be staying here from here on out, and for that I was thankful. However, I am going to miss seeing Momiji as often as I did, he was a significant part of me, I will have to call him everyday and persuade Shigure to let him stay on the weekends though to Kyo's misfortune.

Upon reaching the door to Kyo's bedroom, he opened the door and we settled down in his room. While I flopped on his bed, _our_ bed mind you, he sat at his desk to tackle the make-up work from school. He had sounded like Yuki when he complained about falling behind but rather quickly dismissed the rant when I had brought it to his attention. To think, graduation is only three months away and I couldn't handle the thought that he'd be taken away from me again.

But, this time, I will make sure he will never endure such torment again.

"Hey," I spoke as I smiled at the thought now building in my head. He turned to me, looking annoyed at the sudden interruption of his study. "Remember when you used to walk me to the bathroom when we were kids 'cause I couldn't ever make out the maze of a house?"

"You're still the idiot from then too, getting lost all over the place," he retorted as he continued to write on paper with his left-hand. I frowned slightly. Perhaps I have never really emphasized how much it bothered me when he called me an idiot, because truly that was the one thing that did upset me. Perhaps I ought to bring this to his attention…

"I remember… when I was a kid, the adults would make fun of me because I was the stupid ox. You know, how the rat rode on the back of the ox to get in the very front. I used to resent Yuki for that. Still though, I always felt incompetent because everyone always thought I was stupid." I didn't let emotion to seep through, it wasn't as if I was trying to make him feel guilty, but he ought to know the origins of that nickname everyone took such pleasure in labeling me.

I didn't look to him for some kind of response, and I wasn't surprised that he didn't respond. In fact, it was absolute silence, and it took a moment before I realized it was too silent. There should be the sound of Kyo writing, or quietly reading his chemistry notes to himself, but instead he sat in perpetual sile--

"Sorry…"

The apology took me by surprise, I honestly didn't think that by me saying that it would change anything, but by looking at his face I could see such regret. Like how he regretted using that term for me throughout the relationship. He called me, in all actuality, 'stupid' or 'dumb' or 'idiot' more than he called me 'Haru' or 'Hatsuharu'. I decided, I wasn't going to hold it against him.

"It's alright Kitty."

I heard him close his book as he stood and stretched out. After turning out the lights, the moonlight lit the room gracefully. After taking note of this, he walked over to the bed and laid down beside me, sighing as he too stared at the ceiling like I did. I smiled slightly as his boyish scent tickled my nose, and before I realized what happened, Kyo had given me a quick kiss on my smiling lips before turning on his side and closing his eyes. My smile broadened as I wrapped my arm around him, to which he responded with a simple 'don't rape me in my sleep' lethargically.

I closed my eyes as my breath warmed his neck, then stating a simple 'I love you.' I felt him shift, turn, and I opened my eyes to meet his red orbs through downcast lashes. His cocky smile matched his words,

"Yea, you couldn't live without me."

"And you would rather die than live without me."

"It's perfect that way, Haru."

That… that has to be the first time he used my name in such a manner, but the situation couldn't of called for it better.

He placed his hand on my pale cheek as he watched me fall asleep, and for the first time I did actually fall asleep before him.

But not before I heard him say,

"I love you , too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO I am going to be in Virginia for 10-15 days, and god I'm sooo in need of a VAY-K-SHUN.

X3

I just hope my brother-in-law doesn't bible thump me for being an Atheist, I'm not sure he knows yet D; He's always thought I was a theist D; He might even try and trick me to eating meat! Oh god, I could puke at the very abhorrent thought. And damn, the cat, how I HATE cats . You wouldn't know it, but I am 1OO% a dog person, I mean, cats aren't badddd but I wouldn't own one. They have a cat, and a Chihuahua I have yet to meet. So Tommy Hillkitty and I forgotten the dogs name D; Anyway, the KIDS! They have two adorable, yet kiddy… kids! I mean, I love my nephews an all, but I'm not good with kids.

I'm going to miss my dogs D;

Oh well, see you in two weeks. Two more chapters until the ending of the story!


	24. Chapter 24

Omg~~ Hai guiseeeee~

I'm finally back from my two week vacation (which turned out to be three weeks) and I am happy to pronounce I am continuing my story- you know this one, the one that no one likes to read or review. In any case, the show must go on.

DUDE, you guise need to listen to Run For A Fall by Epica, and The Human Stain by Kamelot. I mean, if you don't like gothic metal, you probably wont like them, but I assure you, there is no incoherent screaming and insane fucktard of a guitarist- not like slipknot at all- though he's not Gothic...

Without further ado~

Chapter 24

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Haru]

I had offered to help Tohru set the table for dinner that evening since Yuki was running late from his last meeting with Student Council. They were of course helping in the preparation of graduation, and of course throwing a last party for the departure of their dearest prince. When the table was set was when Yuki finally came walking through the door, apologizing to Tohru and then traveling to his bedroom for a change to home clothing.

Dinner would be particularly grim, but not just for me, but for Kyo, there was leeks involved. But what's worst than leeks? Potatoes. And it was in my dish, my perfectly prepared dish, that is until the potatoes floated up in the stew. And upon seeing such a horrendous outcome of events, I wasn't too thrilled. Politeness told me I better set aside such picky ways though. I _should _be grateful, it wasn't as if anyone was going to force said vegetables down my throat. And there was assorted fish. _Fish? _Why don't I just cook one meal for myself, and she can cook for the everyone else?

I'd be perfectly content with a salad, I wasn't big on meats, I suppose it's the cow in me.

We all held our watering mouths (sarcasm intended on my behalf) for Yuki, who was diligently changing into the appropriate clothing for the situation. When he had finally sat down at the table, it was a few bites in when Shigure left the room and then came back with what seemed like a plethora of papers.

"Well kiddos, can't forget our responsibilities, now can we? Thank goodness your great, great Uncle Shigure got the necessities!" And before Tohru and Yuki fell papers. From the headlines, I had figured they were college applications. I felt something hit the bottom of my stomach, and it wasn't the _gruel_ in front of me.

Being constantly reminded of the ordeal after graduation (which was in two weeks) was like being stabbed in my heart every single time. And to see Kyo's face right now, I wanted to kill Shigure for doing that in front of him. I think we all noticed Kyo's change in attitude too, because Yuki and Tohru looked to him before they began filling out the forms.

Kyo just looked so _broken. _

But he ate, feigning his wellbeing, but we could still see through the shield he was trying to build. There was an ever present misery in him.

I watched as Kyo quickly stood, "I'm done," he announced quietly.

"I'm sorry Kyo," Tohru stated solemnly. "I know why you're ups-"

"Just shut the hell up, I'm fine. If this food didn't taste like horse shit than maybe I'd finish it!" He was just trying to find an alternative to vent his frustrations, I know that, he didn't want the world to know he wanted an application, that he had hoped that he didn't have to go to that … place. And honestly, the food probably did taste like something from a horses ass.

Before Yuki could say anything to defend Tohru's cooking, or sympathize with Kyo, the redheaded boy had ran up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

I placed my head onto the table and let out a sigh, a shaky sigh. Closing my eyes, I felt an anger rising in me, and before I knew it I stood and threw a chair at the nearest, breakable thing. The window shattered in a million pieces, and then I threw my food at the wall, and turned over the table.

It wasn't fair, it was utter fucking bullshit, and the fact that it's happening seems so fucked up on God's part. Without a _word_, I walked onto the outside porch and rested my hot head on my knees.

[Kyo]

I didn't expect one, honestly. I really didn't. This has been a topic I've been trying to avoid with both Haru and my school counselor who had insisted I send out transcripts to colleges. I didn't want to think of it, but with graduation in a few weeks, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't confide in Haru because this was ripping him to shreds, and what friends did I have outside of my family members? It wasn't avoidable.

I felt like an inmate on death row, this is where my life ends.

Here, now, ever present doom.

I suppose I've got no right to be mad, I wasn't upset at anyone but myself, because I tried so desperately to pretend that nothing was going to happen, and that Haru and I was going to be forever. That's just about the most stupidest shit I've ever managed, and I'm now just realizing that.

But Haru taught me to live with no regrets, and shit I don't regret anything. I did something right, at least, I earned the affections of someone, and that's more than any of the other cats in the zodiac from the past can ever say. And let this be a token of hope, perhaps, a bit of strength for the next generation of the cat. And when someone shall tell him that once, the cat did love and was loved, let that cat understand that perhaps little steps from now, he can grow to be free…

And for that, I am a little bit happy. Haru will be without me, but he'll find someone. And when he does, when he think he can never love again, he will. He'll love some girl (or boy) and she (or he) will love him back. And she (or he) will make him happier than he's ever been, she'll (or he will) teach him new things I've never got the chance to teach him, and soon he'll learn to forget about me.

It's bitter sweet, but it's what's best for him. I don't want to be the chain that bounds him down, yet I wish he wouldn't forget about me. I do, with every fiber in my being, I so very wish that he wouldn't, but he will. So will Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Hatori, Ritsu, Rin, Kureno, Shishou, and whoever else I can't think of.

It's Akito's roll of the dice now, and I'm his bitch.

Screw this shit, I'm going to sleep.

[Haru]

"Gather children, for before I see you walk down that stage tomorrow afternoon, I shall give you all my personal congratulations for completing the high school curriculum course of study at one of the most challenging public schools in Japan!"

I uncurled myself from the couch to make space for Yuki and Tohru, Kyo sitting at the lone chair off in the corner. Great, another reminder of what's in store.

"Children! Come hither! Hither!"

"Alright, alright, you damn mutt, we're all here," Kyo mumbled under his breath as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes! You all diligently spent four years of blood, sweat, and tears- working for one piece of graceful parchment! The diploma. After striving, battling, climbing to the top, betrayal, heartache, lust, shock, tears, and accomplishment, you made it to the peak! I stand before you, a group of men and women-"

"It's just us three you idiot, you're not talking to a stadium!"

"Kyo, Kyo, simmer down! For this announcement is primarily for you!"

We all lifted an eyebrow as Shigure took from his yukata a rectangular, flat box. It was gift wrapped in black with an orange ribbon, a silly play on Kyo's hair of course. Presenting it before Kyo, Kyo almost looked too hesitant to take it.

"Well, Kyo-kun?"

After nearly ripping it from Shigure, he scrutinized the box before looking back at him.

"I'll open it later."

"Open it _now."_

"Why for, it's my gift, I ain't gotta open it until I feel like it. What the hell is it any way?"

"Now Kyo, what would be the point in wrapping it up if I was going to tell you?"

I know what I had hoped it to be. Kyo eyed him for a few moments before setting the box under his chair. He had stayed silent in hopes that we'd all go away. Realizing the attention was too forceful on him, he stood to make venture to his room, which was interrupted by the pull of his arm. Turning around, he seen Shigure beckoning him back to his position in the seat. Kyo huffed, and he puffed, but finally he settled back to his chair.

"Fine."

After much anticipation building in the room, and Kyo gently unwrapping the gift uninterestingly, Shigure's smile broadened freakishly. When all the wrapping was cleanly set aside, we all crowded around the growingly claustrophobic Kyo.

"Gadamn, back the hell off, it's just some stu…pid… college ap…plicatio…n?"

My heart had began to race as Kyo pulled out an already filled out application for himself.

"It's all ready to drop off at the same college that Yuki and Tohru will be attending," Shigure announced prideful. "Thank me later."

"But…" Kyo stammered.

"Don't worry, it's all been talked over, and yes, Kyo, you will be attending college."

I must've knocked the wind out of Kyo the way I hugged him so tightly, and he was so shocked that he wasn't going into oblivion that he could hardly move.

I think-- I know the future is glowing with happiness.

Needless to say, this may have been the best day of my seventeen years of life.

-----------------------------------------------------------

SORRY. GUISE, I KNOW IT TO FOREVER. BUT I ASSURE YOU, I'M ALREADY DONE THE LAST CHAPTER, AND IT WILL BE POSTED AFTER THIS ONE.


	25. Chapter 25 End

Yes. The end is near D:

BUT WILL IT END HAPPILY OR SADLY? FIND OUT.

RIGHT.  
FUCKING.  
NOW.

Without further ado~

Chapter 25- The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------Feline and The Bovine---------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Kyo]

Leaving the car, and physically walking up the colossal stairs and up to the door was like the trail of tears. Or should I say the trail of pride? Long and agonizing, but my destination was that of one I dreamt of plenty of times. I had often wondered what it would be like to walk up these steps, but now I know. And following behind is a sense of accomplishment. I ought to be careful though, pride often turns to hubris, Shishou once said.

Walking up to these large doors gave me a feeling of unforgettable happiness, and pushing through those large, heavy doors was even more so fulfilling. It was the whole aspect of it, the whole new way of thinking that now took over my mind. It was like, opportunity, future.

_I had a future._

To confidently say I have something to look forward to in five, ten, or even twenty, fifty, maybe even _eighty_ years from now was like… so phenomenal. My standard of living, my potential, Haru and I, and a million more pieces now hit in my mind. It inhibited it peacefully though, nothing seemed troubling, and I was now without worry. Slowly, I was becoming accepted.

Standing at the counter in the front office, I was anticipating big. Looking to my left stood Haru, Yuki, and Tohru, and to my right stood a man I've grown a unwieldy amount of respect for. Shigure. Should he of not done what he done, I wouldn't be standing here, in this place.

It's been almost a month since graduation too, and not seeing that black car waiting to pick me up, I knew I must've been dreaming.

He cast a reassuring smile as he thumbed through the files in his grasp, but I impatiently waited for the lady to remove herself from the telephone. I watched as Haru leaned against the front desk as if his feet hurt, rolling his eyes, and huffing in an attention-seeking fashion. One of the most expressive things Haru ever done, because his face read 'service please'. He was just as impatient and ecstatic as I, and I'm not surprise. This meant a world of good for us, considering that I wouldn't just be wasting away like some forgotten stray cat.

And much more too, I mean, I'd have to actually do things like _get a job_. I wasn't so excited about that part, but whenever I did think of it, I couldn't help feel that a lot more than expected was accomplished. I spent most of my life thinking that sometime around the age of eighteen, everything would just turn black. Even when I had tried to look past it, I couldn't, it was all black. But now, I see something.

I see skies, birds, the sun. And it's in color too, it isn't gray, and even gray eyes don't seem listless either. In fact, they are the most colorful thing I see in this picture. It's so colorful, so powerful, and like art I am captivated, and my future is a future after all.

And just how long have Shigure been planning this? I mean, living with him for four years, the mutt hasn't said a thing about the change in plans. Of course unless this is a recent development, I'm sure he took enough pity on me for the sake of Haru. Perhaps, or maybe I should stop thinking the world is against me and admit the man does care for me.

Whichever the case, I was here, in this fresh, large, exciting place. I could feel fingers entwine with my own as I looked to my left to see a Haru nonchalantly dazing off at the walls like a ditz. Yuki on the other hand was reading through the brochures at the desk as Tohru blabbered over the exciting turn of events. When I had heard the click of the phone, and the cease of Shigure's file shuffling, I turned my attention to what was happening now.

"Yes, may I help you?" The receptionist inquired as she prompted herself up to us. Shigure collected his found papers, and placed them on the desk. I caught a glint in his eye as he eyed the what would-be-a-pretty-young-lady-if-I-wasn't-into-Haru.

"Yes, I came two weeks ago with the transcripts of Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma, and Tohru Honda. We spoke to the counselor here, and set up the tuition payments. We were told to come back to select classes."

After settling down in the lobby with packets upon packets of class courses, Haru decided I should consider taking art classes.

"The hell for?" I questioned as I lifted a brow. He just leaned back in the chair as if it was the comfiest thing, and smugly, he answered;

"Instead of spending all your time doodling cows, perhaps you should take it to the next level?"

I knew right away what he was referring to, that damn notebook I left on the counter when I went for milk, it had cows scribbled all over it, but I swear I was bored, and he would take the opportune moment to pick up on it that I was thinking of him.

"Whatever, I'll take the damn class, only 'cause it's an easy 4 on my GPA."

"Actually, art class in college is far more challenging than that of high school," Yuki mumbled under his breath as he too registered for art.

"Way to be a kill-joy," I snapped as I continued to scribble down the class code on my paper.

"What are you majoring in?" Tohru asked, or rather chirped. I contorted my face a bit.

"What the hell is a majoring?"

"It's what you're planning to specialize in," Yuki asked as he sighed. "You didn't look up any of this stuff? You knew you were coming here, why didn't you at least look it up? You're not very curious for a cat, rather dimwitted."

"Whatever, _Yuki._" I couldn't really think of a comeback, the rat had a point, and Momiji _did _insist I actually research these things. _You know, Kyoooooooo these things are on the web! I can help you after school if ya want!_

Damn bunny. Strange, I somehow miss that childish boy.

And who would look up this shit, I mean, when you think there is nothing for you, you don't think of a 'what do you wanna be when you grow up'.

"Oh, how about you take psychology, you'd be a good therapist!" Tohru chirped up once more. I watched as Haru spat up the water he had been drinking before coughing and laughing simultaneously. I could of hit the ass upside his head, but instead I glared. Hard.

"When he's not wallowing in self-pity!" Then Yuki took the opportune moment to join in the laughter, Tohru being a minuscule in the brain too took the time to laugh.

"Hey ass-wipes, I can too be a therapist! You'll all see!" I jotted down psychology and mental health on my paper, along with nursing and sociology, also some biology and chemistry (I'm very fond of Chemistry), I then added calculus and… before I knew it my list had been full, and I gave it to Haru to have him give scrutiny to.

"Nursing?"

"Piss off."

"I think I'll like to take sociology as well, it'll help me get a better understanding of people," Yuki had said to Tohru, who in turned smiled at him and nodded.

In any case, therapist or not, I'm going to make myself useful in this world while I have the freedom to. And so long there's nothing in my way, I'm launching, yes, full throttle.

I looked to see Shigure chatting up a storm with the smiling receptionist, she in turned handing him a small slip of paper that had something written on it. After a few questions and suggestions with the counselor on our plans and classes, she had us reorganize some of our ideas before we finally submitting them in, and once that was done we had began setting up for a departure.

[Haru]

On the way home, I couldn't help noticed the ever present, yet slight smile that shone on Kyo's face. Yeah, I felt it too, that sense of happiness, chance, something to look forward to. My biggest accomplishment mentally though was knowing that the end of us was not with him being toss into some chamber, but with us dying together in the far future. That's the only way we could end, dying somewhere in the future, together, but even still I'll be with him in death and after.

Might be cheesy to think like that, and most people would say that 'it'll end eventually, one of you are going to get tired of each other', but I've got no choice. I mean, I can't say I don't love him when I do. It's an ineffable emotion, something stronger than like, infatuation, love- it's an obsession, it's like a limitless obsession of love. And I'm happy that way, he is too.

It was unknown what Shigure had done with Akito to make Akito come to such terms, and he didn't seem like he had any intention on telling us he's ingenious plans. He really could work the obstacle course.

The ride home was a long one, and by the time we had made it, Kitty made venture to the bedroom for an overdue nap. I followed behind him and into the room where he had flopped on the bed and kicked off his shoes, watching them fly into some haphazard location. I mimicked his actions, pulling myself up beside him and plopping right beside him on his right against the wall. I always love sleeping by the wall, but so did he, but this little mechanism made him snug up tight against me to get as close as possible to the wall. It was as if killing two birds with one stone. It's funny though, he always left enough space for me too, to squeeze between him and the wall.

Kyo's lazy red eyes looked to me as he stifled a yawn, I gave him a quick kiss and his cheeks glowed like red Christmas lights before he twitched his eye.

"What's in store for us?" He questioned lethargically.

"A whole new kind of challenge."

"You think I'm ready?"

"Yes."

With that he smiled and shut his eyes, growling a 'whatever, just shut up.'

"Haru?" He called to me a few moments later. I looked to him to see him wide awake with a cute little smile on his face.

"Hnn?"

"I love you." And it was the way he had said it that made me believe him more than I have ever in the past.

"I love you to, Kitty."

And with that I took his hand and feel to sleep, knowing that life's a better place with him in it.

THE END.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost want to cry that it's ending ; o;

I wanted to write more, but it has to end somewhere ; o;

Omg, omg, omg!!!! D; They should have like a Buddhist wedding or somethinggggggggggg~

Hope you liked my story !

Baii baii guiseee~


End file.
